Death Of Me
by Ella Wright
Summary: Reid always seemed to entertain me, whether he wanted to or not. I smiled as I spat out my gum, and placed it behind Reid’s left ear. He squirmed and shot up out of his seat. “What the-!" This boy will be the death of me. Reid/OC COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Not sure if the disclaimer is necessary. If you don't know which characters I don't own, please slap yourself repeatedly. Xx Ella

* * *

**Chapter 1**

My name is Eliza Brennan, I'm 17 years old, and a senior at Spencer's Academy. I've got one friend, yes one, named Cee (short for Cecile, her parents are a bit old fashioned), and she's also my room mate. I never believed in destiny until I met my roommate three years ago. We both walked into the dorm room we would be calling home for the rest of our pathetic high school years, and she opened up a box labeled **Heels**. In that box, was the most beautiful pair of Italian leathered high heel pumps I had ever seen. We were soul mates. In a straight way of course. Well actually, everyone at school had this idea going on in their heads, that Cee and I were together, like gay together. And I sort of gave them that idea.

* * *

"_Shut up Eliza or I'll cut up your ugly Prada bag." Reid Garwin, the freshman sex god of Spencer Academy, was holding up a dead frog in one hand and my Prada bag in the other. _

"_Don't do it!" I cried out. Dissecting frogs was not my idea of science. My idea involved a calculator, a tiny margarita in a cute little frosty glass, and a bottomless shopping cart. "Please don't do it!"_

"_He's already dead." Reid pushed his arm out, leaving the dead frog dangerously close to my face. _

"_I was talking about my purse you faggot!" I spat out. I probably should not have insulted him. Because then he wouldn't done what he did. _

_In a few moments I was screaming at the top of my lungs, tears streaming down my face, as I watched my beloved Prada bag (which was new by the way) burn over the counters in my science class. The blonde wonder laughing behind the smell of burnt leather. How I hated that bastard. And I hated him even harder when he held my untouched leather bag up with his right index finger. Words could not describe my anger, towards that man, at that very moment. _

_And how the hell did he do that?! What the hell was he burning?! "Mr. Garwin! Miss Brennan! What the hell are you doing in my class?" Mrs. Howard, a plump old hag of a science teacher was walking towards us._

"_Mr. Garwin" I imitated her New England accent, "said he wanted to burn down the entire school. You should have the boy admitted to a psych ward or something. The sparkle in his eyes when the fire started blazing was not healthy by any means." I smiled smugly. I hated that man called Reid Garwin. Even if he looked delicious in this light._

"_That's not true Mrs. Howard" Reid retorted. He looked over at me, and smiled? Yes, he was grinning ear to ear. "We were just about to cut into the abdomen when Miss Brennan decided she wanted to smoke." He held up a cigarette. Ooh, a cigarette. "And as she was lighting up, I was telling her that smoking is bad for the health and stuff and she just didn't listen. Instead she leaned over and lit our notes on fire." He sounded like my five year old cousin, talking about fantasy unicorns and fairies. As a matter of fact, my five year old cousin could come up with a better excuse than he did._

"_You don't believe that do you Mrs. Howard. Why the hell would I smoke?" I looked over at Reid who looked amused. I bet he gets off on this sort of thing. That cigarette did look yummy though._

"_Both of you. Detention. After school." Mrs. Howard said as she put out the fire. _

_xx_

"_Cry baby." Reid greeted, as he took his seat next to me, a few minutes before our detention was to start._

"_Pyro faggot." I glared at him._

"_What makes you think I'm gay?" He raised an eyebrow and cracked his knuckles through his fingerless gloves. How gross are those? No one wore fingerless gloves since the 1980's!_

"_You're always hanging around that boy group of yours. Nothing screams queer louder than three boy best friends and a pair of torn up finger-less gloves." Ha! I told him!_

"_I'm not gay. I've got three best friends that are like brothers to me which isn't gay. And these" He held up his half-gloved hands, "are not worn for fashion. They keep my palms warm." _

"_Or creates friction when your jacking yourself -"_

"_Alright! The two of you will be quiet for the next hour. Any 'peep' from either of you and this hour will turn into two. Any objections and this will become a weeklong affair. Your time starts now." Mrs. Howard walked into her classroom, flung her disgusting brown and worn out briefcase onto her desk, and started erasing her chalkboard. _

_A few minutes into my hell of detention with that smug little blonde brat, a note miraculously appeared in my lap. _

_**Why do you think I'm gay?**_

_**Why do you keep asking me that? **_

_**I asked you first. **_

_**Because you've got a reputation as a playboy, you stick around your friends like your glue, and you smell like Dior's Miss Dior Cherie. No straight man I know smells like that.**_

_**So I'm gay because I smell good. **_

_**No you're gay because you smell like flowers and lavender. **__**Why do you keep asking me that? **_

_**Go out with me tonight.**_

_**No thanks.**_

_**Oh come on, you'll have fun. I promise.**_

_**I'd rather die first.**_

_**What? Are you gay?**_

_**What if I am? Will you leave me alone then?**_

_**No, not at all. But are you?**_

_**Love is love Garwin. Don't judge me.**_

_**That's really hot.**_

_**Figures you'd say something like that. You know, maybe I'm not gay. Maybe I'm just saying that.**_

_**So you're bi?**_

_**Maybe, maybe not. That's none of your business anyways.**_

_**That's really hot. I say, me, you and your roommate meet in my dorm, after detention today.**_

_**I say, go to hell.**_

_**Yeah, you like that.**_

"_Detentions over. You two may leave." Mrs. Howard dismissed us. _

* * *

Cee and I both could spend countless hours just gossiping about the school's elite and shopping with our parents credit cards. On the weekends, just for fun, after we shop until we would literally drop, we'll rearrange our closets pushing last season's best (and this season's worst) towards the back. We're a bit quirky, to say the least, but we're also extremely fashionable and look really good when doing so. We're Eliza and Cee. Cee and Eliza. Best friends forever.

I've grown up in old money. My mother never worked a day in her life. My father never had to work either, but chose to at his father's law firm. I had a feeling my father worked to get away from my mother. And since he was away, I grew up as my mother's muse. Her best friend. Her shopping buddy. She taught me everything I know about the basics of shopping. What sale is good, what sale is bad, how to bargain, and those sorts of things. Money has never really been an issue for me.

At the age of eight, I had my very own credit card. At the age of eight and a quarter, I had that credit card maxed out. Even at such that fragile age, I knew that shopping was something extraordinary. Buying something, even if I didn't need it, made me feel happy. It was like crack. And I was a hardcore crack head. It's not the things I buy that really gets me off. It's the feeling I get when I buy them. Sure, I love fashion and stuff, but being able to buy my own Gucci bag is a feeling I'd love to bathe in.

I have over a hundred pairs of Steve Madden's and over sixty-seven pairs of Jimmy Choo's in just my dorm room closet. Gucci, Prada, Armani, were just the everyday men in my life. Scarf's, hats, gloves, kitten heels, peep-toes, wedges, flats, pumps, barrettes, and even a pair of matching couture leg warmers all peek out at me from behind my closet doors. Even with "old money", this stupid boarding school called Spencer's Academy, wouldn't allow a renovation to my dorm room, like the walk in closets for her and her roommate that I had proposed in front of the school board late sophomore year. Bastards. Besides, that's what my room back home is for. All the extra crap I don't need.

Anyways, I live here in Ipswich, Massachusetts, waiting for the day I graduate. Once I do so, in exactly six months, five days, and about four hours (I've never been good at math, unless you count adding in the sales tax) I will be free of this stupid New England town and I'll be making my way towards the City. I'll work as a personal shopper to support myself, probably for some really big designer outlet store, like Saks Fifth Avenue, and I'll meet a lonely yet handsome stock broker that looks identical to Brad Pitt and we'll fall in love. I'll be married in the most extravagant wedding New York City has ever seen. It will make the front page of the New York Times and I'll live happily ever after. Or something like that.

xx

"ELIZA BRENNAN!" Mrs. Howard was leaning over me with her stout and plump frame, her glasses were slipping and now hung only inches away from the tip of her nose. Her breathe smelled of garlic and cinnamon. I wanted to vomit. "Eliza Brennan, I will not have you day dreaming in my class. Detention after school for an hour. I'll see you then." Mrs. Howard still held a grudge against me. Her class had never smelled the same since freshman year. What Reid Garwin had managed to burn up was beyond me. But it still smelled horrible.

I looked around and noticed that I was the only one left in class. The bell must have rung while I was dreaming about this Fall's fashion. By the way, yellow is not the new pink. If anyone ever tells you that, slap them. You'll thank me later.

I walked out of Room 214 hurrying to my next class for the day, US History in room 218. Four rooms down, you'd think these rooms wouldn't be so spread out. But they are. Nearly a mile (okay maybe like a good three hundred feet) later, I made my way into Room 218 and sat down in my seat next to Cee, which happened to be right behind Reid Garwin, Tyler Simms, Pogue Parry, and Caleb Danvers, also known as the Sons of Ipswich. Despite the curriculum, this class was never boring. Reid always seemed to entertain me, whether he wanted to or not.

I smiled as I spat out my gum, and placed it behind Reid's left ear. He squirmed and shot up out of his seat. "What the fuck?!"

"Mr. Garwin, please refrain from using that language in my classroom and please refrain from standing about. I'll see you after school. Detention, of course." Mr. Pennyworth, the US History geek, greeted his class.

I snickered. Reid looked back and gave me the gayest glare I'd ever seen. I leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "You're giving Mr. Pennyworth a run for his money." Everyone knew Mr. Pennyworth was swinging for the other side. Everyone except for Mr. Pennyworth, who kept bragging about his Brazilian supermodel girlfriend. Despite pictures, which I'm 99 percent sure were photoshopped anyways, he wasn't fooling anyone. At least he was a stylish queer. Not like the angry, emo, queer that join a band and sings about eyeliner, while wearing a pair of their sister's skinny jeans. Sorry Pete Wentz. Didn't mean to out you.

xx

Five minutes after my detention let out, I walked with my purple satin pumps (not apart of the dress code but totally should be), towards the front doors of Anderson Hall, to indulge my nicotine craving. Ever since I can remember, seeing women smoke fascinated me. I decided to try one for myself the day after the frog/Prada handbag incident and have been hooked ever since. The way women smoke is illuminating. So delicately, and sexy. That's what I hope I look like when I smoke. Sophisticated, smart, sexy, with witty remarks and a sarcastic sense of humor. Discussing French films and the importance of life itself. Being able to comprehend Nietzsche and Socrates for that matter. Listen to Coldplay and actually like it. Instead, I cough horribly and spit up, sucking in air and perhaps a few bugs, hoping my lungs won't collapse. But I'm determined to like it. Smoking is for the cool people.

I slipped a Camel Light between my lips and started rummaging around my Fendi Spybag, (bag of the day, delicious and ultra-chic) for my lighter. "Jesus Christ," I mumbled outwards. I'm not religious, I don't care if I say the messiah's name in vain. My mother used to get mad at me for saying such things, but that only made me say them more. "God dammit!"

"Need a light?" A mystery, fingerless gloved hand, shot out from nowhere, holding up a now lit lighter.

I looked up and breathed in, inhaling the intoxicating taste of nicotine. Reid was leaning against the building, James Dean style. One leg bent, foot resting on the building, a hand in his pocket. All he needed was a leather jacket and he'd totally be James Dean's blonde twin brother.

"That's not very Catholic of you." He leaned his head back and blew a smoke ring.

"Who said I was Catholic?" I leaned my head back and tried to blow a smoke ring. Instead, I started coughing.

"Damn, that ruined my whole Catholic school girl image I had of you and Cee." Slut. Sexy slut, whose shaggy blonde hair is blowing in the mid-January Massachusetts breeze.

"You are disgusting." I replied.

"You are turned on." He was quick. He was always quick with his replies. It was as if he knew what you were going to say ahead of time, and then thought out his answers.

"Am I?" I smirked and cocked my head while holding his gaze.

"Uh. What?" So maybe my theory was wrong. Reid Garwin wasn't so quick-witted after all.

"You told me I was turned on, so I'm asking you. Am I?" Had I realized I just contradicted myself? No. Would I admit that even if I had realized it? No. So shut up.

"You're weird, you know that?" He let his cancer stick fall from his fingers and used his foot to put it out.

"I prefer quirky. Makes me sound kinky." I flicked my cigarette into the brushes and stood up, pulling my Fendi bag over my shoulder. "Thanks for the light." I said, walking away with an added swagger in my step. I imagined his head turning slightly admiring my ass from afar, but when I turned around, he wasn't there. "What is it with you and detention?" He was walking alongside me now. I screamed slightly out of surprise. Mainly out of fear.

"I've got a think for rebels." I mentally slapped myself the moment I said it. Here, Reid Garwin, Spencer's badass was standing just inches away from me, and I go and say a thing like that. I stopped walking. He didn't look worried at all. He looked amused. Or was it aroused. It was hard to tell the difference.

"You drift off" he said waving his hands in front of my face. It sounded like it could be true. It probably was. "I asked you if you were going to Nicky's later?"

"I am going to Nicky's later. Why?" I answered as I continued walking. These purple heels, satin and beautiful, were just a bit too tight. My feet felt as though they were burning, so I started walking faster. Maybe I should stick to the dress code? Maybe not, have you seen the shoes we're supposed to wear? Hideous!

"Are you going with anyone?" Reid started jogging to keep up with me. My feet were killing me. In a moment or two I wasn't sure if I was going to break off into a marathon style sprint.

"Why do you care if I'm going with anyone or not? Does _The _Reid Garwin have a little thing for me?" I half teased him. The other half desperately wanted to know if the rumors I had heard were true.

* * *

"_Oh my gawsh Cee, did you hear about Reid and Teresa breaking up?" Naveed, the biggest school gossip nerd cornered my roommate minutes before first period was about to begin. Naveed had the appearance of a chess club nerd, but she was really just socially awkward. She knew who everyone was, who was hooking up with who, and miraculously had dated Pogue Parry for a week, Freshman year, before he grew three feet, six abs, two balls, and a penis. _

"_Who didn't see that one coming. Reid only got with her because she was saving herself for marriage. Once he cracked her, which I heard that he did a few nights ago, the break up was bound to happen." She set her binder and math book down on the seat next to her. She was saving that spot for me. I had a tendency to be late to first period, almost every day. I can never figure out what to wear! Even if we have a set uniform. In all honestly, that day, I was still in my dorm room deciding on the Tiffany heart bracelet or the Fossil watch. Sadly, I went with Fossil and regretted it the entire time. What's so interesting about a watch? It wasn't digital so I couldn't read the time anyways. At least with my bracelet, I'm able to watch the sparkle illuminate on the walls. Sometimes the reflection given off would reflect that of a rainbow. I'm not sure why, but I liked it. I wore my Tiffany and Company silver heart bracelet every day since then._

"_I heard that Teresa told him she loved him and that she totally wanted to get married to him, and he was like 'No honey, I'm over you' and told her he didn't want anything to do with her." Naveed had a tendency to talk with her hands. Sometimes she looked like she was trying to sign to a deaf kid. "He made her cry and everything."_

_Cee rolled her eyes. "He does that to every girl. What makes this different?" _

_Naveed raised an eyebrow. "He happened to break up with her the day after Eliza and Bordy broke up." _

_Cee leaned in closer. "No way?"_

_Naveed smiled knowing she had Cee's full attention. "I have a theory that Reid might actually have a thing for our little red-headed friend."_

* * *

"What?" Reid looked flustered. I stopped walking/jogging and took off my heels. The grass made my feet cool off. I was now adamantly aware of the height difference between Reid and I. He was maybe six feet tall, not even that. I was like 5'5. Maybe not. I told everyone 5'5 because it made me feel taller. I was like 5'3 and a half. Maybe not. I have a tendency to lie sometimes.

"Does Reid Garwin have a crush on me?" I teased him, as I started walking again, with my heels in my hand.

"Reid Garwin doesn't have a crush on anyone." I frowned. That's not the answer I wanted to hear. But I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Why is Reid Garwin referring to himself in the third person?" I opened the doors to Spencer's co-ed dorm halls.

"I was mocking you." He sounded annoyed and walked in. I followed.

"I think I hit a nerve." I hit the up button on the elevator doors. We waited in silence. After what had seemed like eternity, the doors flew open and out walked Kira Snyder hand in hand with her new boyfriend Aaron Abbot, and tagging behind those two were Ryan Bael, and my ex-boyfriend Bordy Becklin.

"Hi Eliza." Ryan called as the group walked by us. Ryan was never the intelligent one. I think he ate paint chips when he was younger. Lead-infused paint chips.

"Hey Ryan." I said, walking into the empty elevator, followed by Reid. I looked over my shoulder and saw Bordy turn back around. I missed him. Tons.

The elevator doors shut and I kept my focus on my bare feet. I was in need of a pedicure. My toes looked hideous. "Are you going to Nicky's later?" I asked Reid, without looking up. I knew what his answer was, because he was always at Nicky's. And so was Bordy.

"Yup." He sounded tense. I looked up and he reminded me of a wax figurine you'd see at those wax museums. He was standing upright barely moving except for his chest, which was moving with every inhale and exhale he took. His blue eyes were fixed on the elevator doors.

"Are you going with anyone?" The wax figure took on a human form, and looked over at me, studying my expression for a few moments before answering.

"Just the boys." His eyes held my gaze. He was stunning in a grotesque sort of way. The way Naveed described his womanizing was a bit of a turn off but I could see why all the girls couldn't resist him. He was beautiful.

"Want to go…" I couldn't believe I was doing this… "with me?" The elevator doors opened and a tiny bell sounded. I followed Reid out and we began walking down the hall together. We were neighbors. He lived two dorms down from me. Fate maybe? No, just annoyance.

"Will Cee be joining us, because I've never had a three-some before." I rolled my eyes. Figures he think he'd get lucky. Truth is, Bordy was always at Nicky's, and if he saw me there with Reid, he might realize what a huge mistake he made by breaking up with me three months ago. And then he'd tell me he wanted me back and then we'd live happily ever after.

"No, just the two of us." I stated firmly. I was no pushover.

"It's the three of us or my answer is no." Okay, maybe I wasn't a pushover until now.

"Fine." I agreed, and he smiled. "We're not having sex with you though." I turned my key into the lock of my dorm room.

"You're saying that now..." He said but was cut off when I shut the door in his face. "Pick you both up at 6!" He yelled through the door.

"What was that about?" Cee looked up at me through a pile of cardigan sweaters.

"Get ready, we're going with Reid to Nicky's." I said, pushing my way over to my closet and rummaging through my selections.

* * *

"_You are not like I thought you would be." Bordy was sitting against the hood of his red '69 Chevelle. _

"_What do you mean?" I tilted my head up and looked at him questioningly. _

"_I thought you would be this ditzy, stuck up, bitchy snob. But you're not. You're like the opposite." He smiled down at me. He looked absolutely perfect._

"_Well, you're not an asshole like your friend Aaron is." I complimented him. It was a compliment too. Aaron was the school prick. Everyone hated Aaron except for Kira, Ryan, and Bordy._

"_You do have a very colorful vocabulary too." He laughed. And then he leaned down and kissed me, softly. If it were possible, doves would be flying around us and Ill Divo would magically start playing out of nowhere, but it wasn't possible. Instead, I found myself falling in love with one of the most amazing men I had ever met. _

* * *

"Did you hear anything I was just saying?" Cee was standing in front of me, both hands on her hips. Usually when she stands like this she is angry.

"Sorry, I was thinking of something else." I wasn't about to tell her I was reminiscing about my ex boyfriend. Truth is, she'd be even more mad. It's been three months since Bordy broke up with me, and rumor has it that he's moved on with some trash down the hall in Room 818, named Ashley. How common is that name?

"Eliza! I can't believe it! Reid asked you out and you're bringing me with you?!"

"Technically, I asked him out and he wanted the two of us to go, because he wants to have a three-some for the first time." I corrected her while pulling out a beautiful flowered Georgio Armani ensemble. Perfect. Now I just need the perfect shoes. I leaned down and began going through my collection of dressier pumps. I scanned across a pair of white satin peep-toe pumps. Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Not sure if the disclaimer is necessary. If you don't know which characters I don't own, please slap yourself repeatedly. Xx Ella  
P.S. A quick thank you to princessoffndrknes06 for being my one and only reviewer! You rock!!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Six o'clock came around and Cee and I looked perfect together. I was wearing my flowery sun-dress, complimented with the pair of peep-toe pumps, a white handbag of Cee's that she claimed was vintage, and my signature Tiffany bracelet. I looked brilliant, if I must say so myself. Cee looked radiant in a pink sundress with a matching pink hand bag, and pink and black ballet flats. I had a feeling we were a bit overdressed but who cares right? We're Eliza and Cee!

One knock on the door later, I felt the butterflies in my stomach begin to flutter. I opened the door to see Reid, in his usual worn out jeans, black hoodie and matching beanie, and his oh so gay fingerless gloves. Even in rags, he looked pretty damn good. But we'll spare him that last detail.

"You two ready?" He was leaning against the doorframe. I wanted to speak, I just couldn't. Forming words is easy for me. Forming words when a six foot blonde beauty is standing in front of you, is harder than it sounds.

"Close your mouth, you're drooling." Cee pushed past me, speaking loud enough I know Reid had heard. I shook my head and shut the door, locking it. She was only feeding his swollen ego.

I walked in silence, as Reid and Cee walked in front of me, towards Cee's white Jeep Wrangler. Apparently Reid didn't have a his '67 Black Ford Mustang because his parents took it away from him. I couldn't hear him answer as Cee had asked him why they had taken it away. Instead, my attention was focused on Reid's swagger. He was overly confident, and the way he walked, exaggerated that. He walked as if he had a purpose, a destination to get to. I walked hoping I wouldn't fall flat on my face, because I was usually in heels. Did I forget to mention that I'm short?

"Do you want shotgun?" Reid turned and asked me as we walked up to Cee's jeep.

"You're actually going to give me shotgun?" I asked amazed.

"No." He said sitting down in the front seat. "I just wanted to know if you wanted it or not." He smirked.

I lit up a cigarette and sat in the back. This was going to one long night, that's for sure.

A few minutes into the car-ride New Kids On The Block's "Hang Tough" came on and Cee and I blasted it up and sang along to it, at the top of our lungs. I think Reid was annoyed, because not too long into the song he turned the radio off and told us that he needed a drink first.

I leaned forward so that my mouth was inches away from his ear, and whispered "I don't think you can handle the two of us if you're drinking." I know that boy was freaking out because he didn't respond. Instead, his gaze met mine through the passenger visor mirror, and I watched him bite on his lower lip. I sat back and lit up another Camel Light. The way I was smoking, I was going to need another pack soon. Very soon.

Cee responded to the tension in the car by turning the radio back on, just in time to hear Wilson Phillips' "Hold On." Another classic. Cee and I made eye contact in the rearview mirror before belting our hearts out. I could hardly hear Reid groan as Cee and I sang as loud and as horribly as we could. If only Nicky would have a Karaoke night sometime. His profits would shoot through the roof and Cee and I would finally be able to show off our mad karaoke skills. We were horrible singers, and we knew it. But it didn't stop us from singing that's for sure. Hilary Duff ain't got shit on us.

Talk about perfect timing. Just as the song had ended Nicky's came into view. Cee pulled into a parking space and the three of us got out.

"My ears, are they bleeding?" Reid asked just before Cee walked into the bar. I shook my head. I was nervous. I knew he was just kidding but I couldn't help let the anxiety get the best of me. Bordy was probably already inside, with another girl, dancing suggestively with her. They'd play a game of pool, have a few drinks (Bordy has a fake I.D.), and then head back to her dorm room and play naked twister. That's how Bordy was. Predictable. But I missed him so much. I missed the way he would kiss my nose in the morning, how he'd run down to the cafeteria and grab a cup of coffee, only to make it exactly how I liked it, not too much cream and just a pinch of sugar. I missed the way he held my hand, I missed the way he said my name, and I really missed the warm body laying next to me every night. Cee was awesome, but she could never be that warm body that I needed.

"You okay?" I looked around and realized that Cee had already entered the bar, and it was just Reid and I standing outside. I felt my face flush with embarrassment.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I'm a liar. "Do you have a fake I.D?"

He smiled and pushed me inside.

xx

An hour and three apple martini's later, I was having a blast. Reid and I were playing a game of pool against Cee, and Reid's friend Tyler. They were winning, mainly because I was sloshed and kept hitting in solids, when we were playing stripes. It also just so happened that Bordy was not there. But I found myself glancing at the door every so often, hoping I'd see him walk in alone, and then profess his undying love for me.

I turned around, and grabbed Reid's hand. "Reid, _darling_," I wasn't purposely slurring my words. "One more martini, please?" I asked blinking my eyes, hoping I'd look irresistible.

"Are you okay?" He looked at me, worriedly. "You keep blinking your eyes, do you have a tick?"

"Just shut up and get me that damn martini!" I shouted. Why couldn't I pull off those irresistible blinking eyes all the movie stars could?

Reid obliged and ran off towards the bar.

"You should really go easy on the drinks." Tyler spoke, as he sunk in a solid. Tyler was the lost puppy of the group. I say that because he tagged along with his three other friends, like a lost puppy would do to a group of friendly strangers. Tyler was cute, in a youthful way, and I was sure he would grow up to be quite attractive. However, as friendly and nice as Tyler was, he still looked like he was fifteen years old.

"You should just shut up, blue eyes." I answered him. Maybe I was an angry drunk. Or maybe my anxiety was getting the best of me. But my good mood turned into a sour one when I noticed Bordy trailing into Nicky's with that blonde bimbo on his arm. Ashley.

"Here's your martini, _darling_." Reid said, handing over a clear glass full of a yellow liquid. I drank it down in one gulp.

"I need a smoke." I said to no one in particular and let myself out of Nicky's back door.

xx

I sat down on the ground and leaned my head against the wall, yes I was still wearing my Georgio Armani dress, but I was too hammered to care. I just saw the man I still love walk into Nicky's with a slut attached to his arm. I'm surprised I didn't cry right then and there. I took my last cigarette from the box and lit up. A few puffs later, Reid had made an appearance and sat down next to me, lighting a cigarette up for himself.

"Am I pretty?" I was still hammered and I'm sure it sounded more like "am I purdy?" but I don't care.

"You're beautiful."

I turned and looked at him. Reid must have known I was shocked because he shrugged his shoulders and kept on smoking. "I know you only wanted to come with me because you saw Bordy in the elevators at school today." I took another long puff and let the smoke linger in my lungs before exhaling. Reid was right. Ever since I saw Bordy today all I could think about was him. "And I noticed the moment you left for your smoke break was the moment he arrived with Ashley." So Ashley was her name. What a common stupid name that was. Ashley. How original.

"He broke up with me because he said I was too clingy." Another puff and another exhale. "I told him I loved him and he told me he didn't want that type of commitment." I'm not sure why I'm telling Reid this, but he doesn't seem to care, and I'm hammered so I might as well tell him everything. "A few days before we broke up, I saw him making out with Kira. I sort of knew then that what we had wasn't going to last. And when we broke up, I thought I was going to be okay. So for the past three months I've been telling myself that I don't miss him and that I want to move on." I threw the cigarette stub in the middle of the street. "But I saw him walk in here tonight and I guess I just realized that I missed him more than I thought." I leaned my head back against and closed my eyes.

"Maybe you don't miss him. Maybe you just miss being in a relationship." I opened one eye and noticed that Reid, was staring off into the alley as he spoke. I studied his features. Reid wasn't such a badass as everyone thinks. This boy does have a sensitive side. I would know because I've seen it many times before. I sat there wondering if he's let his guard down with anyone else? Maybe he just hasn't found anyone to share that side of him with yet? Maybe he already has...

* * *

_"Alright baby, guess what I have?" I looked over at Bordy who was holding out a small black package. It looked like some sort of candy wrapper._

_"Umm. What is it?" I had never seen anything like that in my life. I wondered if it was some sort of new Salt Water Taffy-like candy. I love Salt Water Taffy. _

_"I'll give you three hints." His voice was high with excitement. He reminded me of a little kid on Christmas day, wanting to open all of his presents but had to wait, for his parents to wake up. "One, it's cherry flavored."_

_Cherry salt water taffy is delicious. _

_"Two, it's said to never lose its flavor." _

_So what? Was Willy Wonka making taffy now?_

_"Three, it's ribbed for your pleasure."_

* * *

"Reid!" I started laughing. He looked over at me with a blank expression. "That's the gayest thing I've heard you say!" He started laughing and that only made me laugh even harder. "Seriously, Reid Garwin is supposed to be this womanizing play boy but I think deep down you're really queer." I teased him.

"I'm not gay Eliza." He was serious. One minute he was laughing the next he wasn't. This boy has like split personalities.

"Oh please!" I chuckled. "How else would you explain what you just said?" I teased him.

"Maybe I just haven't found someone I wanted to settle down with?" Touche.

"Or maybe you have and you just won't admit it?" I burped. It wasn't like a girly, hiccup burp. No, it was a loud man burp. It was disgusting and totally ruined the moment. And after I burped, I laughed, which only made Reid laugh. And then I passed out.

I'm a _light_ social drinker.

xx

I woke up the next morning, in my bed which is located in my dorm room.I leaned over and squinted at the light. Cee was up and was writing furiously in her journal. "What happened?" My voice cracked and came out deeper than I had intended it too.

"You passed out cold last night. Thankfully you were with Reid and he was able to carry you to my car and then to your bed." Cee didn't even look up once while writing. Cee kept a journal, which I had tried to read once only to get slapped in the face, that she wrote in every night or morning in this case. I wondered what she was writing down now.

"Is that it? I passed out and Reid carried me here?" My voice was starting to sound like my normal, upbeat, squeaky-like voice.

"Yes, that's it." Still, no glance up. When she wrote it was as if she was in a trance. I wished I had a hobby other than shopping to keep me occupied like Cee had her writing.

"Did he say anything to you while I was passed out?" I'm not sure why I was so eager to know every little detail. Reid Garwin, was well Reid Garwin. And he wasn't really boyfriend material… and did I just say boyfriend material? What the hell was going on with me? Why am I thinking about Reid like this? I needed a smoke and a bourbon STAT.

"He mentioned something about buying you aspirin and coffee in the morning but he was unusually silent the entire ride home." Cee looked up and must have noticed the expression on my face. "Oh my god! You like the rebel!" She shouted.

"No!" I could feel my eyes grow wide. "No I do not. I would never allow myself to like a slut like that." It was true, Reid was known around school for getting into the ladies pants. I mean, he was hot so I'm sure it wasn't any trouble for him to do so, but I'd prefer my men without any sexually transmitted diseases. I don't really remember much of last night other than telling Reid about Bordy.

"Alright fine, you don't like Reid. But you're only fooling yourself." I hated Cee sometimes.

I decided to fight my aching head and pulled the covers away from me. It was Saturday morning, err mid-afternoon, and I had the rest of the day to wallow in my self-pity. I decided to throw on a pair of BEBE sweats, tie my hair back, and grab a quick cup of coffee in the cafeteria. Hopefully, I'll be just in and out and no one will recognize me.

I opened the door and peeked my head out. Coast was clear. I ran down to the cafeteria, paid for my coffee, and ran upstairs. Thankfully, no one saw me on my trip back either. Maybe the stars and planets were aligned for me today. I opened the door and nearly died on the spot. Reid was in my room, staring at me, and I had no make up on. I hadn't even showered either. I felt like a mess and I was sure that I looked like one too.

Reid was dressed in all black (go figure), looking sexy, chic, and did I say sexy? His hair was actually combed, and slightly gelled, no gloves, no jeans, just a black button down shirt and black dress pants. He looked like he came straight out of a rebel-like Abercrombie and Fitch catalog. I wondered where he was going dressed like that.

"Good Afternoon Sunshine." He smiled a stupid Reid smile and sat back down on my bed.

"Good Afternoon Sunshine." I mocked him and took a sip of my coffee, sitting down on top of him.

"Get off me!" He practically screamed. I tried to hide my shock. Why would Reid get upset over a girl sitting on top of him? I'm not that bad, am I?

"You're on _my_ bed." I reminded him. I liked teasing Reid.

"Fine, but if you're going to sit on me, then I get to do this." He said while running his free arm down the length of my back, cupping my backside, and giving a not so light squeeze.

My eyes grew wide and I shot straight up, coffee flying all over the carpet in front of me. "Dammit Reid, look at what you made me do!"

"I didn't make you do anything." He stood up and walked over to Cee's bed, picking up a paper bag. "I brought you a muffin, _muffin_." He smirked, while handing out a gigantic blueberry pastry that smelled delicious. Does he really think that smirk can fix everything? Mmm, I want that muffin!

"Oh honey, you shouldn't have!" I teased, while grabbing the muffin, and shoving a huge portion into my mouth.

"I'm gonna go out for a smoke." Reid stopped playing along. He was weird like that. One minute he's one way, the next he's completely different.

"Wait," I still had a huge piece of muffin in my mouth. "Can I bum off of you. I need to buy a new pack." Without waiting for him to answer, I linked my arm with his, and set off towards the exit.

* * *

_I closed my eyes and let the music drown out any doubts. I could feel him hovering above me and I wasn't too sure he knew what he was doing either. I silently wished we had waited a little longer, but temptation was too seductive. He was irresistible._

_Hips against hips, lips against lips, the two of us were in sync with each other. Gasping and moaning could probably be heard down the halls but I didn't care. All I cared about was this man, above me. Bordy was my everything. I looped my arms in between his and held on to his shoulders, pulling him closer to me, and moaning out his name. This was perfect. We were perfect together._

_As soon as it had started, it had ended. I didn't feel any different the next morning, just sore from the waist down. I turned around and stared at his perfect form laying next to me. He looked peaceful when he was sleeping. _

_He looked marvelous._

* * *

"Why are you so quiet?" I asked a silent Reid, sitting next to me on the cement steps outside. He was staring off into space and I wondered if he too, had a vivid imagination.

"Just thinking" he handed me the cigarette he had just lit. He looked so different, dressed in black rather than just in jeans. Suddenly I was aware of the fact that I was wearing sweats and no make up. I pulled my hoodie up over my head and prayed that he didn't notice.

"Why are you all dressed up?"

"Have things to do." So he was being evasive. I felt like prying.

"What sort of things?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Things with the family. Why all the questions?" He was the one to raise the eyebrow.

"You're not talking much." It was true. His answers were short and he was unusually quiet. He changed the subject. Obviously, he didn't want to talk about his family thing.

"Feeling any better?" He took a long drag on his cig.

"Just a killer headache but I'll live." I was the one to take the long drag on my cigarette.

"I brought over some aspirin. I left it on Cee's bed, so you should be set." He stood up.

I was getting nervous. Why? I'm not sure. Reid was always just a friend to me. Sure, he was a pain in the ass most of the time, but he was never more than just a friend. Since I've known him, we'd tease each other mercilessly, and that was sort of our thing. And I could never see that changing. Even if Reid had grown up into quite a beautiful man. "Thanks for that." My voice never faltered.

"Yeah, sure." He looked off into space again. "I only did it because I promised Cee I'd bring some stuff by for you last night, so that's why I came over today." Okay, so maybe Reid was a beautiful man. But he was still an ass.

I rolled my eyes and stormed off back into the dorms. The nerve he had! Who the hell did he think he was? I'm Eliza, I'm funny (sort-of), I'm smart (sort-of), I have a flawless sense of fashion (I really do), and when I want to be, I can be extremely pretty. Sure, right now in my BEBE sweats and unwashed hair, I was a little questionable, but I clean up nicely. I clean up very nicely! I was no Tori Spelling.

xx

I'm not sure why I noticed this but Kira's hair looked like it hadn't been combed in weeks. It was frizzy, dyed a fake red, and her ends were totally split. I could probably throw in a piece of balled up paper and she wouldn't find it for a good few weeks or so. But for some reason, she had something that Bordy wanted. Something I didn't have. The feeling in the pit of my stomach, when I saw him making out with her a few days befre we broke up, was a feeling I hoped to never feel again. Unfortunately, every time I look at either Kira or Bordy I feel that disturbing pain in my tummy and my heart breaks all over again.

I was sitting in first period math, in between Cee and Naveed, not paying attention to the lecture. All I could think about what Kira and her ugly hair. What was it that she had that I didn't? Sure my boobs could be a little bigger but they were still bigger than hers! And perky too! Was it my ass? Could it be my ass?

I needed more cigarettes, badly. Reid was my hook up. I wasn't eighteen yet and all the store owners around Ipswich knew my family. Reid was the only go to guy to get that sort of thing. He'd been supplying my Camel Lights for three years now. But I still wasn't on speaking terms with him since Saturday. It was Tuesday now and my withdrawals were starting to get the best of me. I decided to suck it up and satisfy my nicotine fix.

xx

I found Reid sitting with his "friends" at a table outside during lunch. It was freezing, being Mid-January, but that didn't seem to stop them. The sun was out, shining bright despite the chilling air.

"No man, I'm telling you the new swimmer from Hastings is overrated." I heard Pogue spew out between chewing his salad.

"Dude, I've seen him and he really is good." Tyler counter argued. Who knew Tyler Simms had the balls to argue with anyone? That boy would blush furiously and run if he made eye contact with the female species.

I coughed to make my presence known. Reid turned around and winked at me. "Not now, love. I just finished with Justine and I need my fuel." He pointed to his food. "Call me and we'll do it later." I heard a few chuckles from behind him. I wasn't a fan of his friends. Well, his friends were okay, it was their girlfriends I didn't like. Kate Tunney and Sarah Wenham are BITCHES. All capitals too because they don't deserve the lowercase letters.

"Do they know," I pointed to his friends behind him, "that our couplings consist of reciting Edgar Allen Poe, watching America's Next Top Model, and writing fan letters to Ryan Seacrest?"

Tyler nearly choked on his water, and I could have sworn I heard Caleb chuckle. Reid's face turned a light shade of pink and he stood up and pulled me out of earshot from his group of friends.

"Did I embarrass you?" I was amused. I had never seen Reid turn a shade of pink in my entire lifetime. Although it didn't last for more than thirty seconds I loved every moment of it.

"Shut up, what do you want?" He was annoyed. I loved annoying him too.

"I need my smokes." I pulled out a twenty from my dark olive Coach bag. Today was Coach day.

"Can't. I've got a meet after school and then I really am meeting Justine later." I frowned.

"Justine? Not Justine Baker? The brunette that had lice in the fourth grade?" Gross. I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"What? Are you serious?" He didn't look annoyed anymore. He looked pissed off.

"What do you mean?" I was confused. Reid never got angry with me. We always knew when to back off and shut up.

"Look, I can't get your cigarette's now, but I'll get them after the meet okay?" He had one hand in his pocket and the other was behind his neck. He looked frustrated. I wasn't sure why. How hard was it to stop and get a pack of smokes? I give him a twenty for a pack of smokes that cost only five and he keeps the change. What's the big deal? He does this for everyone. He's done this for me for the past three years. What's the problem now? Does little old Justine have a problem with me?

* * *

_"Oh, look who's decided to show up!" Kate was a bitch. We were assigned groups in English class last year and I happened to be assigned to Kate and Sarah's group. We were supposed to meet in the library at five, but I couldn't decide if I should wear my hair up or down. It was 5:15 meaning I was only fifteen minutes late. I would have been thirty if I knew she was going to act like this. _

_"Sorry, something came up." I wasn't really lying. But I wasn't really sorry either. _

_"Were you with Reid?" Sarah giggled, while flipping to the next page in our English textbook. She was Kate's bitch. She was like Kate's Tyler. Kate being Reid. Why the hell am I comparing Kate to Reid?_

_"No, I wasn't with Reid. I have a boyfriend." I reminded her. _

_"Bordy really doesn't count as boyfriend material." Kate chimed in. "Plus, everyone knows how you've got this thing for Reid." Words could not describe how much I hated Kate Tunney at that very moment. I didn't have a thing for Reid. No way in hell!_

_"I don't like Reid." I simply stated. "And I sure as hell don't like you." I opened up my composition book and began writing furiously. Luckily, Kate didn't say much after that._

* * *

It was a few minutes past eleven and Reid had yet to show up with my smokes. I was trying desperately to not pull at my hair, pick at my nails, or bang my head against the wall. I could not focus on my homework at all that night. My mind kept wondering if Justine watched Reid at his swim meet. Did they meet up afterwards at Nicky's and have dinner together? Did he introduce her to his friends as his girlfriend? Was he with her right now?

My mind wandered the clock separating my side of the room from Cee's. Ticking away, 11:07 became 11:27. My night seemed only to be getting longer. No knock on the door. No phone call. Cee was fast asleep, snoring into her pillow. She was perfectly content being single. She was so confident in herself that she once told me she never wants to get married. She said she'd rather grow into an old maid than to turn into someone's housewife. And I admired her for that. I, on the other hand, was a miserable single. I loved loving Bordy. And I loved it when I knew he loved me. But he didn't love me anymore. I was destined to be all alone.

Sooner, rather than later, my eyelids started to flutter and I realized that I must have drifted off, into a dreamless sleep. A faint knocking was heard at the door and I sat up, glancing at the clock. 2:14 in the morning. Reid had never smuggled in my smokes this late (or early) in the night. This was an all-new record.

I slowly made my way to the door, my feet freezing as they padded across the cold floorboards of my dorm room. Without even looking through the peephole I opened the door and stuck my hand out. I didn't want an explanation. I didn't want to argue. I just wanted my smokes. A few moments passed and nothing. My hand was still empty when I brought it back into the room. I opened the door a little further and poked my head outside. My eyes grew wide as I took in the familiar sight of my ex-boyfriend, standing in a jean jacket and matching pants. He looked like a high-class hill-billy.

Bordy.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Not sure if the disclaimer is necessary. If you don't know which characters I don't own, please slap yourself repeatedly. Xx Ella  
P.S. And another huge thank you to my reviewers, YES it's PLURAL. So thank you to **princessoffndrknes06****, ****SinisterShadows****, ****Arinna Black****, ****not-so-average-07**, and **TragicCure**!  
**Thank you all mucho!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Sorry," I said looking at my hands, "I thought you were someone else."

He looked at me with caution. His expression was unreadable. I hated that about Bordy. I could never guess at what he was thinking. He was too mysterious, if that ever existed. He was too mysterious for his own good.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He tilted his head to the right when he asked me. It was a habit of his, tilting his head to the right. When he was studying, when he was kissing, even when he was staring off into space, he would tilt his head to the right. It was cute at first, but now it annoyed the hell out of me.

"Cee's sleeping, if we're going to talk it has to be out here." I was very aware of my lack of clothing. I was wearing a very short pair of juicy couture shorts and a wife beater with the word_ fabulous_ sprinkled on with sequins. I was also very aware of how lame that shirt is, but what can I say, I've got a think for sparkles.

"Okay, well umm…" he ran a hand through his short brown hair. "I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for everything that has happened and I was wondering if we could still be friends?"

He just wanted to be friends. There it was. Out in the open. Bordy didn't want me back. No, he had Ashley now. Instead, he just wanted to be my friend. AKA he wants to get into my pants without anyone knowing. A friend with benefits. How very Reid Garwin of him!

Was Ashley not putting out? Or was Bordy really missing my presence? I don't think I'll ever know the answer to that question and I really don't think I want to. Instead, I shrugged and pulled him into a hug. A friendly hug. God, I missed this so much.

"Of course Bordy. But if you'll excuse me," I pulled away from him, "I'm freezing out here and I'm very tired." I smiled the fakest smile I could muster. I didn't want to be his friend. I wanted to be his girlfriend, again! What God have I pissed off?

"Sure, I'll let you go. I'll see you around then." He smiled and my heart nearly melted. I missed him desperately.

"Of course." I answered him and made my way back into my dorm room without glancing back.

I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I wanted to die. But I mostly wanted Bordy to love me again.

I crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over me. A few moments later, a loud knock at my door sounded. I threw my covers over my feet and nearly ran to the door. This better be something good or I'll kill someone. Bordy better be on the other side of that door with a bouquet of white roses and a boom box playing Savage Garden or I WILL kill someone.

I opened the door a little too quickly, because it slammed against the wall and bounced back, slamming in my face. I sighed and opened the door again, slowly. "Bordy, look it's really late and I just want to sleep-" My eyes adjusted and I saw that it was Reid who was standing there, looking like he just got out of bed. With Justine.

"Bordy?" he started walking into the dorm room but I pushed him back. Cee was sleeping. I walked outside and lightly shut the door behind me.

"Sorry, he was just here a few minutes ago and I thought you were him." I was tired, and I could feel the sleep in my eyes. "Do you have my smokes?" I handed out my hand and was surprised when Reid, forcefully slammed a fresh pack of Camel Lights into the palm of my right hand. "What the fuck is that for?" Words of advice: Don't mess with me when I'm tired.

"Why was Bordy here?" His voice was rising. Was Reid angry?

"He came by to say he was sorry." I really didn't have the energy to argue. All I wanted was a smoke and a night full of sleep.

"So what, that's it then?"

What was he talking about. "What's what then?" I was confused. I had never seen Reid get so angry after delivering my smokes.

His eyes were a darker shade of blue. His brows were set very low and his jaw was tight. He looked at me, in the creepiest way you could imagine, before turning around and stomping away. Yes, stomping. He was acting like a five year old. I watched as he opened his dorm room door and looked over at me again. "Get your cigarette's from someone else from now on." He said harshly before slamming his door shut.

I stood there shocked for a few seconds before grabbing a hoodie and throwing it on as I made my way outside to smoke.

One cigarette turned into two. Two turned into three before I made my way back inside. I still had no idea what that whole incident with Reid was about. But more importantly, who was I going to get to buy me cigarette's from now on?

xx

"So what are you guys doing for Valentine's day?" Naveed asked us during our lab in science class. We were supposed to be adding sodium to some other element but I never liked chemistry enough to pay attention. Thankfully, Naveed was as smart as she looked and did all the work for us.

"We're grabbing a large pizza and watching movies in our dorm room. Want to join us?" Cee answered while pushing up her plastic goggles.

Cee and I agreed, because we were single, Valentine's day was a day of binge eating and sappy Meg Ryan movies. We also changed Valentine's day to ValenDOOM's day and decided only to wear the color black for the entire day.

"Sure, it sounds like it will be fun."

My attention wasn't focused on the chemistry lab or the conversation going on before me. It was turned to the stupid blonde that had been ignoring me for the past week and a half. He was sitting at his lab table, with the ugly Justine sitting in his lap. I had the biggest urge to throw the sodium Naveed was holding into Justine's face. I laughed as I pictured her melting like the Wicked Witch did at the end of the Wizard of Oz after being doused with water.

"What's so funny?" Naveed asked. Clearly my attention span was limited because I didn't answer her. Instead I focused on the way she scrunched her nose while Reid kissed her cheek.

"What a fucking dumbass." Reid and Justine turned around and faced me. I guess I hadn't realized I had said that out loud.

I met their perturbed gazes and smiled.

"Miss Brennan!" Mrs. Howard's treacherous voice greeted my ears. "That language is unacceptable. Apologize to Miss Baker and I'll see you after school for detention."

Justine snickered. I hated her with a passion.

"No."

Oh my God, I can't believe I just said that. What the hell was I thinking?

"No?" Mrs. Howard questioned. "What do you mean 'no'?" She crossed her arms and stared at me.

"I'm not sorry." I looked over at Justine and noted the shocked expression on her face. "You _are _a fucking dumbass." Reid looked livid. Justine looked clueless. I don't think anyone has ever said anything like that to her before.

"Eliza Brennan! The Provost's office! RIGHT NOW!" Mrs. Howard's face had turned a deep shade of red.

I looked over at Reid and smirked at him, avoiding everyone's else shocked stares. I picked up my Louis Vuitton purse, threw the plastic goggles at the blackboard, and made my way to Provost Higgins's office.

xx

I looked over the rack of newest addition to Addison's clothing line. No one, not even the richest of New York City's elite, had been able to browse this collection. My mother, as evil as she could be, had gone to school with Addison. They weren't friends like Cee and I were but they knew each other well enough for Addison to let my mother have first dibs on her chic new collection.

I pulled out the yellow mini-dress I had my eye on. Size two. Perfect. I checked the tag. 1140. Beautiful and expensive. My kind of mini-dress.

I kept pulling items out from their hangers. I was determined to shop until I felt better. Being suspended from campus for three days could have its perks, right?

"Eliza, darling, look at this." My mother pulled out a white tank top, with lacy chiffon detail and a gold pleated tie around the middle. It looked fantastic.

"I'll take it." I didn't hesitate to answer. Shopping always made me feel better. Until now. I couldn't stop thinking about Justine and Reid. The way she scrunched her nose, as if in disgust, when Reid kissed her. Why would he waste his time with trash like her?

Addison emerged from behind the counter. She was a striking blonde. Tall, beautiful, big breasts, huge grey eyes. She was divorced with two young daughters, but I had a feeling she had no trouble pulling dates. She looked like she stepped off the cover of a Vogue magazine.

"How is everything coming along?" She sounded like Samantha from Sex and the City. Thankfully she didn't dress like her.

"Wonderfully, right Eliza?" My mother nudged me in the back with her index finger.

"Yes" I answered fakely. Addison had great fashion taste. However, her new fashion line wasn't as good as her previous ones. But I could never mention that.

"You're eyes are striking, do you know that my dear?" Addison brought her hand to my chin and lifted my head.

"Thank you." I smiled. I was uncomfortable.

"Have you ever thought of botox?" She raised an eyebrow.

Botox? I'm only seventeen! "No, I haven't." I tried to hide the annoyance in my voice. Figures, she'd find some flaw with me. I looked over at my mom who was conveniently browsing through the rack of clothing.

"Well, when you do, just let me know. I know a fabulous doctor that owes me a favor." She winked. I didn't want to know what kind of favor he owed her.

* * *

_"Stop it, those are mine!" I couldn't stop crying even if I wanted to. Those were my Disney crayons and stupid Kate stole them from me. "Don't break them." I pleaded with her. Even at the age of eight, Kate was an asshole. _

_"They're mine now and I'll do whatever I want with them." And to emphasize her point, she took the Princess Jasmine Olive Green crayon and broke it in half. I cried louder._

_"No!" I screamed but Miss Hart didn't seem to hear me. She was too busy tending to Aaron, who was crying over a bruised knee. _

_"What will you give me if I stop?" Kate taunted, and brought out the Ariel Red crayon and snapped it in half._

_"Kate!" Came a whiney voice from behind me. "Give it back to her." It was Pogue Parry, or Pogo as the kids liked to call him. He was wearing a Spiderman t-shirt and matching Velcro shoes. The poor boy, even in the second grade, still couldn't tie his shoes, so his parents made him wear Velcro instead. _

_"Shut up Pogo." She screamed and pulled out the Sleeping Beauty Magenta crayon. My eyes grew wide. Sleeping Beauty was my favorite Disney character. And magenta was my favorite color._

_"DON'T!" I screamed as she held the crayon above her head dramatically with both hands. _

_Before she could snap the crayon in two, a blonde boy wearing overalls and a black stocking cap snatched the crayon out of her hand. _

_Kate turned around in surprised and ran off towards Miss Hart. "Miss Hart! Reid stole my crayons!" I heard her crying. _

_Reid walked over, the package of broken Crayolas in one hand and the Sleeping Beauty crayon in the other. "Here." He threw the crayons at me and stormed off towards Miss Hart who was now calling after him._

* * *

I waited outside of Addison's boutique while my mom paid for our stuff and Addison boxed it up. I pulled out a cigarette, and walked towards the back alley. Spending an entire day with my mother was bearable. Spending three days, back to back, shopping with my mother was not so bearable. Shopping was amazing. But for the past three days I couldn't stop thinking about Reid. Reid was making shopping miserable for me. Why the hell was I thinking about him?

I pulled out my cell phone and checked my text messages. I had three unread messages, all from Bordy. I opened the first one and it was a stupid chain message. The second, was the same text message as the first one. Bordy wasn't very bright. The third and last message asked when I was coming back to school. I replied and told him that I'd be back tomorrow and put my phone back into my purse. I couldn't focus on Bordy anymore. He just wanted to be friends. And I couldn't focus on Reid anymore. He didn't even want to be friends. So instead, I focused on my cigarette until I heard my mother's voice calling out for me.

In a panic, I quickly dropped my cigarette, popped an altoid into my mouth, and sprayed on perfume, all while running out from behind the alley to meet her. I was getting too good at this.

* * *

_"I have assigned you partners for this project. You will work together to raise your egg baby for the entire week." Mr. Stearns, the freshman science teacher began. School had started three weeks ago and he was already throwing a week-long assignment at us. They didn't call Spencer's a prep school for nothing. _

_Our project was to haul along an emptied eggshell all weeklong. To classes, swim meets, cheerleading practice, and so forth. It was supposed to teach us the responsibilities of being a parent. Yes, we were supposed to learn all of that by carrying around an empty egg shell._

_"Naveed, you will be working with Pogue." I heard Mr. Stearns call out. I knew Naveed had a thing for Pogue. She'd always blush like crazy when he was around. I looked down at his feet and laughed. Velcro shoes! Hah._

_"Cecile, you will be working with Caleb." It was weird hearing Cee being called by her full-name. For a minute I was wondering who Cecile was. It was a blonde moment. Even if I'm a red-head._

_"Kate you will be paired with Tyler." Kate was the biggest bitch Spencer's had the privilege of knowing. Poor Tyler. The shy kids always get screwed._

_"Kira you will be working with Bordy." Kira sat in front of me. I hated her with a passion. And I hated her even more when it was announced that she was getting to work with Bordy. The Bordy Becklin. My future husband._

_"Eliza you will be working with Reid." Fuck! Out of all people, why did he have to pair me with Reid? I'll get stuck with all the work!_

_xx_

_"It's Penelope not Reid Jr." I rolled my eyes. _

_"NO! It's a boy, look!" Reid flipped the egg over and pointed to a fresh pair of tiny balls, newly inked onto the egg. _

_"Reid!" It was kind of funny. "We're going to get in trouble!" _

_Reid wiped the marker off with his thumb, smearing the ink all over. "Look, it just shit itself." He laughed. God, he was so immature. _

_"Go get the white out." Leave it to me to fix it. That's what I was. Reid's 'fix it' person. He forgot to take notes in Algebra. Guess who he came to? He forgot to have his mother sign his swim meet permission form. Guess who he came to? And leave it to Reid to throw the bottle of white out (that I had very nicely asked him to get), at the back of my head. "Why do you have to be so mean?" Truth is, Reid wasn't mean. Quite the opposite really. Sure, throwing things at the back of my head isn't nice. But it's Reid. It's what he does._

_"How is this mean?" He picked up the white out and threw at the back of my head, again._

_I sighed and picked the bottle up which was laying at my feet. I shook it a few times before unscrewing the lid and painting the bottom of the egg with the white substance. "God help the woman you end up marrying." He smirked. I blew on the bottom of the egg to help aid the white out in drying. I touched it a few times to make sure it was fully dry before putting on the paper diaper I made out of a paper napkin and a bobby pin._

_"Look at little Penny, she'll all better now." Reid picked up the egg and cradled it like he would a real baby. _

_"I thought it was a boy." I sat back and watched him intently._

_"I'm not mean all the time, you know." His eyes focused on the hollowed out eggshell in his arms. _

_I smiled at the pain in my ass sitting across from me. "I know."_

* * *

The gossip was all over school. Even the freshman boys, who were always the last to know where talking about it. Whispers filled the halls, the tables in the cafeteria, even the seats in Chemistry class. Kira Snyder had broken up Aaron Abbot for Bordy Becklin, Talk about a giant rift in their friendship.

It was hard not to want to cry. I'm sure I looked like I wanted to cry, walking the halls to first period so early in the morning. Truth is, if I was alone, I probably would have. But I was with Naveed and Cee, and they of all people wouldn't let me cry over Bordy. Not again.

I walked into first period and sat down in my regular seat. There was no seating chart but it was just a habit of mine to pick out the middle desk in the middle of the classroom at the beginning of every semester, and call it mine. I was carrying my Gucci bag when I heard my phone vibrate. I quickly pulled it out and automatically recognized the number. I hit the 'end' button, letting the call go straight to voice mail, while taking my seat. If Reid wanted to be an asshole then fine, he could be one, but I was in no mood to hear him brag about it.

Twenty minutes into class and all I could do was focus on Kira. She was busy texting someone, probably Bordy, all during the lecture. The way she smiled when she would check her phone annoyed the hell out of me. I wanted to hit her. Like really, physically hurt her. But I couldn't do that. I had just been suspended for three days. Brown was not going to like that one bit.

I felt something hard hit the back of my head and I turned around. Reid was staring at me and smirking as usual. He used his index finger to point me in the direction of the foreign object that happened to have casually hit my head. It was an English book. _Edgar Allen Poe's Greatest_. Figures, Reid would toss that one to me.

"What the hell?" I mouthed to Reid.

"Open it." He mouthed back.

I did as I was told and found that the book was hollowed out. Inside, was a pack of Camel Lights and a post-it note saying, _I thought you might need these_.

I looked back at Reid, who was still watching me. The way Reid stared at people was generally creepy and not at all normal. But that was Reid. He was observant. _"I thought you might need these"_ was Reid's way of apologizing. He could never say the three simplest words ever invented. I. Am. Sorry. He wasn't capable of something so simple. He was way too complicated.

I slipped the fresh pack of cigarette's into my purse. I took out my phone to send a text message to Reid thank him, when I noticed that he had sent me a message. Reid never sends text messages, he just usually calls because he thinks texting is a waste of time. I don't think so. I text message like crazy. But that's beside the point.

I opened up the text message to read, _"Meet you outside after class."_

xx

"Thanks for the cigs." Reid and I were standing against the walls of Spencer's, ditching second period to chain smoke.

I watched as a few girls, not unrecognizable like the freshman, but certainly not seniors ran towards the dorm rooms, obviously cutting class. Truth is, the security around here is shit. We've got a few rent-a-cops that wander about aimlessly and if they catch you sneaking into the dorms during class they don't care. As long as you're not firing a gun they could care less. It wasn't very reassuring, to say the least.

"So, why don't you like Justine?" Reid threw his free hand into his pocket, the other was holding onto his cigarette. It was freezing outside. Just a few days before ValenDOOM's day, the rain had let up but the fog had rolled in.

"I just don't." I know it was short but it did answer his question. I had no reason to not like Justine. I just couldn't help it. She had lice for Christ's sake. I shivered as a breeze fluttered through. "It's cold." Yeah, I was stating the obvious... but I also wanted to change the subject.

"Here." Reid began taking off his jacket.

I put my hand up to stop him. "Don't, you'll freeze too. Just sit down next to me, for body warmth." He obliged.

Instead of scooting closer and huddling against him, I pulled the flap of his jacket over me and wrapped my arms around him. I could feel him tense up. I could also smell that damned perfume he wore. Cologne. It was cologne not perfume. But it _did_ smell like flowers and lavendar. "Is this bothering you?" I tossed the butt of my cigarette away and looked up at him.

Reid never answered my question. Instead he just stared at me weirdly. It was as if he wanted to say something but couldn't. He kept looking at my eyes, then at my lips, and then back up to my eyes. My stomach flipped and for the first time since I can ever remember, Reid was giving me butterflies.

His face inched closer to me. I tilted my head to the side and closed my eyes. I could feel his breathe above me. It was only seconds away. I pursed my lips in anticipation.

But it never came. Instead, an instant wave of cold air had hit me and I had realized that Reid had stood up. Before I could say anything at all, he stalked away. I touched my fingers to my lips. Reid had almost kissed me.

And I think I wanted him to.

xx

They say Valentine's day started way before the 19th century. It's a day to express your feelings for your significant other. But why should the act of love be limited to one day? Is it to remind the loveless how pathetic their lives really are? Naveed, Cee, and I have planned an entire evening in, watching the Saw movies and eating our little hearts out. Valentine's Day is overrated. ValenDOOM's Day is the shit.

My life is pathetic. It's February 14th, just eleven days after Reid attempted to kiss me, and that's all I could think about. Sadly, he hasn't talked to me since. I knew he was avoiding me, I mean, he wasn't exactly subtle about it. He'd slouch down in his chair in US History, so I wasn't able to lean forward and patronize him. He'd get up and leave when he saw me enter the cafeteria. And he avoided any type of eye contact whatsoever. I missed him.

"Oh my gawsh, have you guys even seen these?" Naveed was holding up the first Saw movie, excitement in her eyes. She was wearing the school uniform, even though it was after hours and she technically didn't have to wear it. I don't really think Naveed owns any type of clothing, other than the Spencer uniform. Pleated grey skirts, knee high socks, a white button down blouse, a tie, and a school jacket. The school's dress code resembled what you would find in the Senior section of Gottschalk's. Naveed dressed like an eighty year old woman heading to Perko's before church.

It was time to change that.

I looked over at Cee, who I knew was thinking the same thing I was, because I saw her eyeing Naveed's Birkenstocks. She made eye contact and we smiled.

Twenty minutes later, with a blue Zac Posen dress, Cee's Marc Jacobs light orange handbag, curled hair and a dash of mascara, Naveed was twirling around our dorm room looking magnificent. Despite the fact that she couldn't wear contacts (she'd freak out if anything got that close to her eyes), Naveed looked charming in the tiny blue dress with her black framed glasses. She resembled an Indian Tina Fey. Sort of.

Giving Naveed that mini-makeover, Cee and I were on a high. We decided that the three of us should get dressed up and paint the town red. Or at least... all the way to Nicky's. And we did just that.

* * *

_"Promise me you won't be mad at me." Reid looked guilty. He was up to something._

_"What'd you do?" I raised one eyebrow. The Secret Life of Alex Mack was on and I did NOT want to miss another episode because of my stupid blonde friend._

_"You have to promise me you won't be mad." He was now standing in front of me, blocking my view of the television set. _

_"No, I don't know what you did." I pushed him out of my way. _

_"Then I can't tell you." He huffed and sat dangerously close to me. _

_"No, now you have to tell me." I crossed my arms against my chest. Why does he have to do during the middle of the show?! I hate when he does this. 'Oh I have a secret but I can't tell you.' It's so second grade of him._

_"But you have to promise first." He was so stubborn._

_"Fine, I promise." I didn't really mean it, I just wanted to know what he was hiding from me. _

_"I sold your bike for ten dollars." "WHAT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. My pink bike with matching tassels on the handle and pink and white straw basket on the front handlebars! It was my pride and joy. I couldn't help but sob uncontrollably._

_xx_

_"Okay, keep walking," Reid was guiding me towards the alley of Nicky's. It was the first time I had ever been to a bar, let alone Nicky's. Freshman weren't really allowed to hang out at the cool spots like Nicky's, but since I was a friend of a Son of Ipswich, I was invited. "Slower… watch your step there… okay, here we go." We stopped. It was the first week of my freshman year at Spencer's. I had a cool new roommate named Cee, who liked to shop just as much as I did, my best friend, Reid Garwin had made the swim team, and my tan from Hawaii still hadn't faded. "Open your eyes now." _

_Reid's hand dropped from my eyes and I waited a few moments before opening them. I squinted, letting my eyes adjust to the light. My mouth dropped open in awe. I stepped closer in disbelief. Was this really it? Could it really be?_

_"My bike." I laughed out. It had been at least five or six good years since Reid had sold it for money to buy Pop Rocks. I looked over it, and noted how it looked identical to the one I used to have. It had the pink tassels and the pink and white basket. It even had the scratch on the side, from where the tires got stuck in the gutter of the street when I accidentally flipped it the very first day I got it. "Reid, how'd you find it?"_

_"That's a secret I'll never tell." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me while resting his chin on my shoulder. "You're my best friend. I'd do anything for you."_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Not sure if the disclaimer is necessary. If you don't know which characters I don't own, please slap yourself repeatedly. Xx Ella  
P.S. A huge thank you to all my reviewers: **princessoffndrknes06****, ****SinisterShadows****, ****Arinna Black****, ****not-so-average-07****, ****TragicCure****, ****Leave your hat on**, **Kermitfries, **and **SleepWalks**! You all are **_AMAZING_**!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Nicky's was packed tonight. I noticed a lot of men sitting alone at the bar, sipping on their drinks, while staring at Naveed, Cee, and I when we made our way into the bar. I couldn't help but wonder if that's what I'll end up like… a lonely drunk… when I grow older. Bordy didn't want me. Reid obviously didn't want me. Maybe it was time I turned those lesbian rumors into facts. Maybe I should start playing for my own team? I'm a girl. I know what girl's want: Romantic knights in shining armor, rescuing us from our pathetic lonely lives, and adding us to their MasterCard and Visa accounts. I could find a female version of that, couldn't I? I looked over at Naveed and answered my own question. She was laughing hysterically at something Cee said in a high-pitched whiney laugh while gnawing on a fry. She had spit in both of the corner creases of her mouth.

Yeah, I'm not gay. I'm simply not attracted to women. Or Naveed.

xx

"Screw this" I muttered to myself and made my way towards the crowded bar. ValenDOOM's day wasn't going to be a night of self-pity and ice cream. No, if I'm going to end up an Old Maid, I might as well go out with a bang.

"I want three martini's please." I yelled over to the burly man with a bunch of tattoos; Nicky. He was busy pouring something from a brown bottle into a clear glass cup full of ice for a man in a leather jacket, who was hunched over the bar, writing something furiously on a paper napkin. He must be celebrating ValenDOOM's day too.

I saw Nicky glance at me out of the corner of his eye and I knew that he was going to card me. He walked over to me and held out his hand, silently asking to see some identification. I slapped two twenties in his palm and gave my best smile.

I'm not sure if it was the money or the smile (maybe both?) but it worked.

Three martini's (for the each of us) later, Naveed, Cee, and I were moving carelessly around the dance floor. Normally, when I dance I just stand around and nod my head awkwardly, but tonight… maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was my newfound freedom coming out… I let loose. Literally. I was all over the place, and sadly, it wasn't on purpose. I had no rhythm. No rhythm at all. But that didn't matter to me. My hands were waving frantically above my head and at one point a boy dancing near me asked me if I was having a seizure. I turned around and ignored him for the rest of the song. I was with my friends and I was having a great time. Screw boys. Screw romance! All I need is a vibrating toy and a dog that will listen to my problems and I'm set for life.

When the music stopped, I took it as my que to head to the ladies room. I managed to stumble my way over to the dingy, poorly lit and horribly smelling bathrooms and into a stall. I did my business and as I was about to flush I heard Reid's name being said by a two young girls at the sink. Being the type to always eavesdrop, I leaned my ear as close to the door as I could, staying quiet, and listened.

"I thought Justine was seeing Matt, not Reid." A girl with long black hair was talking and applying lip gloss at the same time. I recognized her voice but I couldn't recall her face. I was too hammered to see clearly anyways.

"She's seeing both." A girl with short blonde hair laughed. Her laugh annoyed me. It sounded like a cross between a five year old girl's laugh and Elmo. It wasn't a pleasant laugh. And I'm sure, if she had a boyfriend, it probably drove him nuts. And if she didn't have a boyfriend, I could see why.

"Does Reid know?" The black haired girl asked.

"I don't think he cares. He's with a new girl every week." The blonde did have a point.

"Well if she decides to take on Matt full-time, I'd be happy to play around with Reid for awhile. He's sooo cute." The ugly brunette laughed.

I tried to hold back my gag of disgust from behind the bathroom stall. Although Reid was known at school for being a man whore, he did have standards. Standards, that these dumb immature bitches clearly didn't meet. Reid was way too good for these bitches.

"Good luck with that. The second Bordy broke up with Eliza, she was all over Reid again." I decided that I hated the blonde girl speaking. She reminded me of Sarah anyways.

"No way! Reid would never stoop down for Bordy's sloppy seconds." I also decided that I hated the brunette equally as much as I hated the blonde. If not, probably a tiny bit more. They reminded me of a younger version of Kate and Sarah. "So they used be friends before high school, everyone knows that. But I doubt Reid would ruin his popularity status by seeing someone so ditzy as Eliza. Did you hear her oral project for our final in History class last semester? She claimed that Greenland and Ireland were the same country! I mean, come on. She's not very smart!"

For the record, I did claim that. Everything in Ireland is green though right? It was an honest mistake. But I also got into Brown University, so just that _one_ moment of ditziness should not be used as judgement against me. Besides, who the hell do these girls think they are?

"Well, I saw Eliza here like not even a month ago with Reid trailing behind her like some sad little sick puppy." The blonde raised an eyebrow. I tried to recognize her face, but I couldn't. It was all just one big blur.

"First Bordy, now Reid. How the hell does she do it?"

"You know damn well she's putting out." They laughed as they made their way out of the bathrooms.

I knew I didn't like Justine for a reason. And whoever those bitches were, they were wrong. Reid and I weren't romantically involved. We are _just_ friends.

Seriously.

xx

I paced around the bathroom unsure of what to do next. Should I confront Justine first? Or should I go directly to Reid? What if I didn't say anything and tried to catch Justine in the act? This was just way to confusing for me. I toyed around with the twistie tie ring I always wear as a necklace, around my neck. It was just a habit of mine. Anytime I get nervous I fondle my ring. It sounds silly but it means a lot to me. Of course I never let anyone see my necklace, because it's not very fashionable. I only wear it for sentimental reasons, anyways.

I washed my hands furiously in the sink in front of me. I couldn't believe Justine Baker, the lice-infested whore, was cheating on my friend. Was she here tonight? I had to find out. I wouldn't let that bitch get away with hurting my friend like that. Even if Reid was avoiding me, I couldn't overhear something like that, and not tell him about it. I was his friend after all, and that's what friends are for.

I dried my hands with a paper towel and left the bathrooms on a mission. I _had_ to find Reid and I _had _to tell him what I had overheard.

I don't know if I mentioned this already but I had already downed a few martini's and was still quite a bit tipsy. Finding Reid sounded easy, but in a room full of blurred faces and slurred words, it wasn't as easy as it sounded. Not to mention that I was wearing three inch heels and couldn't walk to save my life. It took a good twenty minutes to get from the bathroom to the table where the girls and I had been sitting and I'm sure I crawled most of the way anyways... I can't really remember. My knees were throbbing though, my palms were sweaty, and my head hurt horribly.

"What's wrong?" Cee asked, as I crawled up into my chair and tried to manage my now unruly head of red hair.

"I overheard some sluts say that Justine was seeing Matt _and_ Reid." I spat out. I pulled out my box of Camels and looked around. If I only took one long drag and put it out maybe Nicky wouldn't even know and I'd be able to smoke inside.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT." I heard a deep voice call from behind the bar. I looked over at Nicky who was pointing at me. I took the cigarette out of my mouth put it back into the box and smiled nervously. I turned my attention back to my friends.

"He's not here tonight." Naveed seemed to read my mind. She toyed around with a paper napkin as she spoke.

"What should I do?" It sounded more as an exasperated plea rather than a question.

"Call him." Cee pushed her cell phone towards me. "He'd appreciate it." I thought about that for a moment. Would he really appreciate it?

"Will you guys help me outside first? I really need to smoke and I think the fresh air might do me good."

* * *

__

"The great thing about study hall is that I can flip through the pages of Vogue and not get in trouble." I was sitting on the library sofa, next to Reid, who was happily flipping through the pages of an older Victoria's Secret catalog.

"Too bad we couldn't have study hall every class." He mumbled as he tore out a piece of the catalog and stuck it in his pocket.

"Was that the order form?" I teased him.

"Nope, I believe it was a part of the 'Very Sexy Collection.'" He laughed.

The librarian shot us a dirty look.

"Do you think she wears Victoria's Secret?" I asked him, eyeing the older woman sitting a few feet in front of us behind a desk.

"That's an image I don't want burned into my head." He laughed, quietly.

"Hey Reid." A blonde girl, walked by and waved. I glared at her.

"Who was that?" I asked Reid, who had hurriedly buried his face into a book in an attempt to avoid the blonde headed girl.

"I don't remember." He answered truthfully. I set my magazine down on my lap and turned to face him.

"Why do you do that?" I whispered. I didn't want to get kicked out of the library. That would mean I wouldn't be allowed to have study hall for the rest of the semester.

"Do what?" He raised an eyebrow. He looked so cute when he did that.

"Why do you hook up with random girls all the time?" I tried to hide the sadness in my voice. I wanted Reid to be happy. I wanted Reid to find someone like I found Bordy.

He looked away and changed the subject. "You going to Nicky's later?"

* * *

Another twenty minutes later and I was sure my knee's were scratched and bruised. We were sitting outside, leaning up against the building of Nicky's, watching the cars pass by. I had a cigarette in one hand and Cee's cell phone in the other.

I exhaled and flicked the butt into the street. It's now or never. I started dialing Reid's cell number (sadly, I know it by heart).

One ring. No answer.

Two rings. No answer.

Three rings. No answer. Should I leave a message?

Fourth ring. "Hello?"

"Reid?"

"Yeah, Eliza?"

"Yeah."

Silence.

"Umm.. Can I help you?"

"Why are you avoiding me?" Damn it, this is not why I called him. I called him to tell him what I had overheard in the bathrooms and nothing else. Stupid alcohol. I hate drunk dialing.

"I'm not avoiding you." Liar. He is. I know he is.

"You're such a liar." There's something about being drunk and being able to say whatever it is that is on your mind. It sounds like it's a good quality, but it really isn't. Lying seems to come more naturally to me.

"Seriously? You're doing this now?" He was annoyed. Usually I like annoying him, but now I found it… well, annoying.

"What, is this a bad time for you, or something?" My words were bitter and I spat them out faster than I had thought them. If he wasn't here at Nicky's where was he? Was he off with some girl? Was he off with Justine? Why do I care anyways? It's his life and he'll date whoever he wants to date.

"Yeah, actually it is. I'm on a date." Talk about a slap in the face.

"With Justine?" I crossed my fingers and bit my bottom lip. Please say no. Please say no. Please say no. Please say no.

"Yes." Two slaps in the face and a punch in the stomach.

"Ask her how Matt's doing." One point for Eliza. Who said chicks couldn't fight?

"She broke up with him over a month ago." How could he be so clueless?

"No she didn't. As a matter of fact,_ she is still_ seeing him." Two more points for me!

"Are you really this jealous?" Negative zero points for me. Am I jealous? What the hell is he talking about. Of course I'm not jealous. Why would I be jealous?

"No I'm not jealous." I spat out. "I just overheard a few people and I thought you should know that she's seeing both you and Matt simultaneously." Simultaneously. There's a word you never hear me say. Ooh and a big word too! That'll shut him up.

Click. I guess it really did shut him up.

_He hung up on me!_ He avoids me for over a week and then when I call him to tell him what I overhead, like any good friend would do, he has the nerve to hang up on me! I can't believe this. He's changed so much since high school began!

And I'm soooo not jealous!

* * *

_"I can't believe Bordy likes your friend Eliza. She's such a ditz." Kate whined from behind Reid in the lunch line. He rolled his eyes._

_"She's not a ditz." Reid hated when his friends talked about Eliza like that. Sure, she had her moments, but she was really smart when she wanted to be. _

_"I heard that Bordy's going to ask her to the Fall Fest from Kira." The Fall Fest was an annual dance Spencer's threw every year to signal the start of the year. All grades, even sophomores, could attend. Reid hadn't even thought of going._

_"What makes you think she's going to say 'yes.'" Reid grabbed an apple and threw it on his tray. _

_"Why wouldn't she? Bordy is sooo cute." Of course Kate thought he was cute. Kate thought every guy she met was cute, despite the fact that she had just started dating his best friend, Pogue Parry. "You're jealous aren't you?" She followed to an empty table and took a seat across from him._

_"I'm not jealous." Reid said, biting into the apple. His eyes were fixed upon the red-head that had just entered the cafeteria, wearing a Gucci coat over her school uniform. _

_Kate turned around and huffed in protest. "Just because she's the only sophomore with big boobs…" Reid tuned Kate out. He was only nice to her because Pogue threatened him. Truth is, he couldn't stand Kate one bit. All she did was talk about everyone and everything. She never had anything nice to say. _

_Reid's eyes narrowed as he saw Bordy Becklin, the cockiest prick at the school, approach Eliza. He noticed how Eliza's eyes lit up when Bordy talked to her, how she kept pushing loose strands of her red hair behind her air, and how she couldn't stop smiling. _

_He hated Bordy Becklin. He hated him with a passion._

_"Hi, I'm Becca and I'm a freshman." A girl with long brown hair sat down next to him interrupting his thoughts. Kate rolled her eyes and Reid threw his arm around the girls shoulders. _

_If he couldn't have the one girl he wanted the most, he might as well have everyone else._

* * *

Naveed drove home a few hours later. Truth is, we all had sobered up, and were fine to drive, but Naveed insisted. And even if she hadn't insisted I would have called a cab. They say driving buzzed is just as bad as driving drunk.

It was a dreadfully long walk from her car to my dorm room. And it was frighteningly cold outside. The fog had settled in and had made my quest for the co-ed dorm hall so much harder. My feet hurt, my knee's felt as though they had been shattered, and I was in the worst mood possible. I felt empty inside. Why was I letting Reid get to me like this?

Reid was a stupid boy! That's it, that's all he was to me. A stupid boy. Nothing more and nothing less. Sure, he was there for me when Bordy broke up but I was never all over him. And I sure as hell am not jealous of his relationship with Justine, if you even want to call it that. She was cheating on him, on my friend, and he acted as though I was making it up!

I know people say love makes you blind but come on already! Reid doesn't love her. _He can't love her._ He'll dump her in a few days and then things will go back to normal. Right?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Not sure if the disclaimer is necessary. If you don't know which characters I don't own, please slap yourself repeatedly. Xx Ella  
P.S. I'd like to specially thank all of my reviewers for leaving amazing comments. Thank you to **wintertwist87, SinisterShadows, ****Arinna Black****, ****not-so-average-07****, ****TragicCure****, ****Leave your hat on****, ****Kermitfries****, ****SleepWalks**, **Neith4Weiss, ****Hayley Jean**, and **lovelylinds**!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"_You have to close your eyes." Savannah, the babysitter my mom had hired over the summer, took Reid and I to the park today. It wasn't too hot yet, since summer had just begun, but it wasn't too chilly either. Savannah was reading a book while sitting on a wooden bench, shaded by a huge willow tree. Reid and I were making sand castles near the tire swing. _

"_But I don't want to!" I protested. I had my hands buried underneath the sand. _

"_Just do it, please." He pouted, his bottom lip pushed out. "Trust me." _

_I closed my eyes. _

_A few seconds later I felt a pair of very chapped lips press against mine. _

_I pulled back, my eyes wide with surprise. "What was that for?"_

_Reid looked dumbfounded. "I saw my dad to that to my mom once."_

"_That's gross." I resumed patting the sand in front of me._

_Soon enough curiosity peaked my interest yet again. I leaned forward and planted my lips on Reid's. _

"_What was that for?" This time, he was asking me. I shrugged, and resumed pushing the sand around my fingers into a pile._

"_Eliza, will you marry me?" I watched as he let the sand in his hand, trickle through his fingers, and fall to the ground. _

"_Okay." _

"_Time to go." I heard Savannah sing to us from the wooden bench._

_xx_

_I pulled my white Easter dress over my head and straightened my hair with my fingers. I looked in the mirror and put on some extra Bonnie Bell chap stick, for when the groom kisses the bride. _

"_Are you ready?" Reid, wearing one of his dad suits, looked as though he didn't have any hands or feet. His hair wasn't combed, he wasn't wearing any shoes that I could see, but he still looked adorable._

"_Umm, yeah." I said, straightening out my dress and picking up the bouquet of dandelion seed heads that I had grouped together a few hours ago. _

_I walked over to Reid and grabbed onto his arm. _

_We made a walkway using the mats from the bathroom, leading from my bedroom to the loft, in my parents house. There, in the loft was my mom (my dad was working), Pogo, Tyler, and Reid's parents. Caleb was the minister. _

"_YOU GUYS HAVE TO SING!" I yelled out from my room. Echo's of "Here Comes The Bride" could be heard from outside. "Let's go." I said to Reid, as we jazz walked our way down the aisle of bath mats lined with toilet paper and potpourri. _

_I could hear my mom and Natasha 'oohing' and 'ahhing' and I shushed them as Reid and I came to a stop, right in front of Caleb. He was standing on a stool, holding a Bible up to his face._

_At seven years old, Caleb was an extremely chubby and short 'brother' to Reid. When Reid wasn't hanging out with me, he was with Caleb or his other brothers, Tyler and Pogo. _

_I looked over and saw that Tyler and Pogo were not paying attention, and instead were playing with Lego's. Tyler had built a fake gun with his blocks and was shooting an imaginary target, while Pogo was trying to stack one Lego on top of the other. He hadn't realized the Lego he was holding was upside down. _

"_Hello, we are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding of Reid and Eliza. Umm, do you Reid, take Eliza to be your wife?" Caleb said in a very high pitched voice. I could hear both moms giggling. Reid's dad had his video camera out and was recording us with it._

"_I do." Reid said proudly and slipped on a ring (made out of a garbage twisty-tie) onto my finger. _

"_Eliza do you take Reid to be your husband?"_

"_I do." I slipped the ring I had made for Reid onto his finger. _

"_Okay you're married now." Caleb closed the bible and set it down on the ground._

"_You may kiss the bride." I heard my mom call out above my shoulder. _

_This was the moment I had been using my bubblegum flavored chap stick all day for. I pursed my lips and leaned forward. Reid did the same and the second our lips connected I heard Tyler, Caleb, and Pogo mumble out their 'ewws' while the moms 'awwed' in the corner._

"_Okay let's go play Nintendo now." Reid threw down my hand and headed into the living room. _

_I dropped my bouquet of weeds and ran in after them. "I'm the bride. I go first!" _

* * *

"Miss Brennan, is there something glued to the back of Mr. Garwin's head or are you just staring at him?" Mr. Pennyworth's disturbing gaze caught mine. Damn it, I really need to start paying attention.

My morning had been a hard one. I woke up twenty minutes before I had to be in first period. Instead of going to class, I took a thirty minute shower hoping I'd feel somewhat better. No chance in that. And to top it off no amount of Starbucks and Advil could cure my hangover. I was feeling like crap.

The class snickered. I blushed a furious shade of pink. This is embarrassing. I was staring.

I mumbled out a lame apology and Mr. Pennyworth asked me to read the next paragraph in the text book. We were reading through the beginning stages of how the United States entered the second world war. It wasn't an interesting read since I hated history. Especially government-monitored history.

"On December 8,1941, Franklin Roosevelt declared war on Japan, one day after they bombed our bases in Hawaii. Three days later, on December 11, Hitler declared war on the United States on behalf of Germany…" Mr. Pennyworth held up his hand.

"Thank you Miss Brennan. Mr. Garwin, do you find my class boring?"

Reid's head shot up. "No sir. Miss Brennan was droning on and I couldn't help but nod off." Smartass.

The class snickered, yet again. This time my face didn't turn pink out of embarrassment. It was out of anger.

"Oh shut it Reid, I only read like two sentences." I kicked the back of his chair rather harshly.

Reid shot up. "Mr. Pennyworth! Mr. Pennyworth did you see that? She just kicked my chair!" What was he? A five year old?!

"You're lucky the chair was in the way, otherwise I would have kicked your-"

"ENOUGH!" Mr. Pennyworth's face was a bright shade of red. The class was eerily quiet. In all my years of history with Mr. Pennyworth, I had never seen him this visibly angry. "The two of you will be joining me, after school all week long." His voice was back to it's regular high pitch.

"But-" I started to protest.

"Say it Miss Brennan, please say it. I'd love to make it a month long affair." The sarcasm in his voice was thick.

I sat back in my chair, crossed my arms against my chest, and huffed. I was not looking forward to my weeklong detention with that prick. I can't believe I actually thought I liked him! After everything we've been through he had the nerve to tell on me! What the hell was that about? We were seniors in high school not second graders!

Too bad Reid didn't have eyes on the back of his head. Otherwise he would have been able to see the evil death glare I was giving him. Too bad I couldn't shoot lasers out of my eyes either. Now that, would be a show.

xx

PDA. Public Displays of Affection. Personally, holding a hand a maybe a peck on the cheek is okay. Humping up against each other at the lockers is going a little too far. I liked to think he was doing that to spite me. But I knew better. He was a man whore for a reason.

But Justine? Really, what did she have that I didn't?

It was disgusting, seeing her with Reid one minute and then Matt the next. And it was as if she wasn't even trying to hide it. She's in her dorm room with Matt one minute and the next she's under the bleachers with Reid. Everyone knew about it too, including the Sons, well… minus Reid. Why hadn't anyone said anything to him? Aren't they supposed to be his friends?

xx

"Pick a partner and grab a tennis racket." Mr. Roberts, the PE teacher was ordering us students. Naveed and I quickly paired off, being that she's the only girl I'm friends with in my PE class. I looked over at Justine and noted that she was walking hand in hand with Matt, towards the tennis courts. She looked silly in the PE uniform. Short red shorts and a long grey shirt aren't really fashionable, but the way she had her shirt tied up so her pale stomach was showing, definitely screamed WHORE.

She wasn't that pretty. Sure, she had a killer figure but her face was really the disgrace! I mean, sure if I were a guy I'd tap that. But I'd totally throw a paper bag over her head first!

"How does he _not_ know?" I asked Naveed, following closely behind Justine and boyfriend number two. "How is it that NO ONE has said anything to Reid?"

"Justine is probably the most popular girl at school. If you cross her you'll be excommunicated by the popular crowd. And anyone that attends Spencer's knows that popularity is everything." Naveed picked her wedgie. She was just so tactless sometimes. But it was funny, and I laughed at her.

I'm not sure if I've mentioned this before, but sports and I don't mesh well together. To top it off, tennis was a sport where you hit balls at another person, and balls flying in my face is just not something I'm used too. No sexual innuendo intended. Although he sun was shining and the afternoon was starting to warm up slightly, I couldn't help but feel depressingly awkward standing on my side of the court, holding up a racket the size of Rhode Island in my tiny red gym shorts.

"Alright class, you'll be playing until I blow the whistle. If you slack off, I'll mark off points." Mr. Roberts voice could barely be heard over all the tennis balls being thrown, hit, and ricocheting on the tennis courts. It sounded almost like a symphony.

A tennis ball flew into my court with force. "Sorry" I heard Matt say as he ran by to collect it. Matt and Justine were in the tennis court right next to us. Seeing the ball 'accidentally' fly into my side of the court gave me an idea.

A brilliant idea.

I looked over at Justine and smiled. She was looking over at me, but she wasn't smiling. Nope, she was glaring. That only made me smile even more. I was about to wipe that smirk right off her face and she had no idea!

I bounced the ball off the ground and swung my racket which made a loud _WHOOSHING_ noise. The ball bounced back on the ground. Nothing. All I had managed to hit was the air. I heard Naveed giggle and I tried again, this time I hit the ball, and my target.

Justine.

Who was standing in the court next to us, to the right of Naveed. I hit her square in her plastic breasts. "Whoopsie!" I faked my apology. Naveed only giggled harder.

Justine huffed. Her glare faltered. Mission accomplished.

Naveed had the ball, tossed it in the air, and swung. I was too busy concentrating on the ball Naveed had just hit, that I didn't see the one Justine had aimed in my direction. Naveed's ball hit the net in the middle of our tennis court. Justine's ball hit my stomach, making a loud _SMACK_ and I groaned.

It took a few moments to register what had happened. That _really_ hurt. My gloves are coming off now!

"You two-timing whore!" I yelled out at her and threw down my racket. I charged after her, like a bull would charge a matador with a little red clothe. She was wearing red shorts after all.

I tumbled into Justine, pulling her down with me. Her fists balled up strands of my hair and tugged. I wasn't aware that I had let out a small yelp. I pulled back so that my knees were supporting me and I threw a punch. It was a decent punch, granted I hadn't fought this hard since elementary school when Bertie the class bully stole my apple juice, but I'm sure Justine would have a nice shiner for a few days or so. I heard a loud _POP_ as my right fist connected with her left eye. "That's for Reid."

I stood up and tried to tame my wild hair. The ponytail that I had it up in before PE started was long gone. My tresses were now around my shoulders in a tangled mess. Mr. Roberts ran up between us. "Provost's office now!" He yelled. I glanced up and nearly cried out in happiness. Mr. Roberts was talking to Justine. Apparently he thought she had started the fight.

"But-" She cried out holding her hand over her eye.

"No 'buts' about it. Get going Miss Baker!" I glanced at Naveed and she still had her hand covering her mouth. I don't think she knew I had that one planned out.

xx

I nearly skipped into dention later that afternoon after school had ended. The news was around school that I, Eliza Brennan, was a hardcore boxer, and Justine Baker's face was my boxing bag.

I threw open the door of Mr. Pennyworth's class a little too hard. I was excited that I'd finally get a chance to talk to Reid. I nearly froze as I entered the classroom.

"Mr. Pennyworth, why is Justine here?" I asked him curiously while eyeing Justine up and down. She was sitting next to Reid, one hand carelessly playing with a strand of his hair. I fought the impending urge to smack it away.

Justine looked up at the sound of her name, and smirked.

"She's serving detention as well." He said matter of factly. "Take a seat Miss Brennan, detention has started."

I smiled back at Justine, and took a seat on the other side of Reid whose head was buried deep within his chemistry book.

This was going to be an interesting week in detention, that's for sure.

* * *

_"Why do you say things like that?" I was sitting next to Bordy, eating lunch with him and his friends; Aaron and Ryan. _

_"What? You don't really like the Sons of Ipswich? I know you used to be friends with that blonde queer," Aaron pointed to Reid, who was sitting at a table across the room, "but that was back then. We're in high school now."_

_"They're not all that bad." I was defending them now. God what next? I'll start hanging around Garwin now too?_

_"What do you mean 'they're not all that bad?' Just look at them." Aaron pointed again. I wanted to break his long boney finger._

_"Seriously, they're really nice once you get to know them. Maybe not their girlfriends, but they are." Aaron huffed and I could feel Bordy tense up as I spoke. _

_"So, do you think coach will let me swim next meet." Ryan broke the silence. I had a feeling he didn't change the subject on purpose. Ryan was always a little dense._

_"Fuck no. Not with those fags on the team." Aaron was always jealous of the 'Sons of Ipswich.' He desperately wanted the popularity the boys had. Instead of being popular, he was infamous around Spencer's for being a prick. The only reason he was nice to me (if you even want to call it that), was because I was dating his best friend, Bordy. _

_I looked over at the group of guys my boyfriend and his friend hated with a passion. Caleb and Tyler were deep in conversation, while Pogue and Kate were in a heated make out session. Reid of course, had his arm draped around a random girl and was feeding her his lunch. I rolled my eyes. The Reid Garwin the school knows now is so different than the Reid Garwin I used to know before high school started. I guess that's what happens sometimes. Friends drift apart. People change._

_"What are you guys doing this summer?" Ryan asked Bordy and I, interrupting my thoughts. I turned my gaze from Reid back towards the boys at my table. _

_"My parents invited Bordy to go to the Hamptons with us this summer." I answered for him. Bordy's parents didn't come from old money like mine had. They both worked in Boston. His dad was a dentist and his mother was a chiropractor. They had jumped at the invitation, when we said we'd pay for everything. I think they didn't want to have to worry about him alone, at home, during the entire summer. Because wherever Bordy went, so did Aaron. And wherever Aaron was, trouble followed close behind. _

_"Oh, how convenient." Aaron rolled his eyes. I think he was just jealous._

_The discussion soon turned into the end of the year party some seniors were throwing at the dells in a few weeks, while I turned my attention back to Reid. I looked over and was a little surprised so see that he was staring at me. _

_We sat there like that, Bordy being lost in conversation, the bimbo on Reid's arm talking animatedly to a group of girls that had gathered around Reid, while Reid and I sat silently, staring at each other. I smiled, unsure of what to do. We hadn't really talked much this past year, other than when I needed my cigarettes, or if we had a detention together. We had different groups of friends, different extra-curricular activities, and different classes. We were just different. _

_Reid smiled back and I noted the emptiness in his eyes. He didn't look like the rambunctious Reid anymore. He looked like he had been hit by a truck, repeatedly, but hadn't bruised, scarred or anything. He looked sad._

* * *

The first twenty minutes of detention started off slow and completely silent. I was doodling in my composition book sitting next to Reid (who was sleeping), and he was sitting next to Justine, who was 'reading' or as I liked to call it, glaring at me out of the corner of her eyes. Well, maybe she was glaring at me out of just one eye, because the other one was swollen shut.

Ha-ha!

"Miss Brennan, do you find something funny?" Mr. Pennyworth asked me without even glancing up from his desk.

"Justine's face." I muttered in barely a whisper.

"What was that?" Mr. Pennyworth looked up from the papers sprawled all over his desk.

"Nothing sir." I said louder. Justine huffed and sat back in her chair. I knew she had heard me. Mr. Pennyworth continued on, grading his papers.

I turned my attention back to my composition book/art drawing. My dad used to tell me that when we doodle aimlessly, our minds are subconsciously trying to tell us something. I concentrated on the scribbles in front of me. I even closed one eye and squinted, hoping that I would find some sort of masterpiece. All I could make out was some sort of wounded butterfly, or maybe it was just a cheeseburger? I couldn't tell. I wasn't really into art all that much. Unless you counted fashion as art. Then in that case, I'm like Picasso, or Ghirardelli… wait, isn't that chocolate?

I tapped my pen on my desk as I contemplated a career in chocolate art. People do pursue that, I've seen things on television where an Artist or a Baker makes a dress completely out of chocolate. It's fascinating, really.

A few more minutes dragged on and I noticed that Justine had fallen into a slumber as well. I smiled mischievously as I leaned over Reid, holding out my pen, all the while inching the blue ink closer towards Justine's upper lip.

I started snickering quietly. If only I had a permanent marker my life would be complete. I doodled darkly enough to leave a few markings but lightly enough so she wouldn't wake up. I snickered at my creation.

If Mrs. Jennings, my art teacher, thinks I lacked creativity before, she had nothing on me now! Justine sat there, her arms cradling her head, with a Hitler like mustache drawn from blue pen on her upper lip.

I was laughing quietly as I moved my hand away from her face that I didn't have enough time to catch the blue ink pen that had fallen out of my right hand. Sadly, it landed smack dab in the middle of Reid's lap, just inches away from his… area. My smile faded and I hadn't realized I had held my breathe as Reid twitched, but thankfully did not wake up. I looked down at his jeans again, I mean I dropped my pen, so I was really only picking it up anyways. It's not like I was copping a feel or fondling him or anything. The normal reaction would be to pick up the pen, even if it fell on the floor instead of Reid's crotch. How different was this situation anyways?

I closed my eyes and plunged my hand down as quick as I could. I grabbed a hold of the pen, and maybe an inch or so of Reid (not intentionally I swear) and pulled.

"Ahhh!"

I jumped in my seat, dropping my pen and the part of Reid I had not intended to grab. I could feel my eyelids stretching wide, and my eyes themselves felt as though they were about to pop out of my head. I did not just do that!

My cheeks were on fire and I didn't know what to say. I looked up at Reid, whose mouth had formed a perfect 'o' and I noted how wide his eyes were too.

I sat there, looking like a fish out of water, as nothing came out of my mouth. Not one word. Not one syllable. Not even a sound!

"What the hell is going on?" Mr. Pennyworth was standing up at his desk, his arms planted firmly on his hips, eyeing both Reid and I suspiciously.

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" Reid snickered. He was amused! What the hell?

I sat there, frozen, with that ridiculous shocked expression splayed across my face. I was embarrassed.

"Miss Brennan asked me for a piece of paper. It just scared me, that's all." He lied to our history teacher. He turned his attention back on me and smirked. If it was possible to die from humiliation I would have been dead.

"Screaming is not an acceptable answer and I don't believe a word you just said Mr. Garwin, but I'm going to let it slide, because we're halfway through detention today and I have plans later." Mr. Pennyworth sounded exhausted. He sat back down and started rummaging though the stack of papers spread across his desk.

Reid's attention turned back on me, but before he could give me another smirk or say anything sarcastic, I quickly flipped the page in my composition book and began writing aimlessly with a new pen I had retreived from my purse, turning my body so I wasn't facing him anymore. And to think, I still had another half hour left in this hell-hole.

xx

The next thirty minutes of my life was a complete waste. I sat there, silent, in my seat hoping that I could just magically disappear into thin air. Sadly, I wasn't being realistic and instead turned my intended disappearing act into a full-blown "I wonder what he's thinking" fantasy. So far I had come up with three plausible reasons as to why Reid reacted the way he did. Number one, he was embarrassed too and he reacted the way any hormonal teenage boy would, by being amused and slightly aroused. Number two, Reid was awake the whole time and when I wasn't looking he knocked the pen from my hand and placed it in his crotch because he wanted me to grab it. And number three, Reid was awoken from his sleep by a beautiful fiery red-head who was fondling his nether regions and secretly liked it.

I brushed all three imaginary reasons off. Reid was Reid. Words could never describe him or his reactions.

Mr. Pennyworth's timer buzzed and I hopped out of my seat and out of his class in record time. I seriously high-tailed my cute ass out of there towards my dorm room, not looking in every direction. I was just about to make my way out from a corner when I ran into something warm and hard, which caused me to fall over onto that cute ass of mine. My composition book went flying across the cement.

"Whoa, sorry there." I heard someone say in a deep voice.

I stood up and straightened my skirt. "Sorry" I mumbled as I looked around for my stuff.

My eyes met his and I nearly fainted on the spot.

"Oh, Hi Matt."

He handed over my composition book.

"Hi."

"Sorry about that." I mumbled. Talk about awkward.

"It's okay, really, I wasn't looking either." He smiled. He looked kind of cute when he smiled.

I smiled back, with a new plan brewing in my head. "Would you mind helping me back to my dorms, I feel kind of dizzy." I brought the back of my hand up to my forehead as I swayed a little, for dramatic effect of course.

He reached out, placing his hand on my lower back, to help stead me. "Sure, I don't mind at all."

My smile grew wider. It's like they say, 'If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.'


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **If you don't know which characters I don't own please slap yourself repeatedly. xx Ella  
P.S. I'd like to specially thank all of my reviewers for leaving amazing comments. Thank you to **wintertwist87, SinisterShadows, Arinna Black, not-so-average-07, TragicCure, Leave your hat on, Kermitfries, SleepWalks**, **Neith4Weiss, Hayley Jean**, **lovelylinds, **and** Kris Death**!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Well, here I am." I mentally noted, right then and there, that I laugh too much. It wasn't an awkward high pitched girly laugh, or an even more awkward low pitched manly laugh, but it was uncomfortable and lasted way too long. Even though I knew I shouldn't be laughing, it just came out, and sadly for me, Matt seemed to notice as well.

"You okay?" He asked me with what seemed like genuine concern in his voice. He was standing at my dorm room door, staring at me as if I was a rabid animal set loose. The expression on his face was a cross between pure fear and authentic confusion.

"Of course I'm okay," I started laughing again, "Why wouldn't I be?" I threw my purse down and locked eyes with Matt. This was it. This was my chance, the moment of seduction. If I was going to get anywhere with Justine and Reid, I had to make my move, now.

I squinted my eyes so I could barely make out the figure in my doorframe and threw my hair over my shoulder with a toss of the head. That's how women seduce men in movies, right? They give them a sexy-eyed look and a gentle breeze starts to pick up, even if they're not outside, and their hair starts to flow freely and beautifully, making the men they're trying to seduce weak in the knees. Matt's face contorted as I tripped lightly while walking unsteadily, closer towards him. He looked taken aback as if I were ill with some sort of infectious disease.

"Your eyes are twitching and I think I just heard your neck pop." He backed away from the doorframe and into the hallway. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'll be even better if you come inside." I spoke in my sexy voice. It was a cross between Scarlett Johanssen and Julia Stiles. Who am I kidding? I sounded like a man! I motioned to him with one finger. "Come on, I won't bite." I grinned widely. "Too hard." I stopped walking when I was a few inches from his face and laughed, again.

Either my seduction freaked him out or he was feeling pretty guilty, because the second I leaned forward for just a quick peck on his lips, he bolted. Fast. He was insanely fast too. One second he was standing in front of me, his head tilted and his eyebrows raised with confusion, and the next he was gone.

I stood there, kissing the air for a few seconds before I realized that people were passing by… and staring. So it's safe to say my first plan didn't work. But I was off to start Plan B (and no, I'm not referring to the morning after pill).

The only problem is that I had no idea what my Plan B was going to be. So instead, I slammed the door shut and rummaged around my dresser drawer looking for my hot pink iPod. Alanis Morresette, here I come!

* * *

"_One, two, three… I'm only counting to twenty not infinity this time… four, five…" Tyler's voice trailed off from across the lawn. _

"_Hurry, before he finds us." I whispered. "Not there, he always looks there first." Reid pointed to the space underneath the patio table. "Plus, that's where he was hiding when we found him." Reid did have a point. Creativity was not my friend. _

"_Then where?" I threw my hands up in protest. _

"_Shh, he can hear you. Follow me." Reid turned on his heel and started running towards the front of the house. "Hurry up slow poke!" He yelled over his shoulder. _

"_Shut up! I'm running as fast as I can." It was true, I was running as fast as I could. Running in Barbie's plastic dress up heels was not as easy as it sounds. I threw the pink feather boa over my shoulder like I would to a scarf, picked up the hems of my frilly Barbie dress, and started running even faster. My plastic heels were clicking on the pavement as I charged after Reid. _

_He looked both ways before running across the street, and I did the same. I was catching up to him, my heels still clicking against the concrete, as I inched closer towards him. I could hear Tyler calling after us in the background but that didn't matter. We were no longer playing 'Hide and Seek' and instead were sprinting across the street, racing each other towards the other side. My heel caught on a piece of loose gravel, sending my body flying across the road, and I landed on my hands and knees. I looked up with tears in my eyes. I wasn't just embarrassed. I was in pain too. My ankle was twisted and my knees were scraped up. _

_xx_

"_You scraped those knees up pretty bad and your ankle is broken in two different places." Dr. Morgan spoke to me as if I were an adult. I liked him. He also gave me a lollipop, but that's not the reason why I liked him. _

"_Does that mean I'm getting a cast?" My teeth had turned blue, thanks to the sugar-free candy. _

"_For 6 weeks." He looked down at the chart in his hands and then looked back up at me. "That means you can have all your friends sign it."_

_I stared at him blankly. Was I supposed to be excited?_

"_Thank you Dr. Morgan." My mother spoke for me. She was sitting down in the chair opposite him. "Eliza will be extra careful, won't you dear?" She looked over at me, with her red curly hair lightly blowing in the air conditioned room._

"_Sure." I shrugged my shoulders. All I cared about was my blue lollipop. _

_xx_

"_It itches so bad!" Reid couldn't possibly understand the uncomfortable position I was in. My cast was up to my mid-calf and I hadn't been able to wash my foot for an entire three weeks. It smelled funny and it itched so bad that I had accidentally broke a plastic ruler trying to satisfy my itch a few days ago. _

"_Stop moving!" He demanded, using the green marker to make some sort of design. _

"_I can't help it." I stated matter of factly. "What are you drawing?"_

"_You'll see once I'm finished." He bit on his lower lip as he continued the slow process of drawing on my cast. I wiggled my toes, hoping it would help ease the itching. It didn't. Instead Reid complained until I stopped. Apparently Van Gough was working on his masterpiece and he couldn't work when I moved around. _

_A few minutes passed by until Reid proudly exclaimed that he was finished. I turned my body so that I could see my leg._

"_Prepared of Reid?" I couldn't quite make out the letters, because I was reading them upside down. Underneath the statement were two stick figures, one drawn in pink, the other in green, holding hands. _

"_Property." Reid corrected. He had spelled 'property' with a 'd' instead of a 't.' We were only in the second grade, spelling wasn't a big concern for us. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers were. _

"_Property of Reid? I don't get it. Is that supposed to be the Pink power ranger or just a pink dot." Even at the age of eight, my sense of humor had fully matured._

_He looked at me with a serious expression on his face. "You're my girlfriend."_

"_Eww that's gross!" I snorted and pulled my leg away from him. "I'm just a girl that happens to be your friend." I corrected him._

"_Yeah and that makes you my girlfriend." He looked at me with an expression that seemed to be saying 'duh!' _

* * *

"I can not believe you punched Justine!" Cee was giddy with excitement. It was as if Christmas had come early. "She's such a bitch. Did you know that she made Norah cry the other day because Norah wouldn't do her art project for her? She also told Dave that Norah likes him and Norah swore to me that she thinks Dave is a nerd."

"Dave is kind of cute though." Naveed cut in. She was sitting next to me, going though the new Vogue magazine. I looked over at her and raised my eyebrow. "In a nerdy way." She looked at Cee and I sheepishly.

"He's captain of the Dungeons and Dragons team. He knows how to play chess. And in his free time, he studies. How nerdy can he be?" Cee laughed as she spoke. She did have a point.

"Do you remember, a few years ago, he performed his one man band thing for the talent show?" Cee started laughing harder. I could barely contain my composure as I remembered little Davey Michaels standing alone on the dimly lit stage, performing to The Thong Song, with a flue in one hand and a bazooka in the other.

"He's really nice!" Naveed whined while Cee and I exchanged looks.

"Ooooo, someone has a crush!" I teased her. Naveed's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as she tried to cover her face with my magazine.

"Shut up! He's nice okay!" The magazine was still covering her face as she spoke.

"Davey and Naveed, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Cee and I sang along.

"You guys!" Naveed whined. "Please, please, please shut up!"

Cee and I only laughed harder.

"Do you guys want to go grab some coffee?" Naveed was desperately trying to change the subject.

Cee and I exchanged glances before agreeing.

xx

"Spencer's Coffee. You think with all the money our parents are paying them they could at least get a Starbucks." Cee complained as the three of us made our way into the dimly lit café. Depressing music was playing lightly in the background as we scrambled through the crowds of students already gathered at the scattered tables, some studying, some just sipping, towards the counter.

"Should I get the blended mocha or should I just stick with a regular coffee?" Naveed was mumbling to herself.

Cee and I stepped forward to place our orders when the barista turned around, and I nearly fainted on the spot.

"Well if it isn't Scrappy herself. What can I get for you?" Justine looked at me, and then at Cee. Her eye was fully bruised and the blue marking just above her upper lip was faded, and her skin itself was still a bit red, as if she had spent a great deal trying to wash the ink off. Oh, how I love ball point pens!

"Two large coffees." Cee said rather harshly. She pulled out four dollars and slapped them on the counter.

"Cream?" Justine's voice made me shiver.

"No." Cee answered. Truth is, Cee was starting to scare me. I knew she could pull the Bitch Card well, but not _this_ well.

"Here." Justine slammed down the coffees on the counter and grabbed the money. "You owe me 5 cents." She held out her hand and waited, rolling her eyes for dramatic effect.

I placed a dime in her palm. "Keep the change." I winked at her and grabbed the coffees, and before I turned around, I complimented her on her upper lip. "I'd personally go for the Magnum P.I. 'stach, but good choice." I smiled and turned towards the condiment counter. I heard Naveed ramble off her order in the background.

"Did you see how pissed off Justine looked?" Cee asked me as she poured in packet after packet of Sweet and Low into her coffee. "She looked like she was about to burst."

I laughed. "Did you see that marking on her upper lip?"

Cee nodded.

"That's how I spend my detention."

Cee snickered. "You didn't."

I put the lid back on my coffee after I finished stirring a few packets of Equal into my coffee. "Oh, I did." I smiled widely. "I also grabbed Reid's penis."

Cee spit out her coffee all over the condiment counter. A few people turned around. "Sorry." She mumbled out, grabbing napkins and cleaning up her mess.

"I decided on the regular coffee, I didn't trust Justine making a blended drink." Naveed looked around at the coffee all over the counter. "Eww gross, who hacked this shit up?"

Cee blushed.

xx

"You did _not_ grab Reid's _thing_!" Naveed nearly shouted at the top of her lungs. We were sitting outside on the lawn, even though the sun had faded behind the clouds and it looked as if it was about to rain. I shushed her repeatedly, I didn't want the entire student body to know what I had accidentally done during detention.

"I didn't do it on purpose." I retorted. I finished telling my two friends what had happened during detention and about my little run in with Matt.

"So what is Plan B?" Cee looked at me with her bright blue eyes. "I have no idea." I spoke bluntly. "All I know is that I have to get to Reid. And right now, the only way I can do that is through someone else, because he's not speaking to me."

"What is it with you and Reid anyways? You guys are sooo into each other yet you won't admit it to anyone else. It's only obvious." Naveed was insanely smart when it came to almost everything. But right now, she's wasn't smart.

Sometimes, Naveed could be so stupid.

"I don't like Reid." It was true. Romantically, Reid just wasn't the knight in shining amour type. All Reid Garwin knew was sex. And I wasn't a one night stand type of girl.

"Eliza, seriously." Cee and Naveed were both staring at me. It made me feel uneasy and uncomfortable. I focused on my cup of coffee. Cee continued to talk. "You and Reid were like inseparable before high school and before Reid became a full-time man whore. You both rarely spoke when you were dating Bordy. Why do you think that is?"

I toyed around with the empty coffee cup in my hands while I answered her. "Because Reid hates Bordy."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because Bordy's best friends with Aaron Abbot."

"That's true, but that's not the only reason why Reid hates Bordy with a passion."

"Yeah Eliza, Cee's right. Reid hates Bordy because of you." Naveed spoke with assurance in her voice. I hated the fact that Naveed always thought that she was right. Most of the time, she is. Except for now.

"You guys are retarded." I replied casually. "It's not like that and it never was. Trust me."

"Okay, but why do you hate Justine so much?" Cee asked as she and Naveed glanced at each other. It was as if they were communicating silently, like telepathically or something.

"Because she's too timing Reid." This time, I was the one that spoke with assurance.

"Do you remember Teresa?" Naveed raised an eyebrow.

I nodded. "She was the slut that Reid dated for a few months. Why?"

"Why is she a slut? She wasn't two timing Reid." Cee asked.

"These questions are getting annoying!" I was starting to get pissed off. Why did no one believe me? I didn't like Reid like that! Did I? "I don't like Reid in that way, can't you just get over it."

"We never said you liked him." They spoke in unison. I went from slightly annoyed to really pissed off.

"No but you insinuated that. And besides, Reid deserves better than her!" I started screaming, causing people to turn around and stare at the commotion I was causing. "She doesn't deserve the ground he walks on! She doesn't even care about him! Instead she's using him to make her popularity status soar beyond Spencer's reputation and NO ONE has the balls to say anything to him about it! He doesn't deserve this! She doesn't get him like I do!"

My throat was starting to ache, I hadn't yelled that loud in years. Not since they had cancelled Clarissa Explains It All.

Cee and Naveed looked scared. I automatically felt bad for yelling at them.

Naveed's expression soon changed. She went from scared to excited in less than ten seconds. It was a tiny bit scary. "She doesn't get him like you do. Did you just hear yourself?"

Cee nodded, agreeing with Naveed. "She's right you know, subconsciously you want Reid. Get over it and admit it to yourself already. Everyone knows but you."

"Ahh!" I screamed and stomped off. They were supposed to be helping me figure out a Plan B, not interrogating me on my feelings towards a friend.

Feelings?

Sure I cared about Reid as a person. But in _that _way?

xx

I stopped walking before I entered the dorm room building. I needed a cigarette, desperately and sadly. I pulled out my smokes and lit one up. Instantly, my stress lifted up and away from my body and all I focused on was my tiny little cancer-ridden cigarette providing an unhealthy stress release.

"'Sup?" I heard a familiar voice greet me. I looked over towards the other side of the building and spotted Bordy, wearing his usual jeans and a t-shirt, standing with his back leaning against the building.

"Oh hey Bordy. I didn't see you there." I took another drag. The more I inhaled the fumes, the better I felt. It was as if all of my problems were floating away with every exhale I took.

"You look upset. Is everything okay?" He walked over and sat down next to me, resting his back against the building.

"I think I like Reid Garwin." I answered him and took out another cigarette.

* * *

_I looked around the gymnasium and noted how packed it was. Prom was a pretty big deal, especially if you were Cee and I. We spent months leading up to it planning out every detail, from where to eat dinner at, to what type of jewelry we were going to wear. Cee and I both had our dresses picked out since we were sophomores._

_I floated weightlessly against Bordy as we danced to the last slow song of the night. I was wearing an emerald green Versace dress and not only did I look fabulous but I felt pretty damn good too._

_My slightly curled hair was resting against my shoulders as I closed my eyes and rested my head against Bordy's chest. The music was almost over and I wanted this feeling to last forever. Etta James, At Last, could faintly be heard as I concentrated on the rhythm of Bordy's heartbeat. _

_I opened my eyes as the two of us swayed lightly to the music. My junior prom had been perfect, from my date to my dress, everything seemed to fall into place. I smiled as I felt Bordy rest his chin against my head. Tonight had been flawless. Until, I made the mistake of looking over at the couple dancing a few bodies away from us. _

_Reid and Teresa. _

_Reid was saying something into her ear and she was giggling. I felt as though I wanted to vomit. _

_Teresa was a natural beauty, much to my disliking. She was born and raised in Argentina, and spoke with a thick accent that made all the boys swoon. She was tall and had a model's body despite the fact that she could eat all the boys under the table. And tonight, she looked like a supermodel. She was wearing a baby blue strapless gown, with sequins sewn in at the hems. Her hair was placed beautifully at the nape of her neck and her eyes sparkled brightly as she danced next to Reid. I wanted to hate her. But I couldn't. _

_Reid on the other hand, had ditched his fingerless gloves and was wearing a very flattering tux. His hair was actually combed and he didn't look as though he had just fallen out of bed, which he normally did. He looked mature and grown up and not at all the child I used to know. And as he danced there, with his arms around Teresa, he looked happy. _

_I really wanted Reid to be happy, and I remember thinking that I had wanted him to find someone like I had found Bordy, but when I had first heard he and Teresa were dating, happy was not the emotion I first felt. Instead I looked for reasons to hate Teresa, to hate Reid, and to hate the fact that they were together. I loved Bordy. I mean, I love Bordy. He is perfect in every sense. He is sweet, caring, and he loves me for who I am. But when I look at him my stomach doesn't flutter with thousands and thousands of tiny butterflies. My stomach only fluttered like that when I look at Reid. _

_I turned my gaze back towards Bordy and forced a smile. Tonight had been an amazing night._

* * *

"You should probably think about quitting." He eyed me as I pulled out a third cigarette from the box.

"I'll quit when I want to… and right now," I lit it up, "I don't want to."

"Point taken." He shrugged. "So is that why you're chain smoking?"

I looked over at him, and for the first time, in a long time, I didn't think of the Bordy I used to be in love with, I didn't think of the Bordy that had cheated on me with his best friend's girlfriend, and I didn't think of the Bordy that had broken up with me and shattered my heart completely. For the first time, in a long _long_ time, I saw Bordy as a friend. Just a friend. Sure he was an asshole for cheating on me, but I had long since forgiven him. And up until now, I had been avoiding him at all cost, but as I sat there, smoking slowing on the cigarette that probably was going to give me lung cancer, I saw him for who he truly was. Just a friend.

* * *

_What am I doing? He told me he was just staying in to study. Why do I have to be so paranoid? He's not cheating on me. He doesn't have a cheating bone in his body. _

_I walked as quietly as I could through the dark halls. I was only a few dorm rooms away from his. _

_I held my breathe as I pushed open the door to his dorm room. _

"_Oh my God!" I heard a voice scream out. _

_It was my voice. I hadn't recognized my own voice because it was thickly layered with shock. _

_Bordy was making out with Kira. Kira fucking Snyder. She had no shirt on and he was only in his boxers. They looked up at me with wide eyes. Bordy did have a cheating bone in his pathetic body. It was standing firmly erect, for my very own green eyes to see._

_I closed the door and ran back towards my dorm room as fast as I could. Why was I not angrier? Bordy was supposed to be the love of my life, wasn't he?_

* * *

"It's taken you this long to figure that out?"

"Figure what out?" I was confused.

"That you like Reid. I mean, it was obvious even before we ever started dating."

"Was it really?"

"Yeah, it was." He grabbed the cigarette from me and took a drag. "I heard about the whole scene you caused with Justine during P.E." I smiled remembering the sound my fist had made when it had connected with Justine's face. I was sadistic. "I didn't believe it at first, until I saw her black eye after school."

"Yeah, well, someone had to do it. You know she's with Reid _and _Matt." I spoke bluntly.

"The whole school knows it. I even think both Matt and Reid know it." He shrugged again as if it wasn't a big deal. "I mean, she _is_ Justine Baker. What do they expect anyways?"

"That's what pisses me off! Why is she getting away with it? Why doesn't Matt or Reid care?" I looked down at my feet, silently cursing at myself for getting grass stains on my newest pair of Mary Jane's.

"Do you want my blunt and honest opinion?"

I nodded.

"He's just doing it to piss you off."

"What do you mean?" I wanted him to elaborate.

Thankfully, he did. "If he was really into her, and he found out she was playing him, he wouldn't put up with it. But he's not really into her and he does know about Matt. He's only still with her because it's pissing you off. He's doing it because he wants the attention from you."

I stared at my grass stained Mary Jane's for a long time. I was almost surprised to see that Bordy was still sitting next to me when I finally regained consciousness.

"What would you do, if you were in my position?" It was weird, asking your ex-boyfriend, who had cheated on you, for love advice. To be honest, I felt a little awkward asking him that myself.

"Tell him what you told me." His advice was simple, and totally guy like. It was obvious and lacked any detail whatsoever.

_Tell him what you told me. _That was simple, right?

xx

"Where were you? I was starting to get worried." Cee sounded like my mother.

"I was just smoking and talking with Bordy, that's all." I walked over towards my closet and pulled out a pair of Juicy Couture shorts and a matching tank. It was getting late and I hadn't even started my homework. But I desperately needed to get out of my school uniform. I was slowly starting to turn into Naveed.

"You were talking with Bordy?" She sounded as if she was in total disbelief.

I turned around and walked into the shared bathroom, to change out of my uniform and into my pajama's. "We were just talking, relax." I tried to reassure her through the bathroom door. I emerged a few minutes later wearing my shorts and tank.

"What were you guys talking about?" She pulled open her desk drawer and pulled out her journal.

"Reid." I said quietly and I swear I saw her smile as she started writing in her diary. I would bet anything that she was writing about me.

I sat down on my bed and pulled out my book bag and began the daunting process of homework well into the night. Thinking that my homework would help ease my mind off of my blonde friend, I was wrong. Way wrong. My creative writing paper for my English class had turned into a story about how a beautiful, sophisticated young woman had fallen for the rebellious, tattooed young man who happened to be her childhood friend.

At around 2 in the morning I finally printed out my paper and turned the lights off. Unfortunately for me, sleep was not in my future and I spent the rest of the night, tossing and turning, thinking about Reid.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Not sure if the disclaimer is necessary. If you don't know which characters I don't own, please slap yourself repeatedly. Xx Ella

**P.S.** I'd like to specially thank all of my reviewers for leaving amazing comments. Thank you to **wintertwist87, SinisterShadows, Arinna Black, not-so-average-07, TragicCure, Leave your hat on, Kermitfries, SleepWalks, Neith4Weiss, Hayley Jean, lovelylinds, Kris Death, casadora22** and **Obsessedfan13**!

**P.S.x2:** I received a long and drawn out message earlier, from a user I won't name, bashing my stories. So just to clarify, for that person who shall remain nameless, I'm not following the movie or the character's personalities from the movie, because:  
1. It was a fantasy movie  
and 2. It's fiction.  
My main characters in my stories may be Mary Sue's, but let's just leave it at what they are... Stories.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Blasphemy. Today was going to be crap. Seriously, a big stinking crap. I could just feel it. The clouds were grey with rain, my head was pounding, and I had an enormously large knot, tied in a bundle of nerves and anxiety, lingering in the deepest pit of my stomach. School had only been in session for five minutes but I already knew it was going to be the worst day of my life. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating, but still. You catch my drift.

I was tired, due to the fact that I had gotten absolutely no sleep the night before, and I was cranky because nothing was working out for me. My hair was frizzy, despite the fact that I had probably sprayed it with an equivalent to three tons of extra-hold hair spray, and had flat ironed it to the point I thought every strand of my hair would either fall off or incinerate, and I was wearing the same grass stained Mary Jane shoes as the previous day. There's no bigger fashion mistake than wearing the same shoes, two days in a row. Yup, today was definitely going to be one of those days. I could just tell.

You would think admitting to yourself that you're in love with your childhood best friend would be easy, right? Well it's definitely not. Subconsciously, I already knew this little fact. But the conscious part of me was way too stubborn to even think it. It kept telling me that my little infatuation with Reid Garwin was just a phase. It was like those cheesy sitcoms where the main character is torn between two decisions, good vs. evil. Where a little version of themselves appears on their shoulders as both an angel and a devil; each one telling them two different things. Yeah, well that's what happened to me. Except I was the angel and Justine was the devil. There's an analogy for you!

On one side, there I am as the angel, telling myself to pour my fashionably cute heart out to Reid and just hope that he feels the same. Then there's the other side, the Justine side, telling me I should just go about my life and pretend I don't care. How come in the movies, the main characters having these conflicts always know which side to choose in the end? Always the good side and never the bad! What if I choose the good side and Reid doesn't feel the same way? Ugh, I wish my life was scripted.

I'll get over him, eventually. Right? I did so when I dated Bordy. At least, that's what I kept telling myself all day during school. I'll get over him. It might take me awhile to find someone else, but it will happen. Sooner or later.

xx

Third period English finally came around. Thankfully, I had finished my creative writing paper (a love story inspired by Reid and yours truly) last night, because today we were supposed to be turning them in.

"We are going to be editing our creative writing stories in pairs." Mrs. Jordan, our English teacher, scowled as the entire class applauded. "The catch is that I'll be assigning the pairs." She smiled widely as the class groaned. I silently cursed myself for writing the story I had, because I thought only Mrs. Jordan would be reading it. Instead, I'd be sharing my most intimate confessions with a stranger. Or Reid. I don't know which would be worse. I prayed I was paired off with Naveed. At least she would be sympathetic. The two main characters in my story were named Reese and Elisa. I'm sure even Ryan Bael, the idiot of Spencer's, would be able to figure out the connection. I cursed myself for being so stupid.

"Now that we have that settled, I'll be going alphabetically by your last name."

"Oh shit." I muttered under my breathe. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit."

"First to be paired off, Justine Baker and Eliza Brennan." Mrs. Jordan's voice resembled the sound nails make when scratched along a chalkboard. Shrill. Chilling. Evil.

I turned to the right, to see Justine's mouth drop open and the class gasp in response to Mrs. Jordan's selection. I guess everyone could sense the tension between Satan's right hand (wo)man and I.

I couldn't help but laugh, loudly. I looked past Justine, to Reid, and I could have sworn I saw his infamous smirk. Meeting my gaze, he automatically tensed up and turned away. He must think I'm some sort of sociopath or something. Maybe I was. Why the hell was I laughing? It was almost uncontrollable.

I heard Mrs. Jordan ramble off the other pairs in the background to my thoughts. I couldn't take my eyes off the blonde sitting three people down from me. How could I not be attracted to him? He was beautiful in every sense, despite the fact that he's an ass, can't hold a conversation without making an obscene sexual gesture, and laughs childishly at fart jokes. Even with all of those bad qualities, I still liked him. Just as he was.

"Naveed Frost and Reid Garwin." I heard Naveed moan out an "Aww man" as Mrs. Jordan kept on talking. Her and Reid never really got along too well.

I saw Justine glance in my direction as Mrs. Jordan kept speaking. I think she thought I was staring at her. Figures, a conceited hack like her would think something like that! She glared at me and turned back towards our teacher. I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock. Class had only just begun.

My breathing nearly stopped as I remembered something I had said the night before to Cee and Naveed when we were drinking our coffee outside. _"All I know is that I have to get to Reid. And right now, the only way I can do that is through someone else, because he's not speaking to me."_

I smiled to myself. Naveed was my someone else; She was going to be my connection. I prayed to God, Jesus, Buddha, Zeus, Pisces, Fairies, Saint Andrew, Mother Earth, Leprechauns, and anything else I could think of, that Naveed would agree to talk to Reid for me. I had absolutely nothing planned out, but I hoped to all of those Gods, that she would.

xx

I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. "This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening" I muttered, over and over, to myself.

"Oh, but it _is_ happening." Justine spoke smugly as she threw her bag down, and took the seat next to mine. "Look, I don't like you. You don't like me. Let's just get through this and we won't have to talk to each other ever again." She used her hand to brush her hair off her shoulders.

"This," I pointed back and forth, to the two of us, "is a weeklong affair." I reminded her. Mrs. Jordan, stubborn as an ox, wouldn't let me switch partners, even when I replayed the events that had happened in PE a few days ago.

"I know that, Brennan." She talked down to me as if I were a five year old. "Let's just get this over with." She slammed down her neatly typed paper in front of me. It was titled "A Tail Of Two Rabbits." I tried hard not to giggle. A pun! Who knew the girl had a sense of humor? Well, maybe I already knew… have you seen her face?

"Fine." I pouted, handing over mine entitled "Reese's Sword In My Heart." It was corny, and I had no idea what it meant, but titles really aren't my thing. Neither is psychology.

xx

"Five minutes until the bell rings, I want you all to hold on to your partner's papers and bring them back tomorrow completely edited so we can begin our second drafts." Mrs. Jordan called out from her tiny desk in the front of the room. No, no, no. Justine can't keep my paper! It's only obvious who I wrote it about!

"Well, this is an interesting read." She spoke in a rather dull voice, as if reading my mind. "I wonder who it's about." So now she was trying to be sarcastic. Girls like her should just be shot. "So just to clarify, Elisa and Reese are two teens in love being kept apart from an evil dragon named Christine. Elisa and Reese end up slaying the dragon and running off to New York City just in time to make it to the Fall Fashion Preview and then live happily every after. Doesn't this sound familiar?" Shut up, it was a _creative _writing paper and I finished it in the middle of the night! You try writing something better without sleep and a stupid blonde boy on your mind!

"Just the classic Romeo and Juliet." Sure, that was a lie, but it was the only thing that seemed to pop into my head. And like everything else, as soon as I had the thought, it was already out of my mouth. I have a severe and permanent case of verbal diarrhea.

"Tragic. I get that." She was still speaking in a dull voice, shoving my paper into her bag. I wanted to shove her face into that bag. Lucky for her, my urge was stopped by a loud squeaky noise vibrating from across the room.

"You better not do that, Hitler!" I recognized the voice at once. It belonged to Naveed. Reid was holding a paper above her head. He was apparently playing a one man version of Keep-A-Way.

"Just say it once and I'll give it back to you." He responded in his usual cocky voice.

"No, I will not you _asshole_!" She was standing on her tip-toes, wailing her hands about in the air above her hand. She looked like she was trying to sign to a deaf kid.

The class got silent. Naveed never swears. Never.

"Miss Frost, see me after class." Mrs. Jordan demanded, without taking her eyes away from her computer.

"All you had to do was say it." I heard Reid taunt.

"Slushy, slushy, slushy." She said in her best Indian accent.

Reid started cracking up and handed her back the piece of paper. Naveed being my connection to Reid, was going to be a lot harder than I thought. These two, no matter how much money you offered them, would never get along.

xx

"Hey, where are you headed to?" Bordy asked, breaking through a group of freshman girls huddled at their lockers. His hands were full of books and loose crinkled papers. Not many people knew this (because he was friends with the biggest idiots of Spencer's), but Bordy was extremely intelligent. In fact, every class he was in was either advanced placement or honors. He took his studies very seriously, in private of course. Aaron would have given him shit if he knew how much of a nerd Bordy was.

"I've got detention with Mr. Pennyworth all week long." I threw my English binder into my locker and slammed it shut. I had no reason to do it but I was happy to see that it lifted my spirits. Physical force really does release stress.

I was dreading detention, especially after last night's love revelation. So many thoughts were running through my mind I was surprised I could focus on anything. How was Reid going to act? Was he going to ignore me or would he bring up what happened yesterday? Would I act differently around him now that I was fully aware of my feelings? I hated being a teenager. I especially hate all the angst that comes with the hormones. It's inevitable.

"What's wrong with you?" He looked down at me with questioning eyes.

"I didn't sleep very well last night." I mumbled and started walking towards my unavoidable doom. Detention with Reid _and _Justine.

"Do you have time for a quick cup of coffee?" He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "No offense or anything, but you look like you could use it."

I laughed and followed his lead. No I didn't have the time, but, oh well. I was most certainly going to be late to detention today.

xx

"So…" he trailed off, "what are you doing this weekend?" He looked up at me from across the table at Spencer's Coffee. I was supposed to be in detention five minutes ago.

I looked at him confused. "Why are you asking?" I answered his question with a question.

"Just trying to make conversation." He said smoothly. I rolled my eyes and looked at my invisible watch. I doubt he noticed. He was too busy ogling the girl that had just walked in. I had forgotten about those roaming eyes. Should have figured he'd cheat when I caught him checking Cee out when we first started dating.

"Gotta get to detention." I said hurryingly.

He must of gotten the hint and nodded his goodbye as I threw my coffee away and slowly made my way to my history class. Why did he want to know if I was doing anything this weekend? Stupid boys! Why do they have to be so confusing? Why couldn't he just be like he was last night… normal and not at all creepy.

* * *

"_You said 'yes' to him?" Reid looked livid. I guess everyone at school had heard about Bordy and I becoming official. I, at least, had made it my mission for that week. I had even threatened a freshman girl with a plastic spork when I saw her do a double take on my man. There was no way in hell I was going to let anyone NOT know that Bordy and I were together. "Yeah, and what's your problem anyways?" I yelled back, hoping I wasn't causing a scene. It probably wouldn't be a great way to start off a new relationship by screaming at your best friend in public. People would talk. And even worse, people would assume. The last thing I wanted was Bordy to assume anything was going on, especially with Reid. However, my anger was getting the best of me, and I couldn't help but scream on the top of my lungs, "You're being a jerk! You should be happy for me! You should be anything but mad! You're acting like a selfish pig right now!"_

"_I'm a selfish pig? You couldn't even spot one if you were eating bacon! You know Kate was right about you!" He was pacing around the lawn in front of me. _

"_Where the hell did that come from? I don't even eat bacon!" So now his "friends" were talking about me? Sometimes he could be such a girl. _

"_You want to know what she tells me! Do you?"_

"_No Yoda. No I don't!" I yelled back. I was trying everything in my power not to hurl my psychology textbook at him._

"_She told me that you're just a stupid ditz that cares only about materialistic things!" _

"_Do you believe her?" Of course, he wouldn't think that. He couldn't think that. He knew me better than I know myself! I'm not a ditz either! Sure, I'm not the smartest kid to have graced this earth but I'm no Paris Hilton either!_

"_I'm starting to." He shot back at me._

_I dropped the text book in shock. How could he think something like that? "Well then," I stopped yelling but I was still angry, "we're not as close I thought we were."_

"_You've changed." His face was still flushed with anger as he spoke, yet his voice wasn't. His voice was eerily calm._

_The air around us suddenly became thicker, and I started breathing heavily. "So have you." My heart was beating faster than it ever had before, I was scared, no doubt. I was scared because Reid never got this angry with me. Even when I had accidentally ran over his foot with my dirt bike when we were twelve he had never gotten this angry. This, this angry Reid standing in front of me, was beyond terrifying.__"Don't talk to me anymore." His voice may have been calm but his words were harsh. I took a sharp intake of breathe while I fully comprehended the words he just spoke. "Fine! I don't need you anyways. I have Bordy now!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, finally exhaling the air I had been holding inside. If he didn't want to be my friend then I didn't want to be his. I picked up my textbook and stormed off in search of Bordy's dorm room. Screw Reid. What I had said had been true. I didn't need him. Bordy was all I needed._

* * *

"You are late." Mr. Pennyworth wasn't amused. He sat at his ancient, faded-brown wooden desk and crossed his arms. "You'll be spending an extra hour with me today Eliza. Please sit down so I can start timing you."

I secretly think Mr. Pennyworth gets off on giving out detentions. He always seems so in to it anyways. I watched as he jotted down the time on the blackboard.

"Sure." I mumbled and sat down a row in front of Reid and Justine, keeping my eyes on the floor. After I sat down and situated myself, I pulled out my compact to apply some extra lipgloss. Well, that, and to see what Reid and Justine were doing. That was when I noticed an extra body sitting two rows behind me, directly behind Justine.

Naveed. Her head was resting against the back of her chair, hair falling into her face. I could tell she was sleeping. I don't think she's ever had detention before.

Truth it, I was late on purpose. Sure, getting coffee with Bordy happened spur-of-the moment but still, the last two people in the world I wanted to see would be spending the next hour with me, and I didn't want to have to speak or even see either of them. Plus, I was still embarrassed about the scene I caused yesterday. Yeah, mainly it was because of that little man grabbing scene.

Reid and Justine were off in their own little world anyways. She had her arm looped through his while resting her head on his shoulder. He was writing something down in her binder and she giggled. I mocked her giggle as I watched the duo through my compact mirror. Reid looked up and we made eye contact. I quickly snapped my compact shut and pretended to rummage around my bag for something.

I put away my compact and pulled out my math book and began the horrible experience one would call "math homework." I was about to begin breaking down the first problem in my homework, when I felt my phone vibrate. I glanced up at Mr. Pennyworth who was consumed in his book while I flipped open my phone and began reading my message. **You just got caught.** It was from Naveed.

I replied quickly, not wanting to get caught. If giving out detentions was foreplay to Mr. Pennyworth than catching kids using their phones during class (or detention) was probably his biggest release. He was known to take away students' cell phones for the remainder of the week. If I got caught, I don't know what I would do without my phone. To be honest, I don't ever want to imagine that. **Shut up. I thought you were sleeping.**

**I was trying to but Justine's manly laugh started vibrating through the seats and it made my head hurt.** I supressed the laugh that wanted to escape my mouth as best as I could. Haha. Justine _did _have a deep voice.

**Meet me at the library around 5:30?**

**Why? **

**Too long to text. **That was somewhat true. Plus, I didn't feel like arguing with her.

**He's watching you.**

I looked up to see Mr. Pennyworth flipping to another page in his book. **Who is?**

**Reid. **

I turned around and met his gaze. Justine was sleeping, her hoodie pulled complety over her head. His blue eyes burned into my green one's. Did I forget to mention thah Reid likes to stare? Not just at me, but at anyone, or anything in particular. He once told me he likes to watch people fidget nervously when they know they're being watched. He's quite an ass, too.

I quickly turned my attention to one row up, at Naveed. Like hell I'd let him think I was staring at him. Naveed raised an eyebrow as if to say "What the hell?" and I turned my attention back to Reid. He was still staring. This time, he had a knowing smirk spread across his face. I smirked back at him. If he wants a staring contest, I'll give him one. The first one to blink loses. I never blink.

Five minutes later, Reid's tilted head rested on the palm of his hand, an amused expression plastered against his face. I was trying so hard not to blink, tears were running down my eyes, and I felt as though my eyelids were going to stretch so far they'd break. "Eliza, I'm sure Mr. Garwin is a lovely man, but would you please turn around in your seat and stop flirting." Mr. Pennyworth's accusation made me blush furiously. I quickly turned around in my seat and focused my attention on the clock mounted against the wall. I wished I could disappear.

I spent the rest of detention damning myself for plaiying along with Reid and his stupid games. What the hell was the point of staring anyways?

xx

"No, absolutely not." Naveed was being stubborn. "No, Eliza. I mean 'NO'!" She sounded out the last part for me.

I shrugged, letting my shoulders sink and my head fall into my chest. I knew this was going to happen. I knew that Naveed would not agree to talk to Reid for me. But I figured that throwing in the dramatic body language couldn't hurt.

I sighed, a long and drawn out sigh.

No reaction.

I sighed again. This time longer and louder. I slightly turned my head and looked back, to see if I had her attention. I did. She was staring straight at me.

But, still, no reaction.

I sighed for the third time, holding the sharp intake of breathe until I could feel my face turn bright red.

"FINE!"

I smiled and turned around to hug her.

"But only once."

I gave her the tightest hug I've ever given. I had never been so happy in my life. Well, okay, I'm lying. The day I had purchased my very first pair of Manolo Blahniks, was by far, the best day of my life.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" I repeated as I kissed her on the cheek. "You are so amazing, like you have no idea! I love you so much for this."

"Yeah yeah." She spoke dully. "What do you want me to tell him?"

I dropped my hands. "Oh." I had forgotten that part. You know, that part with words. Yeah, I had absolutely no idea what I wanted to say to him. "I don't know yet." I answered truthfully.

Naveed rolled her eyes. "Let's go grab some dinner and I'll help you come up with something." She sounded annoyed rather than amused. I guess, if I were in her position, I would be annoyed as well.

We pushed back the wooden doors the library and headed off towards the cafeteria. I hadn't eaten much all day and food was sounding pretty good to me. We started walking past a group of girls huddled around a table just outside of the cafeteria when they stopped and started giggling. I looked over at Naveed and she just shrugged.

We continued walking, while the people we had passed, stopped talking and starting whispering or laughing. I looked over at Naveed again, and this time she didn't shrug her shoulders. She looked worried. I looked over at a kid wearing glasses and ripped out the paper he was holding in his hands. I know it really didn't happen, because I didn't die, but I could have sworn my heart had completely stopped.

**"Reese's Sword In My Heart"** in big bold letters greeted me, and I flipped through the next two pages and realized that this was my creative writing paper. Someone had copied it and had given it to everyone around school.

Justine. That bitch.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Not sure if the disclaimer is necessary. If you don't know which characters I don't own, please slap yourself repeatedly. Xx Ella

**P.S.** I'd like to specially thank all of my reviewers for leaving amazing comments. Thank you to **wintertwist87, SinisterShadows, Arinna Black, not-so-average-07, TragicCure, Leave your hat on, Kermitfries, SleepWalks, Neith4Weiss, Hayley Jean, lovelylinds, Kris Death, casadora22**, **Obsessedfan13, Bookworm 305, **and **QuietOne364**!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"'Reese's Sword In My Heart by Eliza Brennan.'" I almost fainted as Cee started reading my story aloud. Thankfully I was already laying down. "'It all started one day, a long time ago, in the time of children and the one-eyed, one-horned flying purple people eater.' It's not that bad Eliza. I mean, it could be worse." Cee was an optimist.

I was not.

"How so?" I threw my pillow over my head and groaned into my bed. I just wished this day would end already. _Everyone_ had copies of my story. I was sure of it. Anytime I had thought I had taken the last one from some random kid, I'd find another.

"I don't know." She sounded dumbfounded. "I didn't expect you to ask me that."

Well, at least she was honest.

I flung my arms over my head and gripped onto each end of the pillow. Maybe if I held it down long enough, I'd be able to suffocate myself? Or at least until the point I'd lose my memory. Permanently.

Naveed and I had spent the previous hour trailing around from group to group, from jock to geek, from man whores to just regular whores, and destroying any and all copies of my story. I had no idea how many copies Justine had printed, who she had given them to, and who still had a copy. I was humiliated. And it sucked.

"Eliza, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" My voice was muffled. "I'm trying to kill myself."

"I doubt that would do it" I ignored the amusement in her voice. I pulled the pillow away and turned to face her. My hair was all over the place.

"Do you think Reid saw it?" I asked the question I dreaded the answer to.

"Well, he either did or he didn't. We can't change what happened." When did she become so philosophic and wise? "But we can make her regret what she did." She grinned mischievously.

Cee was up to something.

xx

"It looks as though one of my students' creative writing assignment has become popular around campus." Mrs. Jordan sneered at me through yellow coffee-stained teeth. "Miss Brennan, since your story has become so huge, I thought you might want to read it out loud to the class. For extra credit of course."

My face and hands became hot. I sunk lower in my chair.

"I think that's a marvelous idea Mrs. Jordan!" Justine exclaimed, clapping her hands wildly.

I heard a few kids behind me snicker.

"Uh, no thanks." I mumbled out, paying extra attention to the binder sitting on my desk.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Naveed spoke up for me. I looked over and forced a smile, as my way of thanking her.

"I'll read it for her, if you don't mind Mrs. Jordan?" I hated Justine. I hated that girl with a passion. Her eyes lit up when Mrs. Jordan nodded in response. She stood up and walked to the front of her class with my original creative writing story in her hands.

"'Reese's Sword In My Heart,'" She read dramatically, pressing her hand against her heart, "'By Eliza Brennan.'" She turned the page and cleared her throat. I heard a few kids behind me snicker.

As she read my story out loud, in the front of the class, I realized at that very moment, that I would have given anything to be somewhere else. Or to be someone else. I would give both my breasts to be anywhere but here.

As I sat there, slowly deteriorating as a person, realization dawned on me. People were laughing (at me of course) because I was letting them. I am letting them get the best of me. For what? Did I not have any pride left? Justine was humiliating me over and over again, and I was just sitting there, letting her do that to me. When did I become such a pushover?

I'm not sure what force had taken over my body, but I became invisibly empowered. I suddenly stood up, pushing my things off of my desk and marched right up to Justine, who was so consumed in my humiliation, that she hadn't stopped reading. With one loud slap across her face, and a now sore right hand, I felt my pride coming back to me. I turned around to face a shocked classroom, and an equally shocked teacher.

I looked around the class until my eyes fell on a pair of familiar blue ones. The blue eyes I had lost to in that staring contest a day before. "For the record, I did write this story about you, Reid." I spoke to him in the front of the class with confidence. Confidence that I didn't know I had. Reid looked stunned. I don't think he, or anyone else for that matter, expected such an outburst from me. I turned back around and noticed that Justine hadn't moved. Her hand was still cupping her cheek and she was glaring at me. At least she had stopped reading. _SMACK_.

And with that second slap, I retraced my steps, and sat back down in my chair. "Please, continue on. Your almost to the climax." I hurried her.

* * *

"_So, you and Bordy are going to the Fall Fest together?" Reid handed over my weekly pack. I opened it up, took one out, and offered it to him. "No thanks, I don't do Lights." He said, pushing my hand away. I stuck the cigarette into my mouth and lit it up._

"_Yeah, he was the first person to ask me so I figured, first come first serve." I chuckled. _

"_That's kind of dirty." Reid wiggled his eyebrows._

"_You're kind of dirty." I playfully shoved him aside. I missed having him around. Freshman year, Reid and I were inseparable. But this year, things had changed. Bordy, the most popular guy at school (other than Caleb Danvers of course), had taken an interest in me. Reid spent the summer hanging out with his 'brothers' which left me no choice but to hang out with Cee and Naveed. Sure, Reid and I would occasionally hang out together, but it wasn't the same anymore. Reid was just different. He looked different. He acted different. He treated me differently. Things were just different. _

"_So what's new with you. Other than Bordy, of course." Reid took off his jacket and set it down on my desk. _

"_Nothing really. Dad bought the Ferrari but said I can't drive it until I get my license." It was true. My dad and I had a thing for really nice cars. Ferrari's, Bentley's, you name it, we liked it. My dad drove a silver Bentley Continental GT and had just bought a red Ferrari Spyder 360 for me, even though my sixteenth birthday was a good five months away. "It's red, like my hair, and inside the seats are black and they're leather and it's a stick shift so I'm going to look so cool driving it. It's so awesome." I added enthusiastically. _

"_Do you even know how to drive a manual transmission?" _

"_No, but how hard can it be?"_

_xx_

"_NO! You're doing it all wrong. Push down the clutch without pushing down on the gas, and then SHIFT THE DAMN GEAR!" "STOP YELLING AT ME!" I screamed back at him. _

_I was sitting in the driver's seat of Reid's '67 Mustang, trying not to rev the engine. I let go of the gas pedal, pushed down on the clutch, and popped the gear shift into second gear. The engine didn't rev and I managed to turn a corner without stalling. _

"_Oh my God!" Reid threw both hands up in the air._

"_What, what'd I do now?" We had been at this for the past two hours. His full tank of gas was nearly empty. My throat was dry from all the yelling and screaming. I could only imagine how dry his throat must be._

"_You actually did something right!" He laughed. _

_I rolled my eyes. "Never thought you'd see the day, did you?" _

_Reid laughed low in his throat. The way he laughed was kind of sexy. _

_I drove back to Reid's parents house and managed to stall his car only once in the process. I was leaning over the driver's side of his car, gathering my things, when he leaned over and hugged me from behind. "If I would have asked you before Bordy, would you have said yes?" He whispered into my ear. _

_I couldn't help it. I laughed. It was the funniest thing he had ever said. Well, that and I sort of felt awkward._

_He pulled away from me rather quickly. "What, what's wrong?" I stopped laughed when I saw his expression change. He didn't answer me, but instead turned around and walked towards his house. "Oh come on Reid!" I ran after him, "You weren't serious, were you?" _

_He looked at me with those beautiful pale blue orbs. He was serious._

* * *

I spent the rest of my English class in Provost Higgins office.

"Eliza," I was on a first name basis. Provost Higgins took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Obviously, he was frustrated. "You're the only female student that has her own chair in the lobby." He pointed to his window, and I vaguely glanced outside of it and noted the empty desk in the lobby. It has a sign that said **RESERVED** on it. Sadly, I'm not kidding.

"I'm flattered." When I get nervous, I joke around with people. Right now, I was extremely nervous. I had a few months until I graduated. Brown had already accepted me, for what reasons I don't know, but I did know that my frequent visits to Provost Higgins's would be frowned upon.

"I understand that you are going through a lot, with your personal life, right now," so he too had read my story, "but acting up at school is not the answer. Deliberately slapping another student is unacceptable. Therefore, I have no choice but suspend you from school grounds for an entire week starting immediately." He flipped through a stack of files and pulled out a piece of paper. "I am aware of your week-long detention with Mr. Pennyworth and that will not be forfeited. Instead, you will resume the remainder of your detentions next week, when you will return back to school. Until then, I have to contact your parents and you will not be allowed on school premises, including the dorms."

I sighed. I knew my mom and dad were not going to be happy with me. But at least I didn't have to serve detention with Reid and Justine anymore. And at least, I had my pride back.

xx

"I can not believe you did that. The entire class was silent until the bell rang. Everyone's referring to you as 'Scrappy.'" Naveed spoke as she helped me fill my Louis Vuitton suitcase with my designer clothing.

"Did she at least finish my story?" I tried closing the overflowing suitcase, but it was too full.

"Yeah, it drew applause at the end." She forced the top of my suitcase down with both hands while I successfully zipped it up.

"The story or the slapping?" I laughed sarcastically.

"Seriously though, she had that coming-"

"Hey Eliza, can you come out here for a minute?" Cee had waltzed into our dorm room rather abruptly, interrupting Naveed, and looked at me suspiciously. "There's someone here to _apologize_ to you."

I looked at her and at then at Naveed.

Naveed was wearing the same confused expression I was.

I walked past Cee and I could not believe my eyes.

A fear stricken Justine was standing in front of my dorm room. Cee shut the door, leaving Naveed alone in my dorm room, and spoke dominantly. "Justine has something she would like to say to you," She looked at me and smiled. "Don't you Justine?" Cee's smiled faltered as her gaze returned to Justine.

Justine looked like she was about to crap her pants.

"I'm sorry."

I barely heard her speak.

"Say it louder or you'll regret it." Cee sounded like a bully. She was starting to scare me a little too.

"I said I'm sorry!" Justine yelled, causing the people walking past us to look at the commotion we were causing. I noticed some girls in the far corner whispering to themselves. This was going to be around school in no time.

I stood there, contemplating whether or not I should forgive her when Cee spoke for me.

"She'll forgive you if you dump Reid."

My eyes were wide and I looked at Cee just to make sure I had heard her right. Cee smiled tauntingly at Justine.

For a minute or two, Justine didn't speak to either of us. She just stared, or glared rather, at Cee. "Too late." She finally spoke up.

"What do you mean 'too late?'" Cee's voice was harsh and I reminded myself to never cross her… ever.

"He broke up with me." My heart fluttered at her answer. Cee looked back at me and winked. Justine seemed to have caught on to our silent conversation and spoke again. "You two deserve each other." Her tone was defiant as she spoke to me. I wasn't sure if she meant Reid and I, or Cee and I.

"Bad answer." Cee's voice was domineering. "Eliza, please excuse Justine and I, will you?" She spoke to me in a gentler voice, but I knew if I didn't do as she told, she wouldn't hesitate to behead me.

"Please don't hurt me." I heard Justine say as I walked back into my dorm and shut the door behind me.

Cee was my hero.

xx

"Your father and I are very disappointed in you." I heard my mother speak up over the radio. "And don't think you're going to get away with this suspension like you did last time." Thoughts of shopping at Addison's flooded my mind.

I could use some shopping right about now. "But Mom, you have no idea what she did to me! She humiliated me in front of the entire school." I counter argued. "She posted my story about Reid all over school and everyone read it and then she even read it in front of the class today." I sounded like I was whining. Maybe I was. "Reid was in my class. He heard it all."

"I'm sure this Justine girl is a bitch," I smiled as my mother swore, never taking her eyes off of the road in front of us, "But you shouldn't have slapped her."

"It wasn't the first time." I mumbled under my breathe thinking the radio drowned out my voice. It didn't.

"What?" My mother sounded bewildered.

"Don't worry about it." I reassured her. "I punched her but I didn't get caught."

My mother stayed silent for awhile, listening to the radio, as she drove us home. "You know, your father had a girlfriend when I first met him." She gripped the steering wheel as she spoke. "She was a real jackass too. She looked down on me because I was a fashion major and according to her standards, I wasn't smart. Her name was Danielle and she was a law major." She shook her head as if she were reliving her memories, "Anyways, your father was really in love with her. He spoke about her whenever we would get together and I never thought I'd have a chance with him. Then one day, out of the blue when I least expected it, he showed up at my apartment with a bouquet of roses and concert tickets to Aerosmith. I've never let him out of my sight since then." The radio filled my ears before she spoke again. "Whenever Danielle and I would cross paths, she would give me dirty looks or say something really nasty, and I just let it slide. I've never been one to raise my voice unless it involves clothes."

I laughed at my mom. We were more alike than I had thought.

"My point is that even all these years later, I wish I would have spoken up to her, and stood up for myself. Just because I was a fashion major didn't mean that I wasn't any less intelligent than a law major. It took a date with your father for me to realize that."

The rest of the ride home was silent and I thought about what my mother had said.

My mother parked her Prius in between my Ferrari Spyder 360 (still had yet to pass that damned driving test) and my dad's Mercedes as my heart started beating faster.

"Is dad mad?" I asked her, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"He thinks you're sick with the flu."

I turned my head and looked at my mom, studying her face.

"Your father wouldn't understand like I do. Reid's a good boy Eliza, but is he worth getting suspended over?" Without waiting for my answer, my mother opened her door and got out of the car. I watched her as she came around the side and opened the back door, only to shut it after grabbing my suitcase. "Jesus Christ, what the hell did you pack?"

I snickered. The vulgar mouth was definitely hereditary.

xx

"I'm glad you're starting to feel better Eliza. When's the last time you ate?" My father raised an eyebrow as I shoved another spoonful of mashed potatoes into my mouth. I had missed my mothers cooking. Even though it was technically take out. Maybe it was just the fact that I hadn't eaten a meal served on a dinner plate. I was used to eating out of a plastic tray... I sound like a dog don't I?

"This is just really good. Where'd we get it from?" I was wearing a pair of baggy Victoria Secret sweat pants and an extra large hoodie. I wasn't wearing any make-up as I stuffed my face, and weirdly I didn't care how I must have looked. I glanced over at my mother who was spooning more salad onto her plate.

"Teddy's." She answered whimsically.

I shoved another spoonful into my mouth when we all heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it." My dad was already standing up as he spoke.

I looked over at my mother and she shrugged. "Maybe it's just one of those door to door sales people." She suggested.

"Come in! I haven't seen you in years!" I heard my father exclaim from the front of the house. "How's your old man doing?" My father's voice was getting louder. Maybe he was just getting closer.

"He's doing good." I strained my ears, listening to the voice answer him. My breathe caught and I forced the potatoes down my throat. I recognized that voice almost immediately.

"Come in, come in. We're just sitting down to dinner. Are you hungry?" I heard my father talk as he walked back into the dining room.

"I'm starving." Reid answered, walking in behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Not sure if the disclaimer is necessary. If you don't know which characters I don't own, please slap yourself repeatedly. Xx Ella

**P.S.** I'd like to specially thank all of my reviewers for leaving amazing comments. Thank you to **wintertwist87, SinisterShadows, Arinna Black, not-so-average-07, TragicCure, Leave your hat on, Kermitfries, SleepWalks, Neith4Weiss, Hayley Jean, lovelylinds, Kris Death, casadora22**, **Obsessedfan13, Bookworm 305, QuietOne364, ILuvOdie, Ravvy B, babyicequeen666, blackwolfgirl87, **and** imaGi.NatiOn.X.x**!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"I'm starving." Reid's answered my father, walking into the dining room behind him.

I watched as he gracefully slid back the chair opposite me, taking it as his seat. He reached over grabbing the bowl of mashed potatoes and started to serve himself. If anyone had been peering into a window, it would have looked like Reid ate here almost religiously. It was all natural to him.

I tried to read his face, but I couldn't. Was he here to tell me he wanted to be friends or was he here to tell me he hated me?

He rested his eyes on mine, while he conversed with my dad, his eyes never blinking once. That stare was unnerving. But my heart leaped nearly leaped out of my chest because of it.

"Eliza got into Brown." My dad took a bite out of his bread roll. "Which school did you get into?"

"Brown." He responded while sipping on his water my mother had served him.

"You didn't?" It came out more as a question rather than a statement, like I had intended it to do.

"I did." He answered me. It was the first time in the past couple of days that he actually spoke to me. I felt like a nerd for feeling all giddy inside, especially over two words. I felt like a Claymate on the opening night of Spamalot.

"What will you be majoring in?" My dad's voice cut into our eye contact. Reid turned to answer him. My mother, who had been terrifyingly quiet since Reid had made his entrance, spoke up.

"Chris, sweetheart, why don't you help me in the kitchen." It was an order, not a question. What she needed help with in the kitchen was beyond me. I think she was just saying that to get dad out of the room and to give Reid and I our privacy.

My stomach jumped as my dad followed my mother into the kitchen. Reid and I were alone. Seriously alone. I became oddly aware of the sweatpants and hoodie I was wearing. And no makeup too! I must be looking really hot right now. We sat in our seats, quietly at first. Just eating and pretending to focus on the food. I suddenly found my glass of water extremely fascinating.

"You still have that?"

I looked at Reid who was pointing towards my chest. I looked down at the twisty tie ring he had given me during our fake wedding years ago. Ever since then, I wore it on a chain around my neck, only taking it off when I had to shower. The necklace was resting just above my breasts against the cotton of my hoodie.

"Yeah." I half-smiled, feeling oddly ridiculous and out of place.

He must have sensed that because he reached under the table and pulled something out from his pocket. He pulled his hand up and let the objects he was holding fall onto the glass table.

"I still have mine." I looked down at the twisty tie ring I had given him. It was attached to the friendship bracelet, that I had once beaten Aaron up over. I made it for him especially, giving it to him on his birthday as a gift.

The table shook and I looked up at Reid, who was now standing. The items that were once on the table were now back in his pocket. "Want to go for a walk?"

I nodded, afraid that if I tried to answer, my voice wouldn't come out.

I stood up, straightening my hoodie, and told him I'd meet him outside. I ran towards the kitchen and told my mom I'd be right back, and then met Reid outside. He was standing near the front door, waiting for me.

I looked off into the driveway and saw his '67 Mustang parked behind mine. I smiled, my mind recalling vague memories of that car.

"Why are you smiling?" He looked down at me as we started walking towards the garden. His voice was scratchy. He sounded like he had just woken up.

"Just remembering the time you taught me how to drive a stick shift." Thank God my voice didn't fail me. I thought I was going to pass out from the overwhelming nervous feeling Reid was giving me. It wasn't just a nervous feeling though, because it was laced with anxiety and fear. It was a terrifying feeling. I mentally noted that I never wanted to feel it ever again.

He nodded, remembering. "Why don't you drive your car to school?" He asked with what seemed like genuine curiosity. I glanced over towards my car sitting in the driveway collecting dust.

"I have yet to pass the behind the wheel driving test." I spoke bluntly. Thoughts of my last visit to the DMV resurfaced…

* * *

_"I'm going to have you parallel park between those two cars." The instructor pointed towards two SUV's parked on the side of the curb. He was a balding, middle aged man, that barely spoke English. He looked angry. I wasn't so sure that was a good sign._

_"Okay." I answered him, pulling up towards the parking space. _

_I glanced in my rearview mirror and began backing up. Just as I was about to lift my foot from the gas pedal to the brake, the heel of my Steve Madden pump broke off, pressing my foot forward so that the gas pedal was now touching the floorboard, sending my dad's car backwards into the car parked behind me. _

_I looked over at the instructor and watched him cross my name off the top of the paper. _

_"So, uhh, did I pass?" I laughed nervously. Making bad jokes was just a nervous habit._

_He looked at me like I was a freak, trying to decide whether or not he should answer me. Finally, he did. "You just hit that car… so you tell me."_

* * *

I snapped out of my reverie and became fully aware of Reid's gaze upon mine. We had stopped, and were a few houses past mine, almost to Reid's. The air was cold, and I could sworn I felt a few drops of rain pelt down from the night sky. I wasn't too sure if I was imagining that or not.

Reid had a cigarette in his mouth. Mmm. Cigarette.

Without thinking, I reached forward and pulled it out of his mouth. "Do you know how long I've gone without a cigarette?" I almost sang out, as the familiar taste of the nicotine filled my senses.

"How long?" He tilted his head. He looked so cute when he did that.

"Two days ago." I laughed drawing in another puff. I failed to mention the part that I had been with Bordy. Not that Bordy was significant in any way.

"Hmm. Two days. That's a new record." He teased, shoving his fingerless gloved hands into his jean pockets. "It's cold."

"You're stating the obvious." I threw the cigarette down and Reid put it out with his shoe. "Did you read it?" My voice was softer as I spoke. I'm not sure where this new found confidence had come from.

"I did." He answered. "That's sort of why I came here tonight." Reid's voice cracked. He looked scared. Never, in all my years of knowing him, did he look so vulnerable. "I umm, I broke up with Justine."

"I heard." I answered. I didn't know what else to say. Thankfully, 'I heard' had popped out of the mouth at the right time. I studied Reid's face, which was being illuminated by a street light. He didn't look angry and he didn't look sad. Even though my mouth was full of the nicotine aftertaste, I did the unthinkable. I stood on my tip toes and leaned forward, pressing my lips to his. They were soft, not chapped like Bordy's. I wondered if he used chap stick. I mentally laughed at the image I had of Reid looking at himself in the mirror smacking his lips together after applying Bonnie Bell thoroughly.

He didn't pull away. That's a good sign, right? But he didn't kiss me back.

I pulled away. "What's wrong?"

Oh my God, I can't believe I blew this! He just wanted to be friends! He didn't see me like that! What the hell did I just do? I jeopardized whatever friendship I had with him because I actually thought for a split second that he could like me like that. I wanted to run, as far as I could and hide for the rest of my life.

"I, just, umm." He answered.

I was confused.

"I just, well… you make me nervous." Wait, what? Did he just say that?

"Huh?" I blinked a few times, wondering if I had just imagined him saying that.

"It's just. I've sort of imagined us, doing this, a lot. And I just, well, you just. We just had a cigarette and I probably don't have the best breath…" He trailed off.

I shut up him, by once again, leaning in towards him and pressing my lips against his. This time, he kissed me back.

I had one arm wrapped around his neck, pulling him in closer to deepen the kiss, while the cupped his face. Both his arms were wrapped around my waist as we stood there, kissing, for what seemed like an eternity (In a good way, of course).

I could not believe my luck. This was finally happening.

After years of sexual tension, and a few days after realizing I was madly in love with him, I finally had him. And it was bittersweet. The overwhelming happiness I felt the day I bought my first pair of Manolo Blahniks was nothing compared the happiness I was feeling right now.

When we finally regained our composure, we made our way back to my parent's house. I smiled as he reached for my hand, and took it in his.

The house was warm and dimly lit as we walked inside. I found my parents curled up in front of the television watching X-Files reruns. My mom was fast asleep, her head resting on my father's chest. My dad looked like he too, was about to doze off.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled open the freezer. "Mint and Chip or Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough?" I asked Reid, who had followed.

"That's a hard question."

My eyes grew wide as realization drew upon me. "We could have a scoop of both." I squealed with delight.

Cigarettes, Reid, and ice cream. Tonight just can't get any more perfect.

xx

"So what's it like?" Cee, Naveed, and I were sitting in the bleachers watching Reid and the rest of the Spencer's team practice. Their last swim meet was a week away and Reid had told me he was determined to win it for the male team.

"So what's what like?" I bit off a piece of my Red Vine licorice. The smell of chlorine and candy was a bit unsettling.

"So what's it like being Reid's girlfriend?" Cee sounded like a school girl. Wait, she is one.

"It's amazing." I answered without shame.

Cee and Naveed both elbowed me. "Next time, I'm not sitting in the middle." I argued with them. We all laughed as I watched Reid swim from one side of the pool to the other.

"He looks hot in a Speedo." I said to no one in particular. The moment it came out of my mouth was the moment Reid looked over at me. I blushed furiously. Even after a month of dating, Reid could still make me blush like a shy kid.

"Prom is only three weeks away. Can you believe it?" Naveed spoke up. I looked over at her and laughed.

"Did little Davey ask you to go with him yet?" I teased her. Naveed and Davey had spent endless hours studying this past month. I was about to ask her if they had studied Human Anatomy yet, when a wet masculine figure came jogging over to me.

Wet Reid + Almost Naked equals multiple orgasms in my head.

"Hey, you want to head to Nicky's tonight?" He kissed the tip of my nose.

"Sure." He could ask me anything and I'd agree to it.

"Cool, wait for me after practice?"

I nodded in agreement. He kissed my nose once more and headed back to the pool.

"I still don't get what's so great about him." I heard Naveed mumble out. I shot a glare in her direction. She just didn't know him like I did.

"Hey look, there's Justine and Bordy." Cee changed the subject almost instantly. Naveed and I were known to bicker over Reid's lack of manners and other annoying habits from time to time.

I searched the crowd in the direction Cee had pointed too. There, amidst the rest of Spencer Fans, were Justine and Bordy hand in hand, cheering on the team from the side of the pool. "Talk about two people who deserve each other." I spoke surely.

* * *

_"Does it feel weird to be back?" Cee was holding my suitcase as we waited for the elevator doors to open. _

_"Not really, it's only been a week." I reminded her. Sometimes Cee could be so blonde. _

_"I was thinking since my shoe collection has dwindled down that we should head into Boston this weekend and-" Cee was interrupted by the elevator doors ringing open and a hysterical Kira sobbing inside. We looked at each other before entering the tiny box of doom. _

_I hit the 3rd floor button and focused my eyes on the elevator doors. I heard Kira sniffling behind me and tried my best to ignore her. Cee on the other hand was just egging her on. _

_"Tough day?" I heard her ask Kira. I closed my eyes anticipating the worst. Cee could be such an instigator. _

_"Shut up." Came Kira's shrill reply. "You don't even want to know."_

_"Well, now that you said that, I sort of do." Sometimes, Cee was just an ass. I still loved her though. _

_"Tough. I'm not telling you anything." Kira replied and I could tell she was trying her hardest not to cry again. Her voice cracked and I heard her gasping for air. I turned around._

_"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" I asked half-heartedly. "He's cheating okay. I'm sure you'll find some comfort in that." She spat out._

_What was she talking about? And why haven't we arrived on the 3rd floor yet?_

_"Who's cheating?" I asked dumbfounded. _

_"Bordy." She looked up at me with tear stricken eyes. I almost felt sorry for her. Almost._

_"With who?" I asked, mainly because I was snooping. _

_"Justine Baker." She answered. _

_Cee and I exchanged glances before we turned around. _

_I couldn't suppress my smile, as the elevator doors opened, and I walked out of the elevator that was holding an emotionally disturbed Kira hostage. _

_In the words of Justin Timberlake, what comes around, goes around._

* * *

"Rumor has it that Kira and Bordy are back on, full swing." I watched as Justine squeeze Bordy's hand with her own. She seemed like the clingy type.

"I wouldn't doubt that one bit." I answered, as I watched Bordy watch Kira saunter past the two of them, a slutty grin spread wide across her face like her legs during half-time.

"Whatever happened between the two of you?" I looked the person sitting next to Cee.

"I found someone better, someone who wouldn't cheat on me, and someone who actually has feelings." Matt answered, but was looking at Cee while he spoke. She looked embarrassed. Cee was not the PDA type, if you know what I mean.

xx

"No, I don't like that song. Choose something else." Naveed whined. I flipped through the catalog once more.

"Here." I pointed to a song with my finger and closed the book. Before anyone else could complain I pressed the three digit song code into the computer and watched as the karaoke machine turned on.

"I dedicate this song to Davey on behalf of Naveed." I spoke into the microphone, winking at Dave who was sitting in towards the back of the crowd. I felt Naveed elbow me, which only made me smile even bigger. I looked off towards the pool tables, my eyes lingering on the familiar blonde, leaning against the table, arms crossed against his chest, fully amused at the three of us on the karaoke stage.

The music started playing and Cee and I started shouting, I mean, singing into the microphone. "We belong to the light, we belong to the thunderrrrrrrrrrrrr" I tried my hardest to sing well. Unfortunately for me, it just wasn't happening. If there were dogs in the audience, they'd probably howl along with me. I heard a few kids 'boo', but the rest of the crowd seemed to enjoy us. That part of the crowd also happened to be the ones downing alcohol, too.

"We belong to the sound of the words we've both fallen uuuuuuuuuuuunderrrrrrrr" Naveed led. She actually had a really good singing voice. Cee and I looked at each other before laughing wildly. Naveed pushed us off of the stage and finished the song by herself.

"You should really not sing in public." Reid grabbed me by the waist and pulled me towards the pool tables. I took a sip of the beer he had in his hand.

"Yeah, I know. My days contemplating a music career are over." I laughed handing his beer back to him.

"Wanna play?" He nodded towards the pool tables, bringing the beer bottles to his lips, and downed the rest of the brew in one gulp.

"Rack 'em up." My competitive streak spoke for me. I was a horrible pool player but everyone knew that. "So what do I get when I win?"

"If you win," Reid corrected me, as he reached across the table and racked all the balls together. "You get whatever you want." He looked up at me suggestively.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "And if you win?"

"When I win, and I say this as a fact, because we both know I can kick your cute little ass with my eyes closed," He walked over towards me, handing me a cue, "you go to prom with me." He whispered the last part into my ear.

I smiled up at him and let him beat me at the game of pool we played. It wasn't hard either… I really had no idea what I was doing anyways. Plus, I got a prom date.

"Mind if we cut in?" I heard an annoying voice come from behind me.

I turned around and faced Aaron Abbot. He looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "Is that a yes?" He sounded arrogant.

"We were just leaving." I said, grabbing Reid's arm, and pulling him outside.

"What was that all about?" He asked me, rubbing the spot on his arm that I had grabbed too tightly.

"I don't want you guys to get into it." I spoke bluntly.

"What makes you think we were going to fight?" He wrapped both his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, and nuzzling my cheek. I forgot what I was saying.

"Umm." I sighed as he bit down gently on my earlobe. "I dunno…" I trailed off. My thoughts were no longer comprehensible and purely x-rated.

"You're so cute when you get flustered." He chuckled, placing a few kisses on my jaw line.

I sighed loudly. Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Another Author's Note: **The song they sang karaoke to was called "We Belong" by Pat Benatar. I don't own it… thankfully. And no offense to any Clay Aiken fans. I might have made a reference about being a fan and a nerd at the same time, so don't take it to heart.  
Cus you know it's true lol. jk, maybe.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Not sure if the disclaimer is necessary. If you don't know which characters I don't own, please slap yourself repeatedly. Xx Ella

**P.S.** I'd like to specially thank all of my reviewers for leaving amazing comments. Thank you to **wintertwist87, SinisterShadows, Arinna Black, not-so-average-07, TragicCure, Leave your hat on, Kermitfries, SleepWalks, Neith4Weiss, Hayley Jean, lovelylinds, Kris Death, casadora22**, **LacedWithLove, Obsessedfan13, Bookworm 305, QuietOne364, ILuvOdie, Ravvy B, babyicequeen666, blackwolfgirl87, **and** imaGi.NatiOn.X.x**!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

10 Years Later…

"Eliza, sweetheart. Wake up." Reid was shaking me.

"Hmmf. What is it?" I sat up in bed, shielding my eyes from the light. I looked over at the alarm clock next to the bed. 3:32. My head started up almost instantly. Damn these never ending migraines.

Reid ran his fingers through his short blonde hair. He was still dressed. I wondered if he had even gone to bed at all. "It's your dad." He put the phone back on the receiver and crouched down, so now he was eye level with me. He reached for my hands and took them in his.

My heart sunk. My dad had a heart attack the day before and was in the hospital, trying to recuperate. They only ever call when it's something bad.

"Is he.. okay?" My voice broke. I knew something was wrong.

The look in Reid's eyes only confirmed it. "I'm sorry honey, he didn't make it."

The tears welled up and I tried to keep from letting them fall. I had to get the kids up. We had to pack. And we had to go back home to Ipswich. My mother must be doing horrible.

Reid must have read my mind because he handed me a printed out itinerary of our flight. "The flight takes off at seven, you should be at Logan not long after that, and in Ipswich by noon. I rented a car and I'll have Jerry drop you all off at the airport."

I stood up and reached for my bathrobe. "You're not coming with us?" I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice. I knew he was working on the Peterman case, both him and Tyler had been working extra hard for the past three months on Larry Peterman, the soon to be convicted rapist, but I thought he'd be able to take a week off for my father's funeral. It was his law practice. You would think if he had too, he could take some time off.

"I'll meet you there." He spoke matter of factly. That's how he had been lately. Matter of factly. I won't be home for dinner. I can't make it to the twin's play at school. I won't be there for Ava's dance recital.

"Reid, can't you do this?" My voice was stern. He's my husband and when I have to, I'll talk to him like he's my child. But then I decided to lighten up a bit. The last thing I wanted to do was start a fight. "Please, come with me. It's my dad. I need you."

His demeanor softened up a little. He sat down on the bed, resting his head in his hands. "I know baby and I'm sorry. I'll be there the day after tomorrow, I promise." He looked up and me and looked exhausted. He had bags under his eyes and a days worth of facial hair. I knew he was telling the truth.

I nodded and walked into the bathroom to shower. I wasn't going to go back to sleep anytime soon.

* * *

"_Let's get married." _

_I tried to make out the look on his face. He was serious. Oh my God! He was serious!_

"_Reid." I didn't know what to say. Was this really the marriage proposal? We had only been in college for one semester. We lived in dorm rooms for God's sake, why the hell did he want to get married now? "Maybe you should think before you speak." _

"_Yeah, you're one to talk." We were walking towards his car, heading to Sarah and Caleb's anniversary party they were throwing at their apartment in downtown Boston which was about an hour away. "Come on Eliza, how many times are we going to talk about it. Let's just do it." _

_I sighed as I got into the passenger seat. Marriage proposals are supposed to be romantic and spontaneous. This was just, well, this was just a simple question. It wasn't romantic. It wasn't cheesy. It wasn't the way I had always dreamt it would be. I know that it's a bit far fetched to think of Reid riding in on a white stallion, proclaiming his love for me for all to hear, but you would think he would try… right? _

"_Eliza." I turned to look at him. He had both hands on the wheel and was staring straight ahead, for a minute there I thought I had imagined him saying my name. "Do you love me?" _

_I nearly laughed out loud when he had asked that. "Of course I love you! What makes you think I don't?"_

_Instead of replying he just kept on driving. I knew I had hurt his ego by playing off that proposal. But surely, he couldn't be serious. Could he?_

_xx_

"_So this is their apartment huh?" I looked up at the older building and cringed. I knew Caleb wasn't too materialistic but I bet Sarah nearly had a meltdown. It didn't look very… safe… yeah that was the word for it. _

"_Don't say anything mean." He looked at me as he turned the key into the front gate. "I mean it." He sounded like my mother. _

"_Tell them not to tempt me." I shot back before he could stop me. _

_Reid grabbed my hand as a man that looked to be in his late forties and hadn't showered since birth brushed past us on our way up to the third floor. We arrived at apartment 122 and before I could reach for the doorbell, Reid stopped me. "Let's just go in, they're expecting us anyways." He sounded suspicious. Something was up, I could tell by the way he was acting. _

_He was nervous. _

_He pushed open the door and the room was full of lit candles and rose petals. In the middle, of what I assumed to be the living room, was a blanket with a bottle of wine. "Where is everyone?" I looked around. Other than the blanket and candles this place looked deserted. _

"_Caleb and Sarah moved a few blocks away about a week ago. I figured this would be the best place to propose to you, other than the dorms." He laughed. Wait, did he just say 'propose?'_

_Yup. He got down on one knee and pulled out a box from his jacket pocket. "Eliza, will you marry me?"_

_Inside the box, was the twisty-tie ring he had made me when we were only kids. I couldn't fight back the tears. "I'll marry you on one condition and one condition only." _

_He stood up and placed the ring on my finger. "Anything."_

"_Let's get married tonight." I looked up at him and noted the glimmer in his eyes. _

"_Vegas here we come!"_

* * *

"Mom! Ava just hit me again!"

I let out an exhausted sigh. Four hours of driving was tiring. Four hours of driving with two 6 year olds and a four year old Stalin re-incarnate, was hell.

I looked in the rearview mirror. Ava, tightly secured in her car seat, was now raising her balled up four year old fist, ready for another swing.

"Ava Elizabeth, don't you even think about it." We locked eyes in the mirror and continued staring at each other as if we were having some sort of fierce eye battle. She huffed, but lowered her hand. I had won. "Now say your sorry to Ahna."

"But I'm not sowwy." Ava tilted her head and gave her father's smirk. Why did she have to inherit that? She may have my red hair, but she had that damned Reid smirk.

"Ava Elizabeth Garwin, if you want to see your cousins and your father, you will do as I say."

She rolled her eyes. Yeah, she was good at that.

"Sowwy."

"Apology not accepted." Ahna teased in a sing song voice. Ahna was a shit too. Well, all of my kids are shits if I'm being honest. Cee's little Matthew was an angel. He never cried. He never talked back. He never had tantrums in the grocery store over Oreo's in front of thirty people. My kids were tyrants. I loved them, but damn it, they were tyrants.

_SMACK! _

"MOM!"

I pulled the rented Range Rover over to the side of the road and got out of the car. "Don't you kids know when to stop!" I was speaking more to myself than I was to my children. Here we were, in the middle of nowhere, on our way to Ipswich from Logan International. The flight from JFK to Logan was manageable, it was short and the kids mostly slept through it, but this four hour drive was the trip that was going to make me insane. If I wasn't already.

I opened the back door faster than Ahna could lock me out and crawled inside. "The two of you knock it off right this instant or I'll call your father." I lifted up my right hand and showed them my cell phone. Instantly, the car was silent. It's funny how even mentioning their father's name shuts them up as fast as it does. Actually, it's not funny. It's horrible. I've tried so hard to get my kids to listen to me, but they don't. Just the mention of Reid's name and they'll do anything I ask. It's not fair. It's really not fair.

I got back into the drivers seat and threw my cell phone into the empty seat next to mine. I looked back at my kids once more, before getting back on the road. Ava and Ahna had just put on their earphones. Thank God for Spongebob and portable DVD players. Andy was still fast asleep. How he could sleep through all that yelling and crying was beyond me.

I gripped onto the steering wheel and continued to drive, pushing the little voice that kept repeating 'Camels in the glove compartment, Camels in the glove compartment' towards the back of my head. I had quit smoking when I found out I was pregnant with the twins. But damn it, a smoke sounded so good right about now.

Twenty minutes later we were nearing Ipswich. I hadn't been back here since Caleb's wedding, and God, that was at least five years ago. The twins were only babies then. They're still babies now. Even if they're both in the first grade. They'll always be my babies.

"Momma, are we there yet?" Andy's voice was weak. He just woke up.

"Almost sweetie, we're just a few minutes away from Grandma's."

I popped the gum I was chewing on in my mouth as I turned the SUV towards the street lined with houses. The street where I grew up on.

I pulled into the familiar driveway and marveled at how much the house had not changed since I had seen it. It was still big and white but just older and the paint had slightly faded.

"It's about time." Ahna kicked open the door and got out before everyone else. I could smack that smartass right now, but I knew better. I didn't believe in physical punishment, but right about now, my belief's were starting to sway. I opened up my door and headed to the back, to unbuckle Ava from her car seat.

"We here Momma, we here!" She proudly exclaimed, clapping both of her chubby hands together.

"We are here baby. Now sit still so I can get you out of this harness." I answered.

"My babies!" I heard my mother's voice call out in welcoming. She hadn't seen the kids in a few months.

"Grandma!" Ahna ran towards her. Once she finds out Grandma's not here to give money she won't be so excited anymore.

"Where's Grandpa?" I heard Andy ask my mother.

I hit my head on the roof of the car in surprise. I hadn't told them about my dad just yet. I didn't know what to say. I've never had to deal with death, since, well since today. Reid thought we should tell them right away, but I didn't think that was a good idea. Children were so impressionable, I figured they would want to hear about Grandpa from Grandma.

"Bring your stuff on in and we'll talk about that later." I could tell her good mood had gone away in the sound of her voice. She sounded sad.

My hands fumbled around the seat belt. "Why do they have to make these things so damn hard to open..." I mumbled to myself.

"Yeah, damn things." Ava repeated.

I sighed. Ava already had the biggest vocabulary at day care. I needed to be especially careful with my mouth around her this weekend. Even if I was grieving, I was still their mother, and I still had to set an example.

"Ava sweetheart, that was a potty word." The seat belt clicked and Ava leaved forwards. I pulled her out and stepped out of the car.

"But you said it." She did have a point. I looked over at my mother and she looked fragile. Weak. And sad. I could only imagine what she was going through. If I ever lost Reid… Oh God, I don't even want to think about that.

"And I shouldn't have. Let's pretend we never said it and I'll let it go." It wasn't an effective way of parenting, but I was tired. Just give me a damn break.

"Hey honey, let me see my baby Ava." My mother greeted me.

I handed over my youngest and opened the trunk to the Range Rover. I pulled out the two suitcases and headed inside, my mother and youngest daughter trailing behind me.

xx

"Reid couldn't make it?" The tone in my mother's voice was distinct. She didn't like how many house he worked. I didn't either, but in the end it was his choice, not mine. That was our deal. He'll work and bring in the income and I can stay at home working on my fashion line and tending to the kids. All I can say is thank God for day care and elementary schools!

"He'll be here as soon as he can. He and Tyler are working on the Peterman case." I threw the potatoes into the stainless steal pot and turned the burner on. Larry Peterman was infamous around the nation for holding three girls hostage in his Brooklyn apartment for three weeks. One had managed to escape and the next day his story was on every newspaper and magazine ever printed. The three hostages were accusing him of rape and slavery. Reid and Tyler's firm were representing Scarlett Rae's case. She was the woman that had escaped Peterman's apartment and had gone straight to the police.

"I hope that bastard is sentenced to death. You know they say that this isn't the first time he's held women against their will." She cut up the lettuce for the salad.

"Yeah, that's what Reid was saying." I hated talking about the Peterman's case. As disturbingly interesting as everyone has found it to be, I knew my mom was only bringing it up because she didn't want to talk about my dad. I didn't either but how healthy could that be? "You know mom," I walked up and hugged her from behind. "It's okay to talk about him."

"Just let me deal with this in my own way." Her voice was soft yet stern. I knew she was still in denial. "Please." She turned around and cupped my face. "When do I ever get to see my daughter and grandkids anyways? Just let me enjoy whatever happiness I have at the moment."

She kissed my cheek and resumed making the salad. I took the extra moment I had to call Reid. Seeing my mom this upset in such a calm way only made me realize how much I missed Reid. I picked up my cell phone and pressed number two on speed dial. Number one was Barney's. The store not the TV show like Ava believes. Barney's will always be number one.

It went straight to voicemail. I left him a message and hung up just in time to see Andy throwing Ava's plastic doll across the backyard. Apparently he was playing baseball, and little Leah's plastic head was the ball. I closed my eyes and waited for it. "MOMMA!" Came the cry of despair. I stood up and walked outside. Andy had already replaced the doll's head back on it's body and was oddly fascinated by a ladybug on the patio chair.

"Andrew Vincent Garwin I know what you did." I approached him slowly. He was a runner. "Apologize to your sister and then I want you to go upstairs for a time out." Ava had clutched onto my leg and was sobbing uncontrollably. I squatted down and kissed Leah's head, giving it back to her. Ava seemed satisfied and soon grabbed onto Leah and trotted off towards the swing set with Ahna.

"No!" I heard him say defiantly. He turned around in anger and glared at me.

"No?" I questioned. Was he really going to put up a fight? He's six years old, I'm almost twenty-eight.

"I said no and no means no." He crossed his hands over his chest and stomped in defiance. Before he could react I reached out and grabbed him.

"Dinner will be ready in a five minutes." My mom called out from above the kitchen counter.

"Thanks Mom." I said as I walked by with a screaming and kicking Andrew in my arms. "We'll be down just in time."

As I walked down the hall after putting Andy in my old bedroom for his five minute time out, I walked into my father's office. Emotions got the best of me and for the first time since he died, I cried. My father was a workaholic his entire life. He missed my graduation, he was late for my wedding and I had to walk down the aisle by myself, and he forgot that I had been pregnant when he walked into the delivery room when I was giving birth to the twins. Despite his bad qualities, I knew he had loved me.

xx

Another day had gone by. I had heard from Reid once since then, and when he did call, he spent more time talking to the kids than he did to me. I didn't hate him for choosing work over me. But I didn't like him for it either.

The funeral had been arranged and was to take place in just two days from now. I don't know how my mother got through all those meetings and appointments, especially the one at the funeral parlor, where she had to pick out my father's casket. In the end, she went with the most expensive oak finish they had. At least my dad was going out with style. The kids knew grandpa was in heaven and was watching over them. I had to excuse myself when my mother was explaining what heaven was to Ava, I didn't want my kids to see me cry.

So here I was, back at Logan, waiting for Reid's flight to get in. I had brought along the newest copy of Vogue and stopped for a nonfat latte at one of the airports coffee shops to sip on while I waited. My attention was not on the magazine though. All I knew was that I needed to talk to Reid. I had absolutely nothing planned out. But things had to change. The kids were horrible, unhappy, and spoiled rotten. I was miserable. And Reid was always gone. If something doesn't change now, Andy's going to end up in prison, Ahna's going to end up working the streets of the city, and Ava's going to be the biggest porn star the entertainment industry has ever seen. I was not going to let that happen.

* * *

"_Garwin and Simms" Jenny, the older blonde receptionist answered the phone. "Hey Jenny, it's Eliza." I was doodling on a piece of stationary at my desk. Cee was going to manage the shop for the day. She knew I needed today off. It was such a big day. _

"_Hi Mrs. Garwin, what can I do for you?" Jenny had been working for Reid since his firm had started up, for about six months. Since then, I had been in and out of the office whenever and yet she still decided to call me Mrs. Garwin. It sounded weird. _

"_Can you make sure Reid will be home at 6 on the dot?" I crossed my fingers. Reid was always busy and rarely home by 9 o'clock on the weekdays but I prayed to every God ever known that somehow Jenny would arrange it for me. _

"_I don't think…" Her voice trailed off and I cut her off. _

"_Jenny I'm pregnant." I blurted out. I was so excited. If I had to keep this from Reid for even just one more day, I was going to explode. _

"_Ohhhhhh." She caught on. "Sure, I'll have him home by 8 on the dot."_

"_Six." I corrected her. _

"_Six on the dot." She reassured me. I hung up and started getting dinner ready. I was so excited. _

_xx_

"_Baby, what's wrong? Jenny said there was an emergency and I got here as fast as I could." He threw his briefcase down on the wooden floors and walked into the dimly lit dining room. "What's all this?" He looked around the room. When I had first found out I was pregnant, the first thing I did was buy baby strollers, clothes, and random accessories. I had hid them in the spare room until now. _

_He walked over to the high chair I had yet to take out of the box. I set his dinner plate at the end of the table and bit my lip in worry. What if he didn't want to have kids yet? I know it was sooner than even I had thought but it still happened. _

"_Are you?" He looked from the stroller and the rest of the baby gear back to me. "Are we?" _

_I smiled. "I'm pregnant."_

"_We're having a baby." I couldn't tell if he was happy or sad. He looked down at his feet and then back up at me. And then he smiled. "We're having a baby!" _

* * *

His flight had come in early. He was one of the first few people off of the plane. Of course, he had to go first class. We did the usual hug and kiss when we greeted each other but we were both distant. Having kids and working a million hours a week does that to a relationship.

I drove back to Ipswich in the Range Rover completely silent. He sat in the passenger seat, typing away on his laptop, as if everything was okay. How did we get this distant, this cold towards each other? Sure, we had sex like any other couple that's been married for 10 years. Once every other month (if that), but even then, I wonder if he really wants to do it or just feels as if he wants to do it. Sure, he tells me he loves me, but I wonder if he really means it. Do I really mean it when I say it back? In all the years that we've been together, so much has changed between us.

xx

"DADDY!" All three kids yelled with open arms as they greeted their father. I lifted his suitcase into the house and dropped it on the foot of the stairs. My mother eyed me as I did so. She knew something was up. I could never outsmart her. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the bathroom. I couldn't do this. I was angry, upset, and miserable. I couldn't do this anymore. If my dad ever taught me anything, it was that spending more time at your job than with your family only makes your kids resent you in the future. I was going to talk to Reid tonight. And if things didn't change, then I would. I'd stand up to him. I'd tell him it was work or me and the kids. And if I had to, for the sake of my children, I was willing to leave him.

Yeah, things had definitely changed.

xx

"Your mom doesn't seem too upset." Reid threw his underwear into the dresser drawer. I was surprised to see he brought so much clothes. I doubted he'd stay longer than three days.

"She's silently grieving." I put down my book and set it on the night table. Now that the kids were asleep and we were finally alone, this was my chance to talk to him. "We need to talk." I sat up and faced him. He sat down on the edge of my bed.

"About what?" He took off his shoes and socks.

"Us."

He turned around and faced me. "What about us?"

I focused on my hands as I spoke. "The kids are horrible. They don't do anything I ask them, they're rude to strangers, and they're spoiled. They never see you and because you're always gone they're acting up. I'm miserable because I'm constantly picking up after them, discipline them, trying to get them to behave, and to top it off I don't see you either." I looked back at him and tried to comprehend the look on his face. He wasn't angry, but he wasn't happy either. What did I expect him to be?

"Reid, if this keeps up we're not going to be a family anymore. I can't keep trying to pretend that everything's alright when it isn't. If you don't cut back your time at the office and spend it with us then…" I trailed off. Was I really going to say it?

"Then you'll what?" His remark was sharp.

"Then I'll leave you." I can't believe I'm saying this. "I'm not happy. You're not happy. The kids sure as hell aren't happy. Something needs to change and if it doesn't, then I'll take the kids and go."

"You'll go where Eliza? Where will you go? Here? You'll stay with your mom? What the hell has gotten into you?" Yeah, he was angry.

"Shh, the kids will hear you." I tried to calm him down. The whole purpose of waiting for the kids to go to bed was so that they wouldn't hear us.

"Eliza," his voice was softer, "once this Peterman's case if over with, I'll take as much time off as we need. I don't want to lose you or the kids. Please, baby. I love you." His eyes were welling up and I instantly felt horrible for saying what I did.

"I love you too." God, I'm such an asshole.

* * *

"_YOU WHAT?!" Yup, it was safe to say my dad was angry. _

"_I'm dropping out." I half-smiled. I hated Brown University. I hated the way the professors treated us as stupid children, I hated the way the girls looked at me as if I were an alien, and I hated how dumb everyone had made me feel. Brown wasn't my dream like every student there. My dream didn't need an education of any kind. My dream was really, only a dream. _

"_What are you going to tell me next? You're knocked up?!" His face was red and his glasses were slipping off of his nose. _

"_No Dad, I'm not pregnant. I told you Brown is not for me." _

"_I don't care if it's not for you! I went there! Your mother went there! We paid for you to go there!" _

"_Can't you see this is all about you! I never wanted to go to Brown. This was never what I wanted to do!" I yelled back at him. _

"_I'm sorry if starting up your own fashion line is a bit far fetched and impossibly attainable. It's time you stopped sticking your head in the clouds and accept reality! Instead you go trailing off and elope without letting anyone know and now you're telling me you want to drop out from college? Get a grip on reality Eliza. You're not five years old anymore!" He pounded his fist on his wooden desk. I suddenly had a vision of slamming his head against that same desk in a not so daughterly way. _

"_You know what, you're exactly right dad! You're just pissed because I'm finally doing something without your approval." I sat back in my chair and smirked. I think I had just won this fight. _

"_You will not drop out. I forbid it." Maybe not. _

"_Too late. Reid transferred to NYU and I already dropped out. We're moving to New York City in two weeks." I stood up and couldn't fight the smile on my face. "And by the way, my husband thinks it is realistic to have dreams and aspirations. As a matter of fact, he fully supports me."_

_I walked out of his office feeling high and mighty. I had finally broken free of his over-protective grip, and it felt amazing. _

* * *

The next day, the day of my dads funeral, I stuck around with my mother while Reid typed away on his computer. People from all over came to pay their respects, the least Reid could have done was actually pay attention at the service. But he didn't. It was as if the talk we had last night had not made any difference whatsoever. Was it all just talk with Reid? No, I knew Reid enough to know that he usually follows through with what he says… what he promises. But I couldn't help but wonder if maybe things weren't going to change.

"Eliza, is that you?" I barely recognized the older woman standing in front of me. She had long blonde hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Addison?" I spoke unsurely, the last time I had seen her, was years and years ago. Her boutique ended up closing just a year after I moved away and my mother and I had not heard of or from her since then.

"My dear, you've grown up quite a bit haven't you? I'm sorry about your father." She spoke quietly and looked around suspiciously. "Have you heard I'm re-opening my store in the City?"

I instantly lighted up. "I'm living in the City!" I nearly cried out. People around looked at us like we were assholes for having a conversation that didn't include the words 'death' or 'grief.'

"What are you doing in the city?" She asked, curiously.

"Reid's got his law firm and I'm opening my own store in SoHo next month."

"Well isn't that interesting? I'm afraid I can't stay, but if you ever need anything from me, here's my card." She handed me her pink business card. Yes, it was pink.

"Thanks?" I looked at it as if it was monopoly money. "I'll be in touch." What did she mean, 'isn't that interesting?' It sounded a little condescending. I brushed the thought off as soon as Uncle Ned had come up. I turned around as quickly as I could, my backside against the wall. Last year's Christmas was the last time this fucker would ever cop a feel.

"Hi, Uncle Ned." I laughed casually (and nervously).

This was going to be a long day.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**Not sure if the disclaimer is necessary. If you don't know which characters I don't own, please slap yourself repeatedly. Xx Ella

**P.S.** I'd like to specially thank all of my reviewers for leaving amazing comments. Thank you to **wintertwist87, SinisterShadows, Arinna Black, not-so-average-07, TragicCure, Leave your hat on, Kermitfries, SleepWalks, Neith4Weiss, Hayley Jean, lovelylinds, Kris Death, casadora22**, **LacedWithLove, Obsessedfan13, Bookworm 305, QuietOne364, ILuvOdie, Ravvy B, babyicequeen666, blackwolfgirl87, **and** imaGi.NatiOn.X.x**!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Things are never what they seem.

Cee and I were going over the finance book one last time. Our store, White Rose, was opening in only three weeks. Everything was already done, but I couldn't stop feeling as though I was forgetting something. The clothes had come in. Personal shoppers, cashiers, and sales girls had been hired. The store had been set up and was ready for Opening Day, but it still felt bare.

"Do you think we've missing anything?" I bit into a stale blueberry muffin.

"Like what?" Cee pushed back her trendy black rimmed glasses and stared up at me. She still looked 21. I almost hated her for it.

"I don't know, but it just feels like something's not right."

"Everything feels okay to me." She shrugged. "But I could go for a manicure right about now."

"Oh!" I clapped my hands in delight. "I love Teddy's. They serve you win while you wait."

"Teddy's it is. Shall we?" She stood up and extended an arm. I gleefully took it and nearly hopped as I walked. I don't think any woman on their way to Teddy's could control that extra skip in their step. I couldn't, at least.

xx

"So, tell me something exciting." I said as we were seated in our chairs, flipping through magazines, as the two older Chinese women painted our toenails. "I haven't had excitement in years."

"Really?" She looked shocked. "I always thought you and Reid made time for _that_."

I laughed. "We do, but not so much anymore. Having three children run around all day tires me out. By 8 o'clock I'm passed out cold."

"Well didn't you talk to him about that stuff when you were back in Ipswich?" She sipped on her wine. I swirled my diet coke in the glass and watched it fizz.

"We talked, but that's all Reid does lately. Talk. When he's not working, or spending time with the kids, he's telling me how the case is coming along."

"Well that's good, right? He's trying to keep you informed."

"I feel like a business partner, not his wife." I spoke bluntly. "I'm not happy anymore."

"Whoa, wait!" She nearly spat out her wine. "You're not thinking of getting a divorce?"

"Maybe." I answered truthfully. "He promised he would change after the trial, and the trail isn't even happening for another two weeks, I feel like I'm being placed on the back burner. The kids are acting up because he's not around, I feel abandoned, and I feel like he doesn't care."

"But the trial isn't for another two weeks, he's stressed. You've got to give him that."

"He chose work over his family. Who's side are you on anyways?"

Cee turned her upper body to face me. "Eliza, you know I'm your best friend and will be there for you no matter what. But as your best friend, I've got to be honest with you. Reid has been your life since you were just a little girl. Just because he's working long hours now doesn't mean that you have to divorce him. This thing happens with every relationship, being married isn't smooth sailing. You have to roll with the punches, you know?"

I sighed. "It's not just the long hours Cee." I avoided her gaze. "I'm pregnant again."

"You're what?!" Cee shouted, scaring the poor Asian woman at her feet. "Sorry" Cee mumbled, and then looked back at me. "It's his, isn't it?"

"Of course it's his." I answered quickly. Almost too quickly. "It's just after Ava was born, we sort of said three is enough."

"You're afraid he's going to be mad, aren't you?" I didn't have to answer her for Cee to know the answer. "Shit happens." She laughed, before finishing off her glass of wine.

xx

"Reid, it's Eliza," I spoke into the receiver. I was half a block away from home. "I know you're busy but you need to call me ASAP." I cut through a group of tourists and ignored their angry remarks. "It's important that you're home before 8 tonight. We need to talk."

I turned the corner, nodded at the doorman, and stopped at the mailboxes. I opened up mine and instantly noticed a pink envelope. It was addressed to Reid. I hit the elevator button and studied the front of the envelope as I waited. It was written in feminine cursive and smelled like perfume old woman would wear.

My curiosity was getting the best of me. Both of Reid's Grandmother's had passed away, and Natasha, Reid mother never wrote in cursive. The lack of willpower finally had gotten the best of me. I hit the stop button and tore the envelope open.

_"Dearest Reid,_

_Last weekend was lovely. I do hope we can do it again sometime soon._

_Best Wishes,_

_Violet."_

I don't think I've cried so hard yet so fast in my entire life. Once I stepped off the elevator, I quickly composed myself and opened up the front door to the penthouse.

"MOMMY!" The kids yelled in unison. And for a moment, just a moment, all of my worries melted away.

* * *

_"Hey Sweetheart, I'm flying off to Berlin for the weekend. Peterman's mother is supposed to be in very bad health so I've got to fly over to meet with her for the deposition. I'll call you when I get the chance-" I automatically deleted his voicemail without listening to the rest. I didn't need to. He was never home anymore._

_"Momma, when's Daddy going to be home?" Andy asked me, his mouth full of food._

_"Do not speak with your mouth full of food." Miriam, the nanny, scolded before I could._

_"Daddy's on a business trip for the weekend. He'll be back soon." I forcefully cut into my chicken._

_Ava started crying. "I want Daddy!" She screamed at the top of her lungs._

_"I'm sorry honey," I took a huge drink of water, silently wishing it was a cold martini. "There's nothing I can do about it."_

_Miriam shot me a worried look, but I pretended not to notice. "Who wants to go to the Zoo this weekend?" The kids cheered in excitement and I relaxed._

_An hour later there was a knock on the door. Miriam had left for the night, and Ava was already in bed. Andy and Ahna were playing video games in the play room while I flipped through the channels on the TV. I answered the door, almost wishing I hadn't. Tyler was standing on the other side._

_"Hey, come in." I spoke finally. "Why aren't you in Berlin?"_

_"Berlin?" Tyler looked just as confused as I was. "What's in Berlin?"_

* * *

Before Reid had come home I shredded the card in the office and threw it away. I had known something was going on last weekend when Reid had mysteriously flown off to Berlin to visit the mother of the man he was trying to put behind bars. It didn't make sense at the time. But now it did. Reid was having an affair. He was cheating on me.

The kids sat down at the table as Miriam and I brought out their plates from the kitchen. Miriam, the kids, and I ate dinner almost silently. The kids could tell something was going on. I was a horrible liar.

"Mrs. Garwin, is something the matter?" Miriam said in her thick Russian accent.

"Miriam, I'm fine." I snapped, placing the dishes into the dishwasher. "Will you please check on the kids one last time before you leave."

"Of course. But if you need anything, I'm always here." She said, before she rushed off to tend to the children.

I felt bad for snapping at her. She was really a great nanny. But it was now 8:45 and I had asked Reid to be home at 8 o'clock. I started wondering if he was with her. Violet. "Ahh!" I screamed as I threw a dirty plate against the marble floor.

"Whoa, Eliza!" A male voice echoed, "What's going on?"

I turned around and looked at Tyler. "What are you doing here? Where's Reid?"

Tyler looked down at the ground sheepishly. "He said he's sorry but it's going to be a late night."

"So what, he sent you to be the messenger? He couldn't pick up the phone to call me?" I turned back around and started wiping the rest of the dishes dry.

I felt a warm body push up against me. "He doesn't know what he's missing." Tyler's voice came out husky and I tried to compose myself as best as I could.

"The kids are still up." I reminded him.

"They can't hear us." He spoke softly as he bit down on my earlobe and placed his hand on my belly. "How's my baby doing?"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Not sure if the disclaimer is necessary. If you don't know which characters I don't own, please slap yourself repeatedly. Xx Ella

**P.S.** I'd like to specially thank all of my reviewers for leaving amazing comments. Thank you to **wintertwist87, SinisterShadows, Arinna Black, not-so-average-07, TragicCure, Leave your hat on, Kermitfries, SleepWalks, Neith4Weiss, Hayley Jean, lovelylinds, Kris Death, casadora22**, **LacedWithLove, Obsessedfan13, Bookworm 305, QuietOne364, ILuvOdie, Ravvy B, babyicequeen666, blackwolfgirl87, imaGi.NatiOn.X.x, dramaqueen612, K.M.Browen, Reidsgirl18, tradingforeverx, Supernatural GilmoreGirls, **and** Mico-chan**!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Life comes at you fast.

"Uncle Tyler!" Andy dashed into the kitchen. I moved away from Tyler almost immediately, busying myself with the rest of the dishes.

"Hey kiddo how's that arm of yours?" Tyler picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"It stopped hurting like ten years ago."

"Ten years huh? That's even older than you are" Tyler said as he carried Andy out into the next room. "Where are those sisters of yours?" His voice was trailing off.

I squatted down and started picking up the pieces of the broken plate I had thrown earlier, thinking about how my life had changed in the past few years. When Reid and I first were married, we were inseparable. Everything we did revolved around each other. Then he started up Garwin and Simms, I had gotten pregnant, and years later here we are. I'm cheating on him with his best friend, he's having some sort of German affair with a whore named Violet, and I'm pregnant again. With Tyler's baby. What have I done? I nicked my finger on a piece of glass and instantly brought it to my mouth. It serves me right, karma is a bitch.

A few minutes later Tyler walked back into the kitchen and I automatically tensed up. I couldn't keep this up could I? Tyler was Reid's best friend, his business partner, his brother. And here I am, his neglected wife, pregnant with his best friend's bastard child. God, what have I done?

* * *

_"Reid said to tell you that he's sorry and he'll make it up to you." Tyler sat down at the bar, next to me. _

_"This is so like him! This is our ninth wedding anniversary Tyler! He was supposed to meet me here and then we were supposed to go to dinner together and celebrate. Celebrate what now? A failed marriage?" I slapped my hands on the counter. "I need another one of these." I said to the bartender. He nodded and began mixing another cold martini for me. "Do you want anything?" I looked over at Tyler, my vision was slightly blurred. _

_"No, I should get going." He stuck his hands in his pocket. _

_"Come on, just one drink. I need the company." I looked around and the bar was empty, except for the bartender, Tyler, and I. _

_He nodded his head and the bartender began mixing another drink. "How many have you had?" _

_"Right now I'm up to six. But it will probably about eight or nine to knock me out cold." I answered, chugging my new drink in not a very lady-like way. _

_"You should really go easy on it though. Drink some water or something." Tyler looked at me, worried. It was the first time, in a long time, another man had looked at me like that. I sort of liked it._

_"It not like I'm getting wasted across town with a bunch of college students. I live fourteen floors up." I reminded him. _

_"You should still go easy, Eliza. I know Reid's been gone a lot, but you know, you can always talk to me… you know? Alcohol really doesn't fix everything..." Tyler spoke quietly. _

_I studied his features out of the corner of my eye. He had grown up, quite a bit actually, but was still the shy and quiet Tyler I had known in high school. Unlike the rest of his "brothers" he had never married, and had a string of exotic supermodel girlfriends. But he never seemed happy, at least, that's what Reid had said. Tyler was built like an athlete. His hair was a bit darker, his eyes a bit bluer. The fact that he always had a day's worth of stubble was intriguing for him. He definitely had his looks going for him. _

_The bartender slid Tyler's drink down the counter and my arm went up to instinctively grab it. So did Tyler's. I pulled back at the touch of his hand. It felt like a bolt of lightning had just gone right through me. I looked at Tyler and I could tell he was thinking the same thing. _

_We made eye contact, as I pulled his hand up to my lips, and kissed it. I let go of his hand and it dropped to my shoulder. I leaned in and he didn't stop me. Our lips met not once, but twice. The first time, it was shy and quick. Just a peck. I pulled away at once, feeling rejected. Before I knew it, Tyler had leaned over and closed the gap between us. Our lips met again, and this time, there was nothing shy about it. _

_xx_

_I looked over at him, watching him pull his pants up and buckle his belt like nothing had happened. The alcohol was wearing off and my body was still flushed with satisfaction and guilt. His eyes met mine, and I knew what I had just done, I could never take back. "I'm sorry." I ran out of the bathroom, through the bar, and to the elevator. Once the elevator doors closed shut, I hit the stop bottom, and fell to the ground, sobbing. For the first time, in the past hour or so, I thought of Reid. I thought of what I had just done. And I hated myself for it. _

* * *

"I got the mail today." I pulled out a beer from the bottom of the fridge. I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and dropped a few ice cubes into it as I talked. "Some woman named Violet sent Reid a card, thanking him for last weekend and suggesting they do it again." I poured the beer into the glass and handed it to Tyler, who was sitting on the counter. I ran my fingers through my hair. "I think he's having an affair."

I avoided Tyler's eyes. I knew what he was thinking. He hopped off of the counter and took my hands in his. "The timing is perfect then." He kissed my forehead and placed the now empty glass behind him. "We can tell Reid about us, you and the kids can move in with me, and we can have this baby together." He stopped for a moment, clearly thinking about what to say next. "You still have the papers, don't you?"

I nodded. The divorce papers were in my desk at my White Rose office. I still hadn't filled them out though. I felt nauseous the day I picked them up at my attorney's office. I still felt like vomiting every time I opened my desk drawer and saw them.

"So let's do this Eliza. You, me, the kids, and the baby. We can be a family, a real family." He spoke hopefully. "I love you."

The front door opened and I heard a briefcase fall to the ground. "Oh shit." I pushed Tyler away from me and ran to the refrigerator. I wasn't sure what I was looking for, or why I was even at the refrigerator, but it seemed to work. Tyler and I didn't look suspicious.

Reid walked in and sat down at the kitchen island. "Why are you here?" He looked over at Tyler and raised an eyebrow. I pulled Reid's dinner plate from the top shelf and placed it in the microwave to heat up.

Tyler played it cool. "Just stopped by to tell her what you told me and she offered me dinner." He was getting too good at this.

"Hey baby." I said kissing Reid's cheek, avoiding Tyler's heated gaze.

"How much longer for dinner?" Reid looked tired.

I looked at the timer on the microwave. "About a minute or so."

"Well, can you just take it out now, I'm starving?"

I looked over at Tyler and pleaded with him not to say anything. I pulled Reid's dinner from the microwave and set it in front of him.

"I should get going." Tyler finally interrupted.

"Yeah man, I'll see you tomorrow." Reid answered with a mouth full of food.

"I'll see you out." I added quickly, power walking out of the kitchen and to the front door.

After I shut the door behind us, Tyler grabbed a hold of my arms and kissed me passionately.

"Tyler!" I yelled quietly, after he pulled away. "We can't keep doing this when he's in the other room."

"Oh come on," He tucked a strand of my red hair behind my ear. "He's oblivious."

"That doesn't matter." I quickly retorted, stepping away from him. "We have to be careful."

"Tell him tonight Eliza." Tyler walked forward and pinned me against the wall of the building. "Tell him that I'm the one that makes you scream," he kissed my temple and moved lower. "I'm the one that makes you moan," his hand was traveling down a path to the unknown. "I'm the one that makes you cu-"

"Tyler! Enough." I cut him off, pushing him away from me. "I'll tell him tonight, okay?"

"Call me once you do. I don't think I can go another night without you." He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. "I love you Eliza, I really do. I won't ever take you for granted, you know that don't you?"

I nodded, a lump in my throat was forming. "Just go for now Tyler. I'll call you once I tell him."

Tyler kissed me once more before he left. I watched the elevator doors shut close, before I walked back into the house. I didn't know what I was going to say. I didn't know how Reid was going to react. But this guilty feeling I have had for the past year was killing me. I needed to come clean, not for my sake, but for Reid's.

"How was work?" I sat down in the chair next to him, fidgeting with my hands.

"Long." He spoke with his mouth full. Now I know where Andy gets that from. "I stopped off to get the mail tonight and the box was empty. Did you get it already?"

I studied his facial feature for a moment. Did he mean, "Did you find the letter my mistress wrote me?" He looked content, as if nothing was wrong, nothing was going on. "Yeah, I got it this afternoon." I finally answered.

He swallowed his food before he spoke again. "Anything for me?"

Should I tell him? Should I tell him that I opened the envelope addressed to him and read the letter Violet wrote him? "Just junk mail." I lied. "Do you want a beer?" I quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah, no ice though and just skip the glass. It's been a long day." He didn't seem to notice my nerves.

I stumbled through the kitchen, grabbing his beer and opening it with the bottle opener. I had never been this nervous in my entire life. I set the beer down in front of him, shakily. "Reid, we need to talk." I spat out.

He looked up at me with his pale blue eyes and said, "I know."

It caught me off-guard. "You know?" My voice was squeaky.

"I know." He reached for his beer and took a sip. His eyes never left mine, almost daring me to confess.

Oh, shit. He knows.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Not sure if the disclaimer is necessary. If you don't know which characters I don't own, please slap yourself repeatedly. Xx Ella

**P.S.** I'd like to specially thank all of my reviewers for leaving amazing comments. Thank you to **wintertwist87, SinisterShadows, Arinna Black, not-so-average-07, TragicCure, Leave your hat on, Kermitfries, SleepWalks, Neith4Weiss, Hayley Jean, lovelylinds, Kris Death, casadora22**, **LacedWithLove, Obsessedfan13, Bookworm 305, QuietOne364, ILuvOdie, Ravvy B, babyicequeen666, blackwolfgirl87, .X.x, dramaqueen612, K., Reidsgirl18, tradingforeverx, Supernatural GilmoreGirls, **and** Mico-chan**!

**P.S.x2:** Thank you** SinisterShadows** for giving me the idea of Violet in this chapter. Muwhahaha, Eliza's going to be on a guilt trip, that's for sure!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"You left a voice mail saying you wanted to talk." He sat back in his chair.

I let out the breath I had been holding. "Right." I mumbled. "You know." I reached to take a sip of his beer but stopped, remembering that I was pregnant.

"You're acting weird. What's going on?" He raised an eyebrow. "You wanted to talk, so talk." He pushed his empty dinner plate away from him and brought his elbows to the table.

"Umm.. yeah." I started mumbling again. "Reid, there's something I need to tell you." I spoke slowly, trying to bide my time and compose some sort of speech in my head. "I'm umm… I'm not happy" I confessed.

"Okay, you're not happy. What else?" He sat back in his chair, I could tell he was trying to control his temper.

"Umm, well I haven't been happy for awhile now and I've been thinking a lot lately, about our marriage."

His jaw was clenched shut. He was breathing through his nostrils. Yeah, he was angry.

"I don't think this is working anymore." I tried to compose myself, fighting back the tears that were forming in my eyes. I blinked repeatedly, trying to hold them at bay. I took a deep breath, and spoke fast, "I've been seeing someone else."

He pounded his fist on the table. I looked away from him. I couldn't look him in the face, not after what I had done. He didn't deserve this. "How could you do this to me?" His voice was strangled. I could tell he was trying not to cry.

"I'm so sorry Reid. It just happened." I started crying. "There's something else." I swallowed hard. I needed to do this, I needed to tell Reid that I was pregnant; it was only fair to him. "I'm pregnant."

Reid let out a strangled sob. My heart felt like it had just shattered into a million little pieces. "I'm so sorry Reid, I really am." I cried.

"You whore!" He yelled out, rubbing his eyes. "You slut!" He threw his beer bottle across the room. It hit a cupboard and broke on contact. I screamed out in surprise.

Suddenly, I felt defensive. "You're not innocent either Reid!" I yelled back. "I know about Violet and your 'trip' to Berlin. Don't you think the long hours at the office are a little suspicious?"

"What are you talking about? Who's Violet?"

"Don't you play that game with me! If it wasn't for you neglecting me, maybe I wouldn't have gone off with another man!" I knew I should not have said that last part when he flinched. I instantly regretted it.

"Violet Peterman? Are you talking about the deposition I went to last weekend?"

"Don't try to pin this on some stupid deposition!" I spat out, pushing my finger into his chest. "I may be a whore, I may be a slut, but I am not stupid!" I yelled louder this time, letting my anger get the best of me.

"Control yourself dammit, or you'll wake up the kids." He spoke out of the corner of his mouth.

I stepped away and reached for a paper towel. I blew my nose and wiped away my tears. Reid stood, slouched over, with bags under his eyes. Finally, he spoke again. "Violet Peterman is Larry Peterman's step-mother. She's testifying against him. I took her to dinner while I was in Berlin on strictly business purposes. She's eighty-four years old, has a fake leg, and is blind in one eye. Nothing of that sort happened between us."

The lump in my throat returned again. "I'm sorry Reid. I really am. You have every right to be angry. You have every right to hate me. I know what I've done is unforgiveable. I'll have my attorney fax you over the divorce papers once I sign them." I closed my eyes as I spoke, unable to look at the man I had just betrayed. "I want sole custody of the children. You can have everything else." I felt a tear drop from my eyes and fall down my cheek. I wiped it away. "I loved you Reid, you were my everything for so long. But things change. You changed. Our marriage changed. You're not the same people you used to be in high school. You're not the same person I married."

I opened my eyes after a few minutes of silence. Reid was looking down at his feet, silently crying. I took off the ring on my left hand and held it out to him. He didn't take it. "Who?" He finally spoke again.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Who is it? Who are you leaving me for? I think I have a right to know who my wife has been fucking behind my back."

I flinched as he spoke. But I knew I deserved it. What I had done was the worst thing a person could do to someone else. Before I could answer, my cell phone rang. Reid reached into my purse, looked at the caller id, and froze.

"I'm sorry." I kept repeating over and over. "I'm really sorry."

He threw the phone at the cupboard, like he did to his beer, and it shattered. "I hope you and Ty are happy together." He walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom.

I walked over to where the pile of glass and plastic laid, and started picking it up. A few minutes later I heard the bedroom door open and footsteps walk closer. I stood up to say I was sorry one last time, but Reid stopped me. He reached for the keys and walked to the front door, a suitcase in his hand, turning back only once to tell me, "You're not the Eliza I married either" and slammed the front door shut.

I stood in place for a few minutes reveling over what Reid had just said. I'm not the same person he married. I knew that people changed. I had changed. But why? Other than spending too much time at work, what had Reid done to me that was so bad? I reached for the cordless phone and dialed a number I was all too familiar with.

"Hey it's me." I spoke into the phone after he answered. My voice was still shaky. "I told him."

* * *

"_Alright, now it's time to play our version of Trivial Pursuit" The fat man with glasses spoke into the microphone on the pedestal. What was his name again? Mr. Balding, Mr. Balding, Mr. Brown. That was it, Mr. Brown. I think._

"_Alright, this is our chance to prove ourselves." Reid was speaking to the group of lawyers and their wives/dates at the table. "If we win, the money goes to our charity. And we can't let those kids at the hospital down." _

_Tyler was staring at me from across the table, a knowing smile pressed against his pretty face. I avoided any eye contact with him whatsoever. Reid threw his arm around the back of my chair and leaned down to whisper, "It's all on you and me, babe." _

"_I got this." I whispered back, paying extra attention to Mr. Brown at the podium and not on the blue-eyed brunette still staring at me from across the table. It wasn't the fact that he was staring at me that was unnerving, but it was the fact that he was doing so when Reid was sitting right next to me. One look at Tyler and Reid would know everything. One look at Tyler and his girlfriend of six months, Olivia, would know as well. _

_Mr. Balding..err Brown cleared his throat. Everyone's attention at the Children's Cancer Charity Event turned to him. Everyone except for Tyler and I. "Excuse me" I said as I stood up. Reid grabbed my hand as an attempt to ask me where I was going. I leaned down towards his face and whispered, "Bathroom."_

_I power walked my way to the elegant ladies bathroom on the second floor. The flooring was made of marble and I was pretty sure a few of the toilets were made either from diamonds or gold. Or both. "Probably just porcelain like everything else" I said to myself in the mirror. I turned the faucet on and let the cold water run before splashing my face with it. I needed to cool off. _

_I dried my face with a towel, looking over the display of hand soaps lying around. I put a few into my purse. _

"_What are you doing?" A voice echoed through the bathroom. _

_I turned around and came face to face with the man I had been avoiding all night. Tyler. "Where's your girlfriend?" _

"_Are you jealous?" He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer to him. "I like it when you're jealous." He started placing kisses on my neck. _

_I pushed him away. "I'm not jealous." I lied. I was jealous. But I was also married. Very married. "You have no idea what you do to me Tyler Simms." _

_A knock sounded on the door. I looked at Tyler with wide eyes before pushing him into a bathroom stall. _

"_Eliza, are you in there?" It was Reid. _

_I walked over to the door and opened it up. "Did you call for me?" I asked in a high-pitched voice. _

_Reid stared at me for a few minutes before answering. "They've started the game." His voice was quiet. "What's wrong?" He eyed me up and down. "Your skin looks flushed."_

_My hand gripped the door handle. "I'm fine, I was feeling a little hot in there and I came in the bathroom to wash my face." I pulled the door closed as far as it could go with me between the door frame. "I'll be there in a few minutes." _

_Reid looked past my head but seem satisfied. "Alright" he kissed my cheek. "Don't be too long." He turned around and walked away. I hung my head as I exhaled in relief. I watched Reid turn the corner before I shut the bathroom door and locked it. _

_I felt a pair of hands grab me from behind. "Not so fast Eliza." Tyler voice was deep and full of lust. _

_xx_

_I walked as quickly as I could, my Gucci purse full of tiny hand soaps swinging on my arm. I found my table and quickly sat down, avoiding the perturbed gazes from the other attendees. Did I feel guilty as Reid rubbed my back while Mr. Brown read off the questions to the trivia game? _

_No. I felt relaxed. And wanted._

_Was I even human anymore?_

_And why the hell didn't I make Tyler wear protection?_

* * *

I opened my eyes and blinked. Could this really be happening? How do I tell the children what's going on? How could I ever look Reid in the eyes again? Should I tell them that Daddy's on a long business trip while Mommy whores herself out for attention? Or that Daddy left Mommy because she's a two-timing cheating whore?

Maybe I should just not mention anything until they ask about it.

"Where should I put this?" Tyler was holding up a box that had the word 'Fragile' written in permanent marker on the side. Was he really okay with all this? Sleeping with his best friend's wife, knocking her up, and then moving into the house she used to share with him?

"Anywhere you want. It's your house now." I said sarcastically, but I doubt he could read that far into it. Tyler wasn't like Reid. Tyler was dense, somewhat intelligent, but oblivious all at the same time.

Tyler responded by placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Eww Momma, why was Uncle Tyler kissing you?" Ahna peeked through a pile of boxes and bubble wrap.

I mentally rolled my eyes. What had I gotten myself into?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Not sure if the disclaimer is necessary. If you don't know which characters I don't own, please slap yourself repeatedly. Xx Ella

**P.S.** I'd like to specially thank all of my reviewers for leaving amazing comments. Thank you to **wintertwist87, SinisterShadows, Arinna Black, not-so-average-07, TragicCure, Leave your hat on, Kermitfries, SleepWalks, Neith4Weiss, Hayley Jean, lovelylinds, Kris Death, casadora22**, **LacedWithLove, Obsessedfan13, Bookworm 305, QuietOne364, ILuvOdie, Ravvy B, babyicequeen666, blackwolfgirl87, .X.x, dramaqueen612, K., Reidsgirl18, tradingforeverx, Supernatural GilmoreGirls, Mico-chan **and **Serena2012**!

**P.S.x2:** I promise you **Serena2012** and **TragicCure**, this is not the end of Eliza and Reid just yet. That last chapter was so hard for me to write. Poor Reid is right! I sort of feel like God right now... everyone's fate rests in my hands haha.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

October 31st is an exciting holiday for children. You get to dress up, stay up late, and go trick-or-treating. For a parent though, Halloween is nothing short of a pain in the ass.

"Stay still." Andy and Ahna were holding Ava still. She wanted to dress up as a butterfly months before the Halloween sections were placed on display in stores, we had bought her costume weeks in advance, and everything was set. Until four o'clock this afternoon, when she casually decided she wanted to be a cowboy instead. "There we go." I said, turning her around so she could see herself in the mirror. There was my four year old daughter, cowboy boots, tight jeans, a cowboy hat, and a fake marker mustache I had just drawn. She looked like a child straight out of Lord of the Flies, but I wasn't going to tell her that. I doubted any of my kids would catch that reference. "There you are Ava, a cowboy." I sat proudly, rubbing my hand over my very pregnant baby-belly.

"No." Ava spoke, rubbing her hand over her chin as if she were thinking hard. "I changed my mind. I want to be a butterfly." I rolled my eyes and the twins groaned.

"Honey! I'm home!" I heard Tyler call out from the foyer in a horrible Ricky from I Love Lucy impersonation.

"Hey guys, how about you help your sister take off her make-up and get ready in her butterfly costume." I leaned down to Andy and Ahna and patted them on the backs. "Twenty bucks each." I whispered quietly.

"Come on Ava!" Ahna grabbed her by the hand.

"Yeah, let's hurry this up." Andy grabbed Ava's other hand and took her into the bathroom.

I greeted Tyler with a kiss on the cheek. "How was work?" I asked casually. Tyler didn't like it when I asked how Reid was doing, so I sort of found indirect ways of asking about him.

"Fine." He spoke shortly. "How are the kids coming along? Will they be ready by 6?" He looked at his watched. I looked at the clock just above the gas fireplace. It was 5:30 on the dot.

"Yeah, they should be." I started rubbing my belly again.

"Is he still kicking?" He spoke, replacing my hands on my belly with his.

"He won't stop." I smiled as Tyler bent down and began talking to the baby.

"MOM! Ava just ate all the lipstick!" Ahna yelled out from the tiny bathroom adjacent to the living room.

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled as I turned around and walked towards the commotion, Tyler's laughter fading as I made my way into the bathroom to see an extremely happy Ava, smiling with lipstick on her teeth.

"Momma, you want some?" She asked, holding out an empty tube of lipstick.

xx

"Cee thinks if we put up an ad in Times Square and start a website that our customer traffic will increase." I shifted Ava's half-full candy bag higher onto my shoulder.

"What do you think?" Tyler spoke quietly as Ava slept with her head on his shoulder.

I watched Andy and Ahna race up to the last house of the night with the rest of the trick-or-treaters. "I don't know Ty. I think we bombed again."

"You never know, I mean, just because the first store didn't work out doesn't mean White Rose won't either. Maybe Cee is right, ya know? Maybe some extra advertising would do the store good?" Ava stirred, but remained asleep. Her butterfly antennas would gently move every time Tyler made a step. It was cute and I wished I had brought a camera.

"Yeah, you're right. Cee's right. Maybe I shouldn't give up too easily." I watched as the older lady held out the bowl of candy. Both Andy and Ahna took two handfuls of candy and shoved them into their bags.

"See, that's what your problem." Tyler put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. "You give up too easily." He kissed my forehead as I rested my head on his free shoulder. I found myself thinking of Reid. It had been six months since I had confessed everything to him. I had thought coming clean and being with Tyler would make me happy. It didn't. But what is happiness anyways? Getting everything you want?

"Alright, are you guys ready?" Tyler looked at the witch and warlock in front of him. Before they could protest he spoke again. "Who wants to watch scary movies and eat popcorn?" I smiled as the kids cheered. Tyler grabbed my hand, intertwining his fingers through mine, as we walked back up to our home on the fourteenth floor.

* * *

_"Have you talked to Reid since… you know?" Cee was holding her mug of tea in both hands as she spoke. A few of the personal shopping girls threw their purses into the lockers behind us. _

_"No, I haven't." _

_"Not even when you drop the kids off?" She raised an eyebrow._

_"Tyler does that for me. He'll take the kids with him to work and they'll just go home with Reid after that."_

_"That's sweet, isn't it? How fatherly Tyler has become. You know, a lot of guys aren't like that." She looked past me at Matthew, who was lying on the carpet, coloring on paper. "The last guy I brought home asked me if Matthew was my brother."_

_I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, it's not funny… but it is." My belly shook as I giggled. _

_"I know, but think of Matthew, that poor kid is growing up not knowing his father." I automatically stopped laughing and looked down at Matthew. He was such a good kid, always listened to what Cee told him, never misbehaved in public, and never told Cee to 'suck it' when she asked him to turn down the volume on the TV. _

_"Matt ended up being a p-r-i-c-k anyways. Matthew's better off not knowing him." _

_"Yeah well, that part is true." She took another sip of her tea and placed her mug back down on the table. "What's wrong?" She eyed me up and down._

_I sighed, I could never keep anything from her. Cee always knew when something was up. "Tyler annoys me." I finally spoke up. And this time, it was Cee who shook with laughter._

* * *

"Casper or Hocus Pocus?" Tyler held each DVD up in both hands.

"HOCUS POCUS!" The twins cheered unanimously. I stuck the bag of popcorn into the microwave.

I brought out the bowl of popcorn just as the movie began to play. I curled up next to Tyler as the twins laid on the opposite side of the couch. "This is great, isn't it?" Tyler whispered into my ear. I leaned up and kissed him on his cheek.

"It sure is." I lied.

* * *

_"What's wrong?" I looked over at the half naked man standing in front of me. I rubbed my eyes, trying to make the sleep fade away. _

_"Where the hell did you put my briefcase? Huh? It's not on my desk where it's supposed to be!"_

_"I'm sorry, I put it in the front hall closet. I thought I told you last night." I squinted as he pulled the curtains back, letting the sunlight drift into the room. _

_"How many times do I have to tell you Eliza? Don't touch my stuff." He hurriedly buttoned up his shit. "I spend all morning looking for it and now I'm going to be late."_

_"I'm sorry, I didn't know." _

_"It's too late now," he threw on his business coat, "I'm already late." He stormed out of the room and I followed. _

_"When will you be home? The twins started walking yesterday…" I trailed off. He wasn't listening to me. He was checking his voice mail. _

_"Not now, I gotta go." Reid said, pushing past me, and slamming the front door shut behind him. _

_"I love you too." I mumbled quietly to myself. _

* * *

"Eliza! You okay?" Tyler was looking down at me.

"Huh, what?" I snapped out of my reverie.

"The movie's over and I put the kids to bed."

I looked around and noticed that both Ahna and Andy were missing. The TV had been turned off and the bowl of popcorn had been put away.

"Come on, let's go to bed." He said, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I mentally rolled my eyes. I really wasn't in the mood for it. All the popcorn and M&M's from the kids Halloween stash was giving me heartburn. Not to mention that the damned baby inside me was kicking as hard as he could at my ribcage. Tyler helped stand me up and walked me back to our room… It felt weird, calling it 'our' room when six months ago it was 'mine and Reid's' room. "Tyler, I really don't feel up to it tonight."

"Oh, okay" his eyes dropped a little. I felt like I had just taken Christmas away from a child.

"It's not you, it's this." I put my hand over my baby bump. "He just won't stop kicking."

Tyler pulled his shirt off and walked into the bathroom. I sat down on the bed and watched as he washed his face, almost obsessively. "You know, your skin is going to fall off if you keep washing it all the time."

Tyler laughed. I didn't. Why was I finding this annoying? Why was I finding him annoying? Why couldn't I just be happy with Tyler? "Because he's not Reid" I thought to myself.

xx

"Daddy!" Ahna, Andy, and Ava came bouncing into Reid's office, a tired looking Tyler close on their heels.

Reid tensed up as Tyler walked into the office, all high and mighty, like nothing had ever happened. "Daddy we got a lot of candy last night!" Andy lifted up his backpack and began to unzip it. "Look at how many Reese's I got. Tyler said if I eat it all I'd go into a diabestical coma."

"Diabetic Andy, diabetic coma." Tyler corrected him as if Andy wasn't six years old, setting Ava's car seat next to Reid's desk.

Reid ignored Tyler like he had been doing for the past six months. "I'm sure you'd get really, really,_ really_ sick first before the diabestical coma would kick in."

Andy looked up at his father and smiled. Reid's heart only melted a little more. "Let's get you guys home. How about pizza for dinner?" Reid spoke enthusiastically. The kids nearly broke his eardrums as they yelled their praise.

Tyler watched as Reid and the kids brushed past him and into the lobby. He grabbed the car seat and followed them. "Aren't you forgetting something?" Tyler held out the car seat and Reid's angrily snatched it from him. The elevator doors opened and Reid and the kids walked inside. Before the doors shut closed the kids yelled out their goodbyes to Tyler, while Reid struggled to keep his anger in check.

"Six months had passed and they're already calling him 'Tyler' instead of 'Uncle Tyler'" he thought to himself as they descended down to the ground floor of the building.

xx

"Daddy, when are you going to move back home?" Ava was clutching her baby doll, Leah, to her chest as Reid set the 'The Velveteen Rabbit' book back on her nightstand. He swallowed hard and thought to himself for a minute.

"Sometimes, Ava, Mommies and Daddies break up and live in separate houses for good." He answered, pulling her covers up to her shoulders.

"But don't you and Mommy still love each other?" Ava looked up at his with her bright blue eyes. His blue eyes. He didn't know how to answer that. He reached over and ran his hand through her messy red hair. Eliza's hair.

"Ava, sometimes…" He paused while he thought, "Mommies and Daddies love each other so much that they forget what love is. And sometimes…" he swallowed again, his throat was suddenly dry, "they make bad decisions that the other just can't forgive." Reid reached over and took a drink of water from Ava's glass at her night stand. "Sometimes Ava, when you love someone so much you just want them to be happy."

"But why'd you leave us?" Her voice was pure and genuine. Reid felt his heart ache for his daughter.

"I didn't leave you or your brother and sister. I still see you all every weekend, don't I?"

Ava smiled and Reid noticed her eyes droop with sleep. "Get some sleep okay? Tomorrow we've got a big day ahead of us." Ava nodded and turned her head, clearly she was on the brink of unconsciousness.

Reid placed a kiss on her forehead before shutting her bedroom door closed. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. He was going to introduce his children to Gabriella, his girlfriend… or rather his escape from reality.

xx

Early the next morning…

"Jesus Christ!" I screamed out in pain. My hands were gripping onto the metal arms of the hospital bed. My knuckles were turning white. This wasn't supposed to be happening. It was a month too early. This damn baby was not going to come out of me anytime soon.

"Actually my name is Tyler, but I could get used to that." He laughed at his lame joke.

I glared at him from my position on the bed. "Do you really think now's the time to be making jokes! AHHHHH!" I screamed out as another contraction took over me.

Tyler rubbed my back and I fought with myself not to head butt him away. "How much longer for the damn epidural?" I screamed out in pain. The nurse looked at me with pure fear in her eyes.

"I'll g-go get the doc-doctor and he'll check for y- you." She stuttered and practically sprinted out of the room.

"Would it help if I sang to you?"

I turned my head and looked at Tyler in disbelief. "Sing?" Was he really serious?

He shrugged his shoulders. He _was_ serious. "No thanks, Josh Groban. I'll be perfectly fine without you trying to raise me up." I mocked sarcastically. Tyler blushed.

Just then the doctor walked in with the skinny scared nurse at his heel. "Well, Mrs. Garwin, long time no see." He laughed, his round belly jiggling as he did so. I wanted to punch him in his jolly tummy. Did he not realize how much pain I was in?

"Actually, it's Miss Brennan now" Tyler corrected him. I gently squeezed Tyler's hand, silently thanking him for correcting the doctor.

"Ahh I see," Doctor Angus stood and shook Tyler's hand. "Congratulations. Is this your first?"

"It is." Tyler looked proud. "It's a little overwhelming to be honest."

"Every first time parent says that." Dr. Angus reassured him. "Once the baby's here all the worry and fear only increases." He laughed in his high-pitched laugh. Tyler looked mortified.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed again.

"What's wrong? Another contraction?" Tyler began rubbing my back again.

"No," I answered, pushing Tyler's hand away. "Can you two have this conversation after I get my _fucking _epidural?"

xx

Giving birth for the third time wasn't too bad. After my epidural kicked in, that is.

"Alright Eliza, this is it. Push as hard as you can." Dr. Angus ordered.

I gripped onto Tyler's hand and pushed with all my might. The pressure soon faded and I heard a loud cry. Dr. Angus was holding up my new baby boy.

"It's a boy!" He announced, holding the baby up like he was reenacting the scene in The Lion King when the newborn Simba is proudly displayed for all to see. I looked over at Tyler and noticed the expression on his face. It wasn't one a new father would proudly be displaying. He looked distraught.

Doctor Angus cut the cord and one of the nurses took the baby to the other side of the room to clean him up. Doctor Angus ordered me to push again, this time I gave birth to a bunch of goo. I silently prayed that he wouldn't display it like he did my baby a few minutes ago. I looked away as Doctor Angus threw it out. Thankfully, he didn't reenact The Lion King again.

"Here you go." The scared nurse looked less scared as she handed me over my new baby, wrapped in a blue blanket. He cooed as I cradled him in my arms. I pulled the blanket away from his face, to get a better look at my new son, Alexander. I gasped in shock.

Tyler had been silent since Alexander had been born. Now I knew why. When I stared back down at little Alex, I wasn't looking at a little Tyler.

The blonde hair and blue eyes gave it all away.

I was looking at a little Reid.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Not sure if the disclaimer is necessary. If you don't know which characters I don't own, please slap yourself repeatedly. Xx Ella

**P.S.** I'd like to specially thank all of my reviewers for leaving amazing comments. Thank you to **wintertwist87, SinisterShadows, Arinna Black, not-so-average-07, TragicCure, Leave your hat on, Kermitfries, SleepWalks, Neith4Weiss, Hayley Jean, lovelylinds, Kris Death, casadora22**, **LacedWithLove, Obsessedfan13, Bookworm 305, QuietOne364, ILuvOdie, Ravvy B, babyicequeen666, blackwolfgirl87, .X.x, dramaqueen612, K., Reidsgirl18, tradingforeverx, Supernatural GilmoreGirls, Mico-chan, Serena2012, WritingxIsxMyxLife, **and **boogabooga13!**

**P.S.x2:** Who's looking forward to meeting Gabriella? Not Eliza. Muwhahaha. Read to find out what happens :P Oh and there's a few quotes from the movie Anchorman thrown randomly in this chapter. Props to whoever recognizes them!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Do we have to go? Why can't we just order pizza and play video games like last night?" Andy whined as Reid buttoned up his jacket.

"Yeah Dad, I don't want to go." Ahna chimed in, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I don't know what we're yelling about!" Ava came prancing into the kitchen, her red pigtails bouncing with every step, her smile wide and her eyes full of excitement.

"We had pizza last night, so tonight" Reid reached for his keys, cell phone, and wallet and stuck them in his back pocket, "we're going out."

The kids didn't argue. Reid silently thanked God for that as they made their way to the car waiting outside for them. A tall brunette wearing a purple cocktail dress got out of the back seat.

Reid brought his kids over to her and kissed the mysterious bombshell on the cheek. "Gabriella, I'd like you to meet my children."

The kids looked up at her with confusion. Reid pointed to each kid as he spoke. "This is Ahna and her twin brother Andy. And this little tiger" he lifted Ava up into his arms, "is Ava."

The kids stood there frozen and unsure of what to say.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella, but you can call me Gaby." She spoke with a heavy Spanish accent. "It's very nice to meet you all." She said in a baby voice.

"It's very nice to meet you too" Ava said, mocking Gaby's baby voice. Andy and Ahna snickered. Reid blushed in embarrassment.

Gaby looked annoyed when Reid finally spoke up. "Shall we get going?"

xx

"And when you go to sleep tonight, I'm going to punch you in the face." Ahna's face lit up as she mentally pictured what she had just said.

"Well, when you go to sleep, I'm going to suffocate you with my pillow." Andy replied nonchalantly, shoving a chicken finger into his mouth.

Gaby watched the interaction with the twins in absolute horror.

"When you guys go to sleep, I'm going to call Plankton (Spongebob) on my phone, and he's going to cut your hair." Ava giggled, squirting the entire amount of ketchup from the bottle onto her grilled cheese sandwich.

Reid quickly took the bottle away and wiped the ketchup away with a napkin. Ava gazed up at him as he did so.

"How are you going to call him? On your Barbie phone?" Andy teased. Ava kicked the table, causing Gaby's wine to spill all over her dress.

"Oh no!" She cried out, and Reid stood up to help her. He brought a napkin up to her waist but Gaby swatted his arm away. "This is vintage Zac Posen, you're only going to make it worse." She ran towards the bathroom in a hurry.

Reid sat backed down and stared at his kids in disbelief. All three of them had Reid's smirk plastered across their face.

A few minutes later Gaby came back to the table, a look of disgust on her face.

Ava was the first to speak. "Hey Gaby, where'd you get your dress?"

Gaby looked at the four year old across from her coldly and didn't answer.

"At the toilet store?" Ava giggled, causing the twins to laugh uncontrollably.

Reid placed his head in his hands. He had never been so embarrassed in his entire life. A second later, he took that back.

"Hey Gaby?" This time it was Andy who spoke. "What does 'ese' mean?"

Reid nearly choked on his iced tea. Now, he had never been so embarrassed in his entire life.

xx

The waitress came by and set Reid's receipt on the table next to him.

"Dad we want dessert!" Ahna yelled four feet away from him.

"We want dessert! We want dessert! We want dessert!" All three kids chanted, causing a few other people at the other table to turn and glare at Reid.

Gaby downed the rest of her wine in one gulp.

Reid was about to answer when his cell phone went off. He checked the caller Id and reluctantly answered. "I'm in the middle of dinner Tyler, what do you want?"

Reid listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. His reaction went from annoyed to concern in a matter of seconds. Finally, he spoke again. "We'll be there as soon as we can." He hung up his cell phone and looked around the table.

Ahna, Andy, and Ava were mixing sugar packets and coffee creamer into Gaby's water while Gaby watched with pure hatred plastered across her face.

"Hey guys, Mommy had the baby." He nearly choked on his words. The kids cheered as Gaby looked at Reid. Reid whispered to her, "You can leave if you want to, but my business partner said I need to be there, so I really should go."

Gaby looked annoyed. "So if your business partner tells you to jump off a bridge, you'd do that too?"

Reid was taken aback by the sharpness in her voice. Finally, he spoke again. "He said it was an emergency so I'm assuming something happened."

* * *

_"What did I just do? What did I just do?" I kept repeating to myself as I paced the entire length of my living room. The thought of Tyler's body pressed against mine flashed in my head once more. I started to cry. I didn't notice the front door open and close behind me. _

_"I love you." A strange voice sounded from behind me. _

_I jumped in surprise and turned around. Tyler was standing in front me. I started to cry even harder. _

_"I've always loved you, even in High School when you dated that queer Bordy. I hated him after I had heard he cheated on you with Kira." He walked forward and I took a step back. "Reid takes you for granted, Eliza. I know you love him, but he treats you like shit, especially since you've been married."_

_I looked Tyler in his bright blue eyes. He looked sincere. "I've always wanted you Eliza." He stepped forward again but this time I didn't step back. He wants me? "Reid has had you wrapped around his fingers since you were kids." He brought his hand up to my face and cupped my cheek. "He doesn't treat you the way you should be treated." He leaned in closer, now he was only inches away from my face. _

_"And how should I be treated?" I asked, my voice breathless with fear and anxiety. _

_"Like a queen." Tyler wasted no time and pressed his lips to mine. And for once, in a long time, I felt important, needed, and desired. _

* * *

I couldn't stop staring down at Alex. He had his fists balled up, waving them around in the air while scrunching up his nose, and cooing all at the same time. Tyler had left the room, claiming he needed some fresh air.

I had no idea how to react. Obviously, this baby wasn't his, and I could understand his disappointment. But was I disappointed?

Relieved was more like it. But why?

My head lifted as I heard the door open. "MOMMA!" Andy and Ahna came running into the room. I sushed them as best as I could. Truthfully, no matter how many times I could sush them, they'd never shut up.

"Can I hold him?" Andy crawled onto the bed and sat next to me.

"No, me first!" Ahna shouted, making Alex start to cry.

I was too busy trying to calm the baby and the twins that I didn't see Reid, Ava, and what I assumed to be a fancy nanny in a stained cocktail dress, stroll into the room.

"Oh, hi" I said awkwardly when I noticed Reid staring at me.

"Can I see my new baby brother?" Ava asked sweetly.

"Momma, he looks just like dad!" Andy shouted before I could shut him up. Reid's eyes locked with mine and I instantly looked away.

"Ahna, Andy, Ava I'd like you all to meet you're new brother; Alexander Lee Garwin."

Reid's mouth dropped open. So did the nanny's.

"Oh, hi" I introduced myself. "I'm Eliza. You must be the nanny. It's nice to meet you." I stuck my hand out towards her.

"I'm not a nanny!" She snapped at me, not bothering to shake my hand. I heard Andy snicker beside me.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were." I was confused.

"That's Gaby, Momma!" Ava exclaimed.

"Yeah she's a street walker" Andy chirped and Gaby gasped in surprise.

Reid stood there, in shock, unable to move or speak… even when Gaby stormed out of the room.

xx

Reid paced briskly outside of the hospital, his cigarette dangling from his lips. Was this really his child? He didn't know what to feel. It had destroyed him when Eliza admitted to having an affair with Tyler, but it was the fact that she was pregnant with his ex best friend's child that threw him over the edge. And it had been his child all along? Eliza was amazing at playing mind games.

"Hey man." Reid turned around to face the voice that had just come from behind him. It was Tyler.

"Hey." Reid responded coldly. He had known that Eliza's affair was partly his fault. He had neglected her, taken her for granted, and had acted like an asshole the last few years of their marriage. But the fact that she had been seeing Tyler only made it that much worse. Tyler was his best friend. His brother. Tyler knew how much Eliza had meant to Reid, yet he still went after her. He stabbed his best friend in the back and had broken his heart all at the same time. Reid didn't think he could ever forgive either of them.

"It's yours, you know. The baby." Tyler looked at the cars passing by on the busy street in front of them. "Congratulations."

Reid suspected a tinge of bitterness in his voice. Still, Reid remained silent. If Tyler wanted to talk, then fine, he could talk. But Reid didn't feel like talking. Or listening for that matter, but he was too chicken shit to walk back into the hospital room and meet that new baby of his.

"She still loves you."

Reid closed his eyes as Tyler mentioned Eliza. He couldn't do it. Reid tried so hard to push Eliza's memory out of his mind. But he couldn't. She was so much a part of his life. Of his children's life. "I came out here for a cigarette not a life lesson." Reid didn't regret using the harsh tone in his voice. Hopefully Tyler would get the message.

"I'd tell you I'm sorry but I'm not."

Reid looked at Tyler who was staring at him. He was trying so hard to refrain from punching him. "Eliza's a wonderful person."

Reid looked back down. He didn't like how Tyler had said her name. He spoke with so much affection, Reid wanted to vomit.

"I'm leaving her."

Reid choked on air. "You're what?"

"I can't do this. I can't. I thought when she had my baby she'd change. But it's not my baby and I can't change who I am for her." Tyler avoided Reid's eyes. He felt guilty for everything he had done. He felt guilty for starting the affair with his best friend's wife. He felt guilty for persuading her to leave him. And he felt guilty for ruining Reid's life.

"You can't just leave her man." Reid didn't know why he was encouraging his ex best friend to stay with his ex wife. "She just had a baby not to mention she just started her life with you." Reid was getting angry, for reasons he did not know. "You can't just walk out on her."

"You don't understand do you?" Tyler was speaking quietly, obviously thinking about what he wanted to say next. "The only person that ever made her happy was you. Not Bordy, not me, but you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Reid let his cigarette drop from his mouth and he used his shoe to put it out.

"Because she just had your baby."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Not sure if the disclaimer is necessary. If you don't know which characters I don't own, please slap yourself repeatedly. Xx Ella

**P.S.** I'd like to specially thank all of my reviewers for leaving amazing comments. Thank you to **wintertwist87, SinisterShadows, Arinna Black, not-so-average-07, TragicCure, Leave your hat on, Kermitfries, SleepWalks, Neith4Weiss, Hayley Jean, lovelylinds, Kris Death, casadora22**, **LacedWithLove, Obsessedfan13, Bookworm 305, QuietOne364, ILuvOdie, Ravvy B, babyicequeen666, blackwolfgirl87, .X.x, dramaqueen612, K., Reidsgirl18, tradingforeverx, Supernatural GilmoreGirls, Mico-chan,** **Serena2012, WritingxIsxMyxLife, boogabooga13, blondieluver612, **and** Miay255**!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

A week later…

Tyler left me. That bastard left me, the baby, and the kids. I should have known this was coming. I did give birth to another Garwin after all. He said it wasn't right, he said he couldn't make me love him. The words hurt when he said them, but soon after he walked out, I had realized that he was right. I guess I'm just shocked. Not angry. As much as I tried to, I never loved Tyler. Not the way I loved Reid. Reid was, and still is for that matter, the most amazing man I had and will ever know.

I started crying again.

The doctor's say its Postpartum Depression. But it's really just a shattered heart. I deserved this after all. It was my choice, albeit an intoxicated one, that led me down this past. And there's no turning back now.

"Momma, what's wrong?" Ava came strutting into my bedroom, her baby doll Leah dragging behind her.

"Nothing sweetie" I lied. "Momma's just sick." I pushed the covers back and sat up in bed. "Come here." I pulled Ava up and tucked her in next to me.

Ava surprised me by turning over and kissing me on my cheek. "I love you Momma." She closed her eyes and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"I love you too baby." I answered. If only she had known the real reason why her parents were divorcing… if only she could comprehend what I had done… she wouldn't be saying that right now.

I don't know how anyone could love a person like me.

xx

He could barely sleep anymore. He had another son. Normally, he had about nine months to prepare in advance, but this was still shocking. His heart still belonged to Eliza. He would always love her. But how could he forgive her? How could he trust her again?

"What's wrong, guapo(beautiful/handsome)?" Gaby stirred in the bed next to him.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. He locked the door before Gaby could come in after him. He didn't love Gaby. She was just there for him. A friend with benefits. She was supposed to take his mind off Eliza. But she only made him think of Eliza even more. They had a life together. Children together. They had dreams together. Was he really going to give up that easily?

He reached for the medicine cabinet and pulled out the bottle of Advil, popping two pills into his mouth. He took a drink of water and sat down on the floor of the bathroom, waiting for his headache to pass.

* * *

_"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He pushed a strand of her red hair and placed is behind her ear. He looked deep into her emerald eyes, searching for any answer that may be hidden there. _

_"Reid," she adjusted the strap on her purse, "I've waited my entire life for this moment. Do you really think I'm going to back out now?" She smiled up and him and then turned to the Elvis Impersonator standing before them. _

_"Do you have your rings?" Fake- Elvis spoke in a fake-Elvis accent. _

_"Ah, yes we do sir." Eliza mocked him and Reid's eyes lit up. There was no one, on this planet or another, that could make him as happy as he was right now. They were soul mates. Lovers. Best friends. They were meant to be together forever. _

_For better or for worse…_

* * *

"Reid baby, are you okay?" Gaby's Spanish accent came out full force, knocking Reid out of his reverie.

"I'm fine." He answered, slightly annoyed. "Eliza would never pester me like this". He thought for a moment. "No, she definitely would but it was never annoying." He thought to himself.

Thoughts of high school invaded his memory. Bordy, Justine, and Matt all came back to him vividly. Eliza had spent her senior year fighting for him. She risked her admission into Brown University by getting suspended, for fighting with Justine. Even then, she had Reid's best interest at heart. She was publicly humiliated by his then-girlfriend in front of the entire school when that story she had written was posted for everyone to see, yet she still never gave up.

Reid ran a hand through his slightly damp hair. Was he really just going to sit back and pretend that everything was okay? Was he really going to continue on with his life without her by his side? Yes, she cheated. Yes, she left him for his best friend. But he wasn't a Saint either. He knew he had contributed to Eliza's adultery in one way or another. But he still loved her. He'd always love her.

It was about time he, Reid Garwin, fought for her.

xx

"Mr. Garwin, what you doing here?" Miriam's Russian accent was thick, even in her English.

"I came to see the kids." He said, pushing past the nanny/housekeeper and the front door. "Where is everyone?"

Miriam walked past him and resumed dusting the coffee table sitting in the middle of the room. "They went to Eliza's mother's home. In Massachusetts." She lifted up a vase of flowers and dusted the table underneath it, before placing it back down.

"How long ago did they leave?" He reached into his pockets and retrieved his iPhone. He pushed on the internet button and soon came across the JFK airport website.

"They left this morning." She replied as she walked past him and into the kitchen.

"Thanks Miriam." He said, turning around and shutting the front door behind him. He had a plane to catch.

xx

"I knew something was up when you came home with the kids for your father's funeral." My mother was rocking Alex back and forth in her arms. "I had no idea you were having an affair!" She quietly scolded.

"Mom, don't you think I feel guilty enough as it is." I threw my hands up in the air as if I was proving my point. "I cheated on the only man I've ever loved with his best friend, screwed his best friend over in the process, not to mention I just gave birth a few weeks ago, I still have stitches down there and I haven't slept for more than four hours in the past three days."

"You have four kids now, you're never going to sleep for more than four hours in three days. Get used to it." She chided.

I watched as she smiled down at Alex. The little boy in her arms was probably the only thing I've done right in the past year or so. He's so pure and untainted by my actions. I silently prayed that all my children would stay that way for the rest of their lives.

"Go get some sleep." My mother finally spoke to me again. "I've got it under control."

A sigh of relief came out of my mouth. "Thank you Mom, you have no idea what this means to me." I stood up and made my way to my old bedroom. I switched into an old t-shirt that used to belong to my dad and crashed on the bed. For some reason, as I laid in my old bed and closed my eyes, I felt at peace with myself. That old saying came back to me too. "Everything happens for a reason."

xx

I'm not sure what time it was when I woke up, but the sun was still out. I stretched and yawned; sleep had never felt so good. I threw on my mother's bath robe and wrapped it tightly around me. My breasts were swollen; I'm sure Alex was hungry right about now.

I walked out into the living room but no one was there. No mom. No kids. Was I dreaming? "Hello?" I called out, but no one answered.

"Hey."

I jumped.

The voice came from the kitchen. I instinctively grabbed the closest thing next to me for protection. It was a lamp. I unplugged it and held it above my head. Whoever was here had kidnapped my mother and children, and was probably out to kill me!

"Eliza, you there?"

My eyes grew wide. He knows my name.

"Eliza, I know this may seem weird, but I've missed you."

My heart nearly stopped. He's been watching me too?

I jumped when the man in the kitchen stepped out into the living room.

"Reid?" I dropped the lamp in surprise.

"Hey." He said again.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Not sure if the disclaimer is necessary. If you don't know which characters I don't own, please slap yourself repeatedly. Xx Ella

**P.S.** I'd like to specially thank all of my reviewers for leaving amazing comments. Thank you to **wintertwist87, SinisterShadows, Arinna Black, not-so-average-07, TragicCure, Leave your hat on, Kermitfries, SleepWalks, Neith4Weiss, Hayley Jean, lovelylinds, Kris Death, casadora22**, **LacedWithLove, Obsessedfan13, Bookworm 305, QuietOne364, ILuvOdie, Ravvy B, babyicequeen666, blackwolfgirl87, .X.x, dramaqueen612, K., Reidsgirl18, tradingforeverx, Supernatural GilmoreGirls, Mico-chan,** **Serena2012, WritingxIsxMyxLife, boogabooga13, blondieluver612, **and** Miay255**!

**P.S.x2:** This is it! The final chapter! Yay!!!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

I stood there, frozen. Was I imagining this?

"You okay?" He walked forward and placed his hands on my shoulder. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

I stepped backwards, watching his arms fall to his side. "I think I just did." My voice was shaky. "Why are you here?"

"I asked your mom to take the kids to the park. I wanted to talk to you alone for a little bit."

I made the mistake of looking him in the eyes. I had never had so many flashbacks of our past come at me at such a force. Our wedding, our honeymoon, the birth of the twins, the first time we kissed, Justine the girl I had beat up for cheating on him in high school, Tyler. Everything came at me like one giant tidal wave and I found myself having to lean up against the wall for support. The tears flowed like rain from my eyes. God, I missed him.

"Hey," He grabbed me by my shoulders again, "Hey, sit down." He guided me to the leather couch and I took a seat, cradling my head in my hands. I wasn't sure why, but I didn't want him to see me cry like this. I didn't deserve to cry. After everything I had done, I didn't deserve to feel emotion.

"How'd you know I was here?" I finally spoke again, wiping my eyes with the sleeve of my mother's bath robe. It smelled like her.

"I stopped by the house and Miriam told me." He was looking out the window. I took the moment to study his features. It had been a long while since I had been able to do that. His hair was slightly longer. He definitely need a haircut. He looked like hadn't slept in days. But he was still attractive. He was still Reid. "I broke up with Gaby." He turned to face me.

"Who?" I was genuinely confused.

"The nanny." He laughed when he said this.

"Oh." I fidgeted with my hands.

"Eliza, I want you to know that what you did killed a part of me."

I closed my eyes. "You don't think I don't know that already?" I shot back.

"Just shut up."

I opened my eyes. He was sitting next to me.

"Just shut up and let me talk for once, okay?" His voice was assertive, in a gentle way.

I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"What you and Tyler did destroyed everything inside of me. I wasn't able to eat or sleep for days after you left me. All I could think about was you. I blamed you. I blamed Tyler. But mostly I blamed myself. I got caught up in work, I treated you like shit, I took you for granted, and I never appreciated you like a real husband should have. I'm not saying what I did or didn't do in this case, gave you any reason to cheat. But I know that part of the reason you did have an affair was because of me. And I'm sorry."

I sat there, silent, with my mouth slightly hanging open. Was he really saying this?

"I hated you for so long after that. I hated Tyler too. But it was hell living without you. And finally, I'm starting to put my life back together, I've got a new girlfriend, a new apartment, and then I come to find out that you just had my child. _Again_. I don't think I've ever been so confused in my life."

The lump in my throat only seemed to have gotten bigger, no matter how many times I had swallowed.

"And then I see you in the hospital, holding the baby, my baby, and it's like I'm reliving the pain all over again. I left that night feeling like I had died again."

He stopped talking and stood up from the couch. He reached out for my hand. I placed mine in his and he walked me to the front window, the window that faced the front yard.

"You see that streetlamp?" He pointed off into the distant.

I nodded. I knew that streetlamp really well. Reid and I had out first kiss right in front of it.

"That's where we first kissed." He turned me around to face him. I looked everywhere except his eyes. The guilt I had was unbearable.

"Eliza, look at me." He cupped my cheek and raised my head. I looked at him with wet eyes. "When we got married I made a vow to you, I promised to love you for better or for worse." He ran his fingers through my hair and I closed my eyes, savoring the feeling. "I broke that vow when I started up the firm; when I started neglecting you." I opened my eyes and saw that he too, was fighting back the tears.

"I broke a vow too." I reminded him. He brought a finger up to my lips to silence me.

"I can forgive you." He spoke quietly. "I can and I have. I don't know how long it will take for me to trust you again, but I love you."

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. He used his thumbs to wipe them away.

"I love you more than any other person I've ever known and I'm sorry I ever made you feel like I didn't."

So many emotions rushed through my veins. Happiness, sadness, guilt, anxiety, worry, love. I had no idea how Reid could forgive me. How he could stand there while holding the person who had stabbed him in the back and tell them that he forgives them. "Reid, I-I don't know what to say." I was being honest. After all, that's what he deserves… honesty. "I can't even look at myself in the mirror everyday knowing what I've done to you. I don't know how you could forgive me so easily…" I trailed off, watching the cars pass by outside.

"The way I see it, I can either forgive you and never let you out of my sight for the next thirty years or I can forget you and move on with someone else."

I turned to look at him.

"I could never forget you, Eliza."

He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. I felt like the girl I had been standing in front of the streetlamp, back on the night of our first kiss. Like the only girl in the universe that mattered.

I broke away first. "When I was with him, all I thought about was you." I admitted without shame. "All I could think about was how awful of a person I was and how better of you'd be without me. I was weak, Reid. I'm so sorry I ever hurt you."

We remained silent for a little while, watching the cars pass by. I watched as my mother pulled her SUV into the driveway.

"Eliza."

I looked back at Reid who was staring at me. He bent down on one knee but remained looking into my eyes. "Eliza, will you marry me… again?"

God I'm such a girl. All I did was sob after he asked me that.

"I'll take that as a yes." He laughed, stood up, and took my hand in his. He slipped the twisty tie ring I had made for him back when we were children onto my ring finger. I smiled as he kissed my forehead. This was it. This was how I was supposed to end up. Back in Reid's arms. It's where I belong.

"You Eliza, are going to be the death of me."

xx

10 Years Later…

Reid and I got married for the second time a few weeks after he had proposed… and I've never been happier.

Andy and Ahna just got their driver's license, even though we're still living in the same penthouse in the City. Currently, Ahna's obsessing over her boyfriend Matt (Yes, Cee's Matt) and the junior prom which is coming up in a few weeks. Andy's too busy researching the motorcycle he wants his father to buy him. Rebellion does run in the family.

Ava's fourteen now and completely obsessed with the Jonas Brothers. I have no idea who the hell they are, but I'm hoping they're a band and not a cult like Andy keeps telling me. Alex is ten years old and a poker genius. I really hope he doesn't discover Vegas one day, because then, we'd all be screwed.

Cee had been right, about promoting White Rose on the internet to increase customer traffic. We've currently opened shops all over the US and in we're going to launch our first European store in London next month. Once we teamed up with Addison, the designer I had known from my days in high school, our profits went through the roof. I think it's safe to say that Reid, the kids, and I are set for life.

The superficial, dependant, attention seeking woman I used to be has been replaced with a mature, independent, and free-spirited woman. I've grown into myself, which is a lot more than I can say for a lot of the woman I know now. I no longer depend on other people. I no longer need attention. I'm able to rely on myself. My husband and my children are able to rely on me. What more can I ask for?

It's funny, how love works. In high school, I was obsessed with finding true love and I was ecstatic when I had found it with Reid. He intoxicated me. He had shown me another world in which I had never dreamed possible. After we were married, our love turned to companionship. It was the other side of love that showed me what true love was supposed to mean. It was the neglect, the abandonment, and the infidelity that made me realize that everyone does get their happy endings, but in different ways of course. It was his forgiveness that helped me move on. I was able to come to terms with my guilt and repent. It was through his atonement I learned to love myself again.


End file.
